TES Skyrim The Dragon's Bane
by Banbha
Summary: A former soldier arrives back in Skyrim after being gone for many years, only to be thrust into a destiny born into her blood, and be thrown into a middle of a civil war. Weary of war, she fights to protect her home from destruction by men and dragon.
1. Chapter 1

TES: Skyrim – The Dragon's Bane

**Chapter 1 Welcome Home, Daughter of Skyrim**

_Once upon a time, in a land far up north, where the forests are lush, the rivers run clear and cold, and mountains dominate the land with fearsome peaks that make home to frightful beasts. The land was a divided nation of those loyal to Imperial rule and those that wanted autonomy from the Imperials and go back to being true Nords. Civil war is teetering on the edge of open warfare and one man leads a growing insurgence to take back Skyrim. _

_One woman, who has been gone for many years from her homeland, returns to the heart of the ensuing chaos. All she wanted was to come home, put her sword up and take on a gentle life, maybe find a husband and raise a family. She was tired of war and was homesick for a familiar land and people. Family was waiting for her return and soon, she would be reacquainted with old friends. However, little did this shield-maiden know that her life would be plunged into war, politics, and a destiny that was born of her blood since ancient times._

The world swam before her eyes as Mira slowly blinked away the dark vestiges of unconsciousness. She couldn't say she was sleeping as when her body and sense regained their faculties, her head throbbed. The jingle of a horses harness and slap of a rein on flesh, informed Mira that she was in a horse drawn wagon. As her vision cleared more, Mira took in three blurry male shapes keeping her company. Raising her bound hands to her head, Mira tried to ease some of the throbbing from her temples.

"This is a poor welcome home, kinswoman." A male voice said before her.

"You…" Mira blinked her eyes clear and looked at her fellow prisoner. She grimaced as she recognized the man that got her hauled in with the group the Imperials were after. "You got me caught up in your affair!" She growled softly.

"Aye," His blonde head sunk to his chest, the ragged braids, and locks falling forward. "I'm sorry about that but I thought those fools would have some sense to realize you weren't part of our group. After all, you were wearing mercenary armor."

"Just why did they think I was part of your group?" Her silver-grey eyes pierced a look at the man before her.

"I wasn't even part of this mess but I got dragged into it! I was minding my own business when these Stormcloaks ran past me!" The other prisoner sitting next to the blonde man whined a little.

The blonde prisoner snorted, "Yes, minding the business of horse thievery! Such an honorable past time. You happened to be stealing an Imperial's mount!"

"I was going to return it!"

Mira's head snapped up at the name of Stormcloak. What was this about Stormcloak? "And just who are you that the Imperial army is taking such an interest in you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Ralof of Riverwood. My gagged companion that is next to you is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. He is wanted for killing the high king Torrig."

"Ulfric?" Mira whispered and turned her gaze to the disheveled man sitting next to her. He sat hunched over, lank dirty blonde hair falling across his shoulders. The profile was unforgettable though, as Mira flashed back to a more carefree time and younger man that was exuberant about song and life, with Mira his ever-ready audience and partner.

The strong, straight nose and firm chin was still the same, though the rest of the features of the man next to her were chiseled harder but not detracting at all from the handsome looks. As he turned to look at her, ice blue eyes met her silver grey, widening in recognition and a hint of joy, before it was shadowed behind an emotionless mask. Even after ten years, the once close friends were reunited, even to their deaths. Ulfric knew who she was, never forgot Mira and in his way, had said welcome home. Mira's eyes drifted down to see his fingers twitching. Her eyes narrowed as the hazy recollection of the old hand talk they once used came back to her.

~It is good to see you, Mir.~

~What mess have you gotten into now?~ Mira gave him a little tug of a grin at the corner of her mouth.

~A little of this, a little of that.~

~You couldn't charm your way out of this one?~

~Someone warned the Imperials about my fantastic manners and lovely singing voice.~

Mira suppressed a chuckle and bit her lower lip. ~After all these years, you haven't lost your cheek.~

~I but try, my lady Silver Wolf.~ He gave a nod of his head to Mira as he signed her old nickname.

"What are you doing?" The gruff voice of the soldier riding behind the wagon called out.

"Oh, he dropped something. Poor man has a cold and needed his hanky!" The horse thief covered for their hand talk. He leaned over and pulled out a strip of cloth from somewhere, handing it to Ulfric.

Ralof looked at Mira closely and then at Ulfric, eyes narrowing as if trying to piece together something but didn't have all the facts. Leaning over, he spoke quietly to Mira. "You know Ulfric?"

Mira stared at him hard, eyes becoming steel that made her enemies and sparring partners cringe at the coldness and hard edge it held. Ralof paled visibly and swallowed. Ulfric shook his head and chuckled deep in his chest. He knew all too well the fierce look that made men tremble in their boots. Even Ulfric knew when to back down when Mira pierced those silver eyes on him. It was why he named her Silver Wolf.

"If I did, what would you do, Ralof?" Mira answered.

"I…would say any friend of his, is my friend. There is no reason those dogs need to know that you are acquainted." Ralof tilted his chin up and matched Mira's gaze.

"Good answer, kinsman." Mira sat back and looked around. "You can call me Mira Silver Wolf."

Ulfric shook his head and chuckled more, resting back on the bench, as Mira had done. He winked at her for her choice of surname. It was best that Mira kept her family name secret for now. Her father's legacy was well known by both Nord and Imperials. But she wasn't here to live her father's legacy.

"I imagine that you are confused as to what is going on. Let me tell you…" Ralof continued talking about the current events that led up their being escorted to Helgen Keep. When it came to Ulfric, the jarl would look off to somewhere, not meeting Mira's look. She noticed his jaw clench and relax several times. Ralof was told to be quiet, as the keep loomed closer. They sat in the wagon silently, watching the wagon up ahead and noticing a group of Thalmor talking to an Imperial officer.

It was strange to think that after all these years away from Skyrim that Mira would come home and see the same treatment by Imperial soldiers that they gave to their own citizens. It was one of the reasons she resigned her commission with the army. Mira couldn't take the blatant oppression of some of the people by the soldiers, and in extension, those elves, the Thalmor. Their mission in the later days of her service wasn't clear and more and more going to enforce farcical rules on the common people. Now, just for being in the vicinity of their chase to apprehend Ulfric and his Stormcloaks, Mira was facing the block for being a collaborator.

The wagons came to a halt and the unloading started. The prisoners from the first wagon were already being shoved forward to stand in front of a chopping block, with a headsman waiting to do the deed. The thief struggled and tried to explain he was innocent. After he ran a few feet, he was shot and left to die.

She was next and the soldier checking in the prisoners tried to not include her in the list of those to be executed but the captain yelled at him and grabbed Mira's arm, shoving her toward the rest of the doomed Stormcloaks. Ulfric's eyes spoke his sadness to her as she stood next to him. They both stood by stoically while a priest started the last rights and blessings for the departed but the man that was up first just told her to shut up. He knelt down at the block and waited for the headsman axe. Before the axe fell, Mira felt a rising tension in the air that had nothing to do with what was happening before her. A faint sound that sounded like a roar came from a distance. However, the only animals around were wolves and they stayed away from human habitation. Still, the rising tension and emotion crackled around her, raising the hairs on her neck.

Ulric nudged her discreetly and signed. ~What's wrong?~

Mira shook her head, unsure of what was making her anxious. Then she was called to the block. Straightening her shoulders, Mira strode up to the front and knelt down before the blood-soaked wood cutting block. The metallic smell of blood was heavy in the air but she pushed it away while she laid her head down. The headsman brushed her long, dark hair from the neck, readying for the clean blow. The deep thrum up above drew Mira's eyes to the sky. A glimpse of a dark shadow crossed her vision and left. There were some mutterings as a wave of fear ran through the people around her.

"What was that?"

"Did you see something?"

"Go on with the execution!"

Mira felt a hand on her shoulder, to hold her still. Things seemed to slow down at that moment as a dark shadow darkened the courtyard and a crack of thunder sounded overhead. She was deafened and dizzy from the sound. A sibilant whisper started in her head in a strange language. Mira shook her head as she leaned up. A strong hand shook her and Mira looked up to see Ulfric's grim face. He was saying something but she couldn't hear the words. Sighing, the man gesticulated with his fingers in front of her eyes.

~Get up and get moving! Follow Ralof!~

She nodded and got her feet under her. At first, Mira stumbled but Ulfric's hand held her elbow to steady her. Giving a sharp nod of his head, he jogged away from the ensuing chaos being caused by a large black dragon. The voice in her head got louder, almost angry and it made Mira wince in pain. The sound of screaming and roars came back, which helped Mira focus on where to go, following Ulfic's booming voice calling to his Stormcloaks. Finally spotting the bright blonde head of Ralof, Mira ran toward the tower he headed into. It was difficult to run effectively with her hands bound in front of her but Mira managed.

Just as she was about to enter the tower, rubble strewn down from the top as the dragon banked around breathing fire on the upper levels. Crouching from the falling debris, Mira looked inside the dust and smoke filled tower. Ralof came out alone, coughing with his nose and mouth covered with his arm.

Ulfric joined them shortly. "There is an exit through the main keep. There are tunnels there that lead out to the mountain pass. Get Mira there, Ralof, and I will meet you at the hunter's camp."

"Ulfric, where are you going?"

He looked down on her and gave Mira a grim smile. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed Mira, leaving her stunned. "Don't worry, Silver Wolf, you will see me shortly. I have something to take care of first before meeting you and Ralof."

Ulfric rested his forefinger on her lips for a moment and then was gone, rushing into the fire and smoke ravaging Helgen Keep. Shaking her head, Mira followed Ralof toward the main keep.

-=~o~=-

Ralof and Mira paused to catch their breath when they reached the exit from the mountain tunnels. Mira leaned against a boulder and panted, blinking away a wave of dizziness due to exhaustion and adrenaline. The setting sun greeted them, giving a welcoming sight of the river and one of the roads shortly a ways from them.

"Come, we are only a little bit away from the camp." Ralof said and pushed off the rock face of the mountain.

They started again, veering off onto a game trail leading away from the road. Mira followed Ralof's sure footsteps to this camp. The adrenaline from the flight was leaving Mira's body and she found herself stumbling more often than walking up the trail.

"We're almost there." Ralof encouraged Mira, helping her up when she stumbled again.

"How far are we from Whiterun?" Mira asked.

"From Riverwood, two days on foot. We are less than a day from Riverwood at present. Once we reach there, we can lie low for a while at my sister's."

"My family is expecting me." Mira stated.

"Well, you will need clothing and supplies before continuing your travels." Ralof reasoned.

"You have a point. Besides, it would be good to be in something other than this Imperial armor. I no longer have the right to wear it."

"You were in the Imperial army?" Ralof's eyes widened.

"For nearly twenty years. " Mira nodded. "I worked up from the lowest runner to be an officer of a regiment."

"Why did you resign your commission?"

"I lost the taste for the army. It was time to come home." Mira replied vaguely.

Before long, as the last of the sunlight faded, they arrived at the hunter's camp. A merry fire was burning, with a tripod that had a kettle hanging from it. The smell coming from the kettle made Mira's stomach growl. There was no one there, despite the welcoming fire and dinner brewing away. Ralof checked around the perimeter while Mira stood at the edge of the camp. The hairs on the back of her neck gave warning that someone was watching her. Grabbing the knife from her belt, she swung around quickly, the sharp edge of the blade meeting Ulfric's neck.

"Peace, Silver Wolf." Ulfric's deep voice chuckled. He took hold of Mira's armed hand and eased the knife from his throat. His eyes held hers for a moment before speaking again. "The years have hardened you, Mir."

Ralof came around and saw the encounter. "So, how do you know each other?" He asked curiously.

"Ralof, you are standing in the presence of Mirandra Dragon Bane, daughter of Urik Dragon Bane, late advisor to my late father."

"General Urik?" Ralof's eyes bugged out as he took in Mira's presence. "Descendant…"

"Ulfric!" Mira cringed before Ralof continued with her father's lineage, and thus hers.

"Ralof, peace. We all know the family. This is why Mira didn't reveal her true family name to the Imperials. Ralof means well but he is easily impressed. Now that Urik's daughter has returned home, you will be a good boost to morale for the people!"

"Ulfric, please, I just got back! Stop making plans that I can't keep."

His grin faded as he looked intensely at Mira while she put her knife away. "I'm sorry, Mir, I got carried away. I'm just glad that you are home and…" He looked properly abashed, giving Mira a glimpse of the young man Ulfric once was before she left Skyrim those many years ago.

"You always did tend to get carried away." Mira grumbled.

The rebel jarl grinned and took up Mira in a crushing hug, picking her up off the ground and swinging around in a circle. Mira squeaked and ordered Ulfric to put her down. Laughing, Ulfric did as commanded and took her face between his hands. He took in Mira's features, noting the maturity of a woman instead of a girl, to the fine lines at the corner of her eyes and around the edge of her mouth. She didn't have an easy life while away from Skyrim. Ulfric noticed a soldier's wariness and constant searching for the enemy, tempered with fine discipline in every emotion that crossed her face. It only enhanced her beauty and made Ulfric's chest flutter with the forgotten feeling of affection and attraction. His one true friend was a woman come into her own and he was drawn to Mira in a way he wasn't before.

"You were a beauty before, but…" Uflric stated gently, "now, you are simply stunning."

"Always with the pretty words." Mira laughed and grabbed at his wrists.

He hid the little wince of hurt from Mira's easy dismissal of a genuine compliment from him. "I only spoke the truth, my old friend. Gods, I have missed you, Mir! Why did you leave?"

Mira sighed heavily, pulling Ulfric's hands from her face, turning away the side that held a fine white scar. "Ric, I had my reasons. After papa's death," She swallowed, even after all these years, her father's death still affected her. Her father was everything to her and after mother's death, father and daughter only had each other to care for. "I just couldn't stay with the memories."

Ulfric pulled Mira over to the side of the fire that held a couple of packs. He looked at her seriously, "Don't continue to blame my brother, Mira. It was an accident."

"I know, at least I tell myself that." She avoided Ulfric's gaze. "There were other reasons too."

"Something back home?" Ulfric hazarded a guess.

"You can say that."

A throat cleared bringing the old friends back to the present. Ralof looked sheepishly at them but continued with what he was going to say. "I'll take watch. You need to catch up. I believe the stew is ready." With a nod, he melted into the gathering darkness.

Mira and Ulfric gave a soft chuckle and went to sit down at the fireside, using the packs as back rests. Ulfric sat to Mira's left and watched her. She was lost in some thoughts of her own, staring into the flames while he memorized everything about this older version of a friend from his youth. The firelight played over Mira's smooth skin that was marred by a white scar running along the left side of her jaw. He reached up and traced the white line with his fingers.

She tried not to flinch from Ulfric's touch on the scar; instead, Mira closed her eyes and tensed her jaw.

"This is old, Mir."

"It is."

"It wasn't there when you left Windhelm for good."

"No."

"How?" Ulfric asked.

"It was a long time ago, in another life, Ric." Mira said softly, staring into the flames.

"We once were the closest of friends, Mir. Where there were no secrets between us."

"And what of secrets now?" Mira turned to Ulfic, her silver grey eyes piercing his ice blue. He met her gaze without flinching. "Is it true you used a thu'un against Torrig?"

"It is." Ulfric didn't deny the fact. "I will tell you everything you wish to hear…if you tell me what man gave you that scar.

"How do you know a man gave it to me?" Mira responded peevishly.

"Because that scar was meant to disfigure beauty." Ulfric's eyes flared in anger at the man who would do this to Mira.

Mira turned back to the flames, working her jaw and compressing lips together. Ulfric watched her intently, taking in the subtle signs of fighting back old anger and pain. His own anger flared more at the man that did this to Mira. This strong woman who could hold her own against a man twice her weight in the sparring ring, and then gracefully dance throughout the night. However, all the trials Mira had in her life; it just hardened her, honed her bones into steel. Ulfric saw the shadow of Urik in his daughter's face.

_She would make a fine queen_, Urik thought, then shook his head clear from that thought.

"You are right about it being a man. We were both young and hot headed. My head has since cooled over the years." Mira paused. "He pursued my attentions but I would not give it. I didn't want to get involved when my own life was so uncertain after papa's death. However, he persisted until I sought solace with his brother. No, not in his bed but as someone to talk with and spar. This didn't go too well and soon he confronted me about what I was doing with his brother. I rebuffed him the first time.

The next time he confronted me, he was well into his cups. His brother and I had finished a sparring session as he stormed through the yard, fury radiating from him. Before anything was said or his brother could intercept him, he lashed out and backhanded me across my face. Too stunned to realize what had happened, I was struck to the ground, the edges of my vision blackening and blood in my mouth.

I can't say what really happened until after the deed was done and the searing burn of the cut shocked me out of the numbness. He and his brother were fighting, the brother telling him to leave before coming back to me to press his hand to my face to slow down the bleeding. I caught the look of extreme shock on his face before stumbling away. It was like seeing two different men that day." Mira blinked back the sudden tears that threatened to spill. There was a pregnant pause before continuing.

"I left that night after my face was stitched and bandaged. I thought to leave quietly, my aunt being the only one aware of my departure to the south."

"I'm sorry for what happened." Ulfric said quietly, thinking to himself that if he found this man, he would kill him. "Why leave Skyrim though?"

"You need to ask, Ric?" Mira eyed him. "There were to many painful memories to live with at the time. I'll admit that I was running away." Mira lowered her head in shame.

"Mir…" Ulfric laid a comforting arm around her, gathering Mira into his shoulder, and laid his cheek to her head. "You are home now. When you come back to Windhelm…"

"Ric, I'm going home, to Whiterun." Mira pulled up to look at her friend straight in his eyes. "You are jarl now. I have no place in your court."

"But…you could!" His eyes wavered; hurt at Mira's refusal to join him where he thought she belonged. He needed her, he needed someone he trusted with his life, his desires, and his secrets, to be at his side and slap the back of his head if he made a stupid decision. In a sense, Ulfric wanted Mira like his father had hers. "I want you at my side, Mir. I trust only a couple of my advisors but I need someone I trust implicitly. Sort of like old times."

"We were younger and different people then. I'm not my father, Ric. I don't enjoy the intrigue or politics as much as he did."

"I don't either but I have to play the game." Ulfric said with bitterness. "I'm the only one that is able to get the job done."

"And just what job is that?" Mira asked.

"Retaking Skyrim for her people, making us free of Imperial rule. We are losing our culture, Mir, and it kills me! We grew up with the old stories of Tiber Septim and other Nord heroes of old. Those days were a golden age for our people! Nowadays, Skyrim's people are divided and Imperials are gaining more of a foothold, thanks to the fool Torrig!" Ulfric gave a shuddering sigh and tucked Mira under his chin again. "My brother was meant to do this but the fool got himself killed. I never wanted any of this, Silver Wolf."

"We never do." Mira's face cracked widely in a yawn.

"Ah, I've kept you up." Ulfric chided himself.

"No, no, this has been the first time I have been able to relax in a very long time." She murmured into his chest.

Reaching behind him, Ulfric dragged forth a full fur-lined cloak and wrapped them in it. He eased back to a lying position, his head resting on one of the packs. Mira nestled down at his side, her arm wrapping around his chest. This reminded the jarl of his youth when he and Mira would be out for a few days hunting. The nights would get cold and to help conserve heat, they would lay side by side in each other's arms. Back then, they never thought anything sexual of it, being closer than siblings and tight knit friends.

That was then and now, as Ulfric turned on his side and gathered Mira closer to him; his body reacted to the slim curves of her body. It had been too long since he lain with a woman and his own thoughts were shifting about his friend. Gritting his teeth, Ulfric willed his body to cool down and ignore the pleasant sensations of having Mira in his arms. Kissing the top of Mira's head, he began to sing softly, as he had done in their youth. It wasn't long before the steady breathing indicated she was asleep.

Taking note of Ralof close by signaling the all clear, Ulfric settled the cloak further around him and Mira then quickly found sleep himself.

-=~o~=-

Mira woke early, before the sun crested over the peaks of the mountains. The warmth under the cloak made it difficult for her to want to leave. Once she poked her nose out, she popped it back under the fur. Ulfric mumbled something and settled back into the steady breathing of sleep. Sleep eased the grim lines of his face, making the youthful man he once was shine through. Long blonde hair settled over his cheek, adding to the illusion of a carefree youth. It was amazing how fast they fell back into their old ways, even after the years of separation. He was a handsome man, though a bit harder around the edges. Someday, some woman was going to be a lucky wife to Ulfric. If this civil war didn't kill him.

The years of harsh rule and war prematurely aged Ulfric beyond his forty-four years. For that, Mira had sympathy for the man. Her time spent in the Imperial army had matured her beyond her own years. Mira shifted her body to attempt to get out of the comforting warmth and brave the cold morning. Ulfric started awake and instinctively grabbed onto her tightly.

"It's only me, Ric." Mira whispered.

He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, blinking his eyes open. They smiled at Mira when he saw her. "You still wake at an ungodly hour."

"Time in the army was great because of that nasty habit." Mira chuckled.

"Where's Ralof?"

"Sleeping on the other side of the fire. I poked my head out before deciding it was too cold and crawled back under here."

Ulfric laughed softly. "You've been south too long. This is a typical summer morning, my dear."

Mira stuck her tongue out at him at the tease she got. Ulfric leaned in and captured Mira's mouth and tongue. His hand caressed across her cheek and ran into her hair, holding her head. The shock of his lips on hers shot through her body. On some level, while unexpected, it felt good and Mira responded to Ulfric's advances. He pinned her legs with his, pressing against Mira's body. She could feel his arousal through the breeches.

She pulled away enough from the deep kiss, panting a little, and looked into his blue eyes. "We shouldn't do this." She said quietly.

Ulfric nudged his nose at her, teasing at her lips. "Probably not." He muttered and rolled on top of Mira. The cloak covered them and kept them concealed, as Ulfric ran his hands down Mira's body and between her legs.

"We need to stop." Her voice gave a soft gasp as Ulfric's fingers slid into her breeches and into her warm core. Mira's body betrayed her as his touch ignited a fire of need in her.

"I will if you but ask, Mir." Ulfric's voice rumbled throatily with desire.

"We are friends…" She arched into his chest as Ulfric's long fingers sank deep in her.

"And who says friends can't give pleasure once in a while?" His teeth grazed down her chin to her throat. "I want you, Mir." Ulfric said, his voice held barely contained passion and want in it.

Mira knew she should put a stop to this but Ulfric's touch was hitting the right spots that made any coherent protest fly out of her mind. Her hands ran through the blonde tresses and pulled Ulfric's mouth up to hers. Teasing his lips, she nipped at his lower lip and then sank into his mouth. His fingers pumped into Mira deeply, making her squirm and moan under his body. Not able to stand it anymore, he slipped them out of her, reached to pull the breeches down her hips, and kicked them off her feet. Releasing his own breeches, Ulfric moaned deeply as he sank his body into Mira.

She nearly cried out if Ulfric hadn't sealed his mouth around hers again. Mira felt his callused hands grasp at her hips and pull one leg up over his hip. He moved steadily into her, sinking his full length deeply. Their lips parted so they could breathe and then Mira's hands knotted tightly into his hair as Ulfric bit down on the skin of her neck. Each thrust brought a strangled cry from her, her body moving with his, and quivering with longing for release. When she was getting too loud, Ulfric placed a hand over Mira's mouth.

It wasn't long when the cloak over them got too warm, making their bodies slick with sweat from the generated heat. "Let it go, Mir." Ulfric murmured into her ear.

His rhythm sped up, making Mira's body slap hard against Ulfric. She quivered at the edge as Ulfric pressed harder. When Mira thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt him release first, give a couple more thrusts that then pushed her over. After their need was satisfied, Ulfric and Mira laid tangled in one another, panting and quivering from their exertions.

"Now, the morning isn't so cold, is it? Ulfric grinned saucily at Mira.

"You are a bastard sometimes." She laughed.

"So I've been told." He nipped at Mira's lips. His eyes then grew serious and a little unsure. "Mir, I don't do this with just anyone. It has been awhile…"

She quieted him by placing a fingertip to Ulfric's mouth. "Hush, it's been a while for me too. I don't want this to change anything between us though."

"So, just friends?" His eyes shadowed as he kept his innermost desire away from the surface.

"This was a needed release for both of us, Ric. Neither of us needs any complications."

"No, you're right." His jaw tensed and Ulfric forced himself to relax. The one woman he thought he could see himself partnered with and she didn't feel anything more than the close friendship they shared. He pulled away and brought up his breeches. Rolling onto his side, head propped up; Ulfric watched the flicker of emotions flitting across Mira's face.

"I'm glad it was you, though." Mira said softly, her thumb running across Ulfric's lips.

He nodded and gave a small smile. "There is a spring a couple hundred yards away. I will need to clean up the camp."

Mira nodded, understanding that any sign of recent use needed erasing. Sliding her breeches back and tying them closed, she sat up and moved out of the warm confines of the fur-lined cloak. After the heat of their lovemaking, the cold air dramatically cooled her body down, making Mira shiver. Rubbing at her arms, Mira grabbed her knife and stood up to go find the spring. A heavy weight was placed over her shoulders, along with strong hands grasping at her shoulders.

"Take the cloak, Mir. You aren't used to the cold yet."

With that said, Mira headed off to go get cleaned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, Ulfric in game says he is the only son, but the sake of my fiction he had an older brother. I won't be going to much about this older brother, just someone who is mentioned and was a catalyst for Mira's life. The brother is long gone, hence Ulfric is now the only son.

TES: Skyrim – The Dragon's Bane

**Chapter 2  
>One step toward destiny<strong>

When she returned to came, Mira took note that Ulfric had already left, leaving Ralof to wait for her. Mira was a little disappointed that he gone without saying goodbye but concluded that maybe Ulfric was needed back at Windhelm as soon as possible. He was a wanted man and it was best to stay a few steps ahead of the Imperials.

"Are you ready?" Ralof asked.

"Yes."

"Ulfric wanted me to tell you that he is glad you are home and that you are welcome at his table anytime. Um, he mentioned something that if you were inclined, he still has your old rooms available."

Mira's cheek flamed because she knew that her old rooms were right across from Ulfric's when last she was at Windhelm over twenty years ago. When the harsh winter storms came off the sea, the loud cracks of thunder would frighten her and often Mira would dash across the hall and jump under the covers and shiver next to Ulfric. She was a silly girl and he teased her relentlessly about being afraid of the thunder. Mira would get so mad at Ulfric, which made him laugh harder. Still, he would take her in his arms and snuggle at her side, singing old Nord lullabies to calm her down. Mira was so young then, and Ulfric was too, being a happier young man enjoying hunting, singing, dancing, and the scholarly arts. The man now, Mira noted, was harsher, focused, and there seemed to be not many things these days that made him happy; except for her return.

Shaking her head, Mira picked up her sword and buckled it around her waist. Giving a nod to Ralof, the two headed down the mountain and to the road that led to Riverwood.

The chilly morning led to a pleasant afternoon to where Mira had to bundle the cloak up and sling it over her shoulder. Ralof chatted away about his family, pointing out to good fishing spots along the river, and other little things. He was happy to be arriving at his childhood home and anxious to see his sister and her family. Mira smiled genuinely at the man, liking him for his easy nature and subtle knack to keeping the talking on things away from the current political situation in Skyrim. There were other travelers, mainly merchants, which traveled the road from Riverwood to Falkreath.

By late afternoon, they reached the small village. Ralof headed toward the lumber mill and called out to his sister's husband. Hod greeted Ralof heartily, laying his axe down and walking up to the Stormcloak. They embraced and pounded backs before separating. Ralof quickly introduced his brother-in-law to Mira.

"We had feared you would be dead by now! We haven't gotten any news from Helgen in the past day." Hod said.

"I fear is Helgen is gone. A dragon attacked the keep just as we were at the execution block." Ralof shook his head grimly.

"A dragon? That beast that flew over Riverwood yesterday was the one that attacked Helgen?" Hod's eyes widened.

"Aye, the very one. Rained down fire and thunder just as Mira had her neck on the block." Ralof inidicated to Mira standing behind him.

Hod looked over to her and gave a grim smile and nod to his head. "Come, Gerdur is at the house. She will be happy to know her little brother is safe and alive!"

They followed Hod as he led them through the village to a large house sitting behind an inn. He called out to his wife as they reached the yard. A woman a few years older than Ralof but strikingly similar in appearance, came out from inside the house, wiping her hands on her apron. Her eyes brightened when she spotted her brother and rushed up to him. Mira smiled at the family reunion. She had wished that her father and mother had another child but it wasn't to happen. So, in extension, the jarl with his sons at Whiterun, had become her extended family.

"Gerd," Ralof turned to Mira, "this Mira, a fellow kinswoman, and prisoner. She just arrived back to Skyrim when she had the unfortunate happenstance to get caught up with our retrieval by the Imperials. She is General Urik's daughter!" His wide grin made Mira blush as her family identity was spoken to his sister.

"Urik's daughter?" Gerdur looked at Mira closely and then nodded, taking her brother's word for truth. "Aye, she is the old dragon's daughter. Welcome home, kinswoman, you have been gone a long time."

"Thank you, Gerdur. I didn't need anyone to know my lineage, considering the implications it could have if certain people found out."

"Ach, don't worry, Mira!" Gerdur clucked. "We can be trusted. We are loyal to Ulfric and know how much he adored your father, next to his own. You have come home during a turbulent time."

"So I hear. But things in the empire are not so rosy either, especially with Thalmor becoming ever invasive down there." Mira sighed.

"You will have to tell us about what is going on down there. Come, dinner is about ready and I am sure you both are hungry!" Gerdur led Ralof and Mira inside the house as if they were her children.

-=~o~=-

The laughter filled the cozy gathering area of the home late into the night. Gerdur and Hod sat in an overstuffed chair by the hearth, husband embracing his wife, while Ralof sat on the bench and Mira at the other chair opposite the couple. She wiped tears from her eyes, not having had a good laugh in a long time.

"It doesn't matter what child it is, Imperial, Breton, or Nord, they are all the same!" Gerdur sighed, with the occasional giggle.

"Yes, my legate was so embarrassed to have been outsmarted by an eight-year-old that he quickly departed the field after that, threatening that if anyone ever breathed a word, they would be cleaning the latrines for two months." Mira grinned.

Ralof shuddered. "Ugh, Ulfric mentioned that is the worst punishment that could be given!"

Mira's eyes shot to Ralof, questioning his statement. She hadn't heard much about what Ulfric had been doing the past few years since her self-exile. However, she got the impression the Stormcloak rebellion was new. "Ulfric was in the army?"

"Yes, he left to join a few months after you left Whiterun. The Bear was furious that his son would leave Skyrim to join a foreign army but as he was the younger son, Ulfric had no other prospects except to do that or join one of the temples. He was too hot-blooded for the quieter way of life, and quite a bit angry."

"Why?" Mira was curious.

Ralof shrugged his shoulders. "He never explained."

This made Mira wonder why Ulfric would join the Imperial army after her departure. She had no trouble guessing what some of that anger was that Ralof mentioned. When she informed Ulfric that she was leaving, he was upset and had begged her to stay. He kept asking what it would take to have her stay. She was adamant on leaving and got frustrated at him wanting to hold her to a place she didn't want to be anymore. The Bear even told his younger son to leave her be, as her decision was made. Ulfric railed against his father, claiming it wasn't fair and was acting childish because his favorite toy was being taken away. It was rather embarrassing and unbecoming of the young man but Mira knew that Ulfric was hurt. She would never admit that her decision had almost changed because of him; but when his brother walked into the room during the argument, Mira's jaw set firm and she had turned away without another word. The jarl understood her reasons and wished her well. Ulfric, at the time, didn't or didn't want to hear why.

During her childhood, Mira spent her time split between WIndhelm and Whiterun. Her mother was from Whiterun, while her father was a native of Windhelm and a trusted advisor of the Bear. When the jarl's sons had been introduced to her, it was a happy day for the children. They became fast friends and were soon thick as thieves with their imaginary battles and pranks around the castle. Winters were a lonely time, as Urik would send his daughter back to Whiterun to stay with her mother and her family. But when that fateful day came when Ulfric's brother killed her father accidentally, Mira's heart was broken. She had lost her mother a few months before that and still had that grief when she lost her other parent. The friendship between her and Ulfric's brother was broken, as she couldn't forgive him for the tragedy visited upon her father.

Ulfric couldn't understand then why remaining at Windhelm was too painful. Memories of her father filled the halls, along with her happy childhood with the Stormcloak brothers. However, every time she saw Ulfric's brother after that, bitterness and anger filled her. It took all her restraint not to grab a sword and run the man through, exacting blood for blood.

"Ah, it is late!" Gerdur announced. "There is a spare pallet up in the loft, Mira. Ralof will show you the way." Ralof's sister got up, along with Hod and the married couple retired for the night.

"You have a good family, Ralof." Mira told him as he tended the fire.

"Thank you. She raised me after our parents died. Can I ask a personal question?"

"Depends on how personal." Mira's mouth quirked upwards.

Ralof chuckled. "I love my friend, Ulfric. He is the brother I never had but I have been thinking, since we were talking about your time in Cyrodiil, did Ulfric go there because of you?"

Mira sighed heavily and looked into the crackling fire. "I don't know, Ralof. I never knew he was there during the time I was. I was stationed in many places, fighting many battles against the Dominion. I know that I didn't leave on really good terms with him, for which I regret."

"He seems to have forgiven you for that." Ralof blushed as he thought of what transpired that morning at the hunting camp.

She laughed softly. "Oh, and here I thought you were sleeping soundly!"

"Well…you weren't exactly…quiet." Ralof blushed furiously now and turned his face away from Mira.

"That was…unexpected, Ralof. Ulfric has been a dear and very close friend for most of my life. Then that happened and now the dynamics of the friendship…relationship…" Mira sighed again. "whatever it is, has changed between us. I don't know what to think."

"Just be respectful of what he feels for you, Mira. You have both been through a hell of a lot over the years and are not the same people. Your scars started early and made you grow up quickly. Ulfric…he has his own deep scars that he thinks he keeps hidden closely to his heart. Those that know him best see otherwise how his capture and imprisonment has affected him."

"You mean by recently?" Mira asked.

Ralof shook his head, chiding his own loose tongue when it came to his friend. "No. I shouldn't say more. If he wants to tell you, Ulfric will."

"Fair enough. Now, where is this sleeping pallet?"

-=~o~=-

The next couple of days saw Mira running around Riverwood, getting to know the people and helping out with odd jobs here and there. The children were fascinated by her, a former Imperial soldier and one who saw a dragon. Mira would tell them stories and chase after them as she played the big mean dragon swooping down on tasty children. They would scream and laugh while being chased. This made the mothers laugh in good humor.

Breathing heavily from the latest chase with them, Mira was approached by one of the girl's mother. "You have such a way with children, Mira."

"They know a child at heart, to which I still am, despite all I've seen and done over the years."

"It is good to keep that, especially during these trying times."

"These are good children. They should enjoy themselves before they have to grow up to quickly." Mira said whimsically. "Being the daughter of a famed general didn't help my own childhood."

"I hear that Urik was a good man though."

"He was. Stern, when it was needed, but fair. Though, I think I gave him all his grey hair when I was growing up."

The mother laughed. "Children are known for doing that but then, that is why they are there, to help keep us parents in line and remember that we were once their age. My dear, how old are you?"

Mira looked at the mother in surprise. "I'm nearing my fortieth year."

"Thank goodness for Nord blood keeping us looking youthful as we age. I wouldn't have guessed you older than just turned thirty." The mother smiled. "You have no husband?"

"Um…I've been a soldier for twenty years. There hasn't been time for marriage, much less inclination. I'm afraid I intimidated most Imperial men."

"It's a shame that." The mother shook her head.

"I can't say that I was ever overly fond of any man in particular during my commission. I've had dalliances, yes, that is to be expected but my career was my focus and being a woman in the Imperial army, and an officer, I had to work twice as hard to get where I did."

The woman snorted, "If they ever learn to truly appreciate the strength women have…" Shaking her head, the mother continued. "I'm sorry for being so personal but you have caught the eye of a couple gentlemen since you arrived. I told them that they could approach you themselves but they are a little…intimidated. They know of Urik's legacy and they think that the fearsome general has raised an equally fearsome daughter."

Mira laughed hard at this. "Oh, he did! I was holding a sword in my hand at the age of ten! Of course, against my mother's protestations but as I have no brother, my father was determined to teach me how to fight."

The mother was about to speak when a courier rushed up to Mira, panting for breath. He handed her a letter, waiting to get his breath before speaking. "Mira Dragon Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Urgent…from…a Isolde…Whitemane."

"My aunt…" Mira said, getting a nervous flutter in her stomach. To have an urgent courier sent never boded well. With shaking hands, Mira broke the seal and started reading the letter. Her lips moved as she read the short missive, explaining that she was needed home urgently. The handwriting was blotchy and uneven, so unlike the fastidious lettering her aunt was known for.

Reaching into a pocket, Mira took out a silver piece and gave it to the courier. He thanked her and went to the inn to grab a drink. She started walking toward Gerdur's house, the nagging feeling that something was wrong gnawing in her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" The mother called out.

"Yes."Mira replied. "I am needed in Whiteun as soon as possible!"

Mira rushed into the house and greeted Ralof, who sat at the common table peeling potatoes. Her feet took her to the loft where her things were and started donning her leather armor, sword, and long knife. Grabbing the cloak Ulfric gave her, Mira headed back to the front door.

"Mira? Where are you going?" Ralof asked.

"Home, Ralof. I can't waste any time."

Seeing the frantic look in Mira's eyes, Ralof nodded and jumped up to grab an empty pack, going to grab provisions for Mira. When he finished packing it, Ralof handed the full pack to Mira. "Good journey, Mira. May our paths cross again."

Mira clasped Ralof's hand in thanks. "Thank you for your kindness, Ralof. Tell your sister my thanks."

He nodded and saw Mira out the door. She jogged out of Riverwood and continued down the road toward Whiterun. Thankfully Mira's army training helped her pace the jog down the road so that she wouldn't be breathless like a new recruit after a few hundred yards. If she kept a steady pace, Mira would make Whiterun by morning with minimal stops.

The road was clear while she jogged with pack and armor, and Mira was lucky to not have run into any bandits or Imperial soldiers. Not that they would stop her anyway. She looked like a mercenary or average fighter, wearing borrowed armor and an average quality sword. The only piece of finery on her was Ulfric's cloak. Mira made good time and only stopped to relieve herself, rest and eat. By the time she reached Whiterun, it was very early in the morning, the false dawn lightening the sky before sunrise. The sight of the city, with Dragonsreach standing on the highest rise was a welcome sight to Mira. The outlying farms provided an added serenity, with some lights showing as the farmers rose early to start their work for the day.

With her destination within reach, Mira continued on quickly, slowing down as she reached the stables and the outer curtain wall of Whiterun. She greeted the people she passed, receiving the same greeting in return. The gates were closed when she walked up to them, guarded by a couple of city guards. As she approached, she was stopped.

"State your business!"

Mira tilted her head at the voice, triggering an old memory. "Boris?"

"Yes?" The guard said in response and then stopped to take off his helm. He looked at Mira with squinted eyes. "Mira? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is, cousin."

"Thank the gods!" He grinned widely and rushed Mira, embracing his cousin in a tight embrace. "You are home! Come, we have no time to waste. Mother will be glad to see you."

"How is she? What is going on?" Mira asked in a rush.

"I will explain as we go. Karl, cover for me!" He called to his partner. The other guard nodded and made a dismissive gesture to them.

They stepped through the gate and into the bustling streets of Whiterun. The small city was the hub of trade for the tundra plains and a stop on the trade route to Windhelm from the Reach. It wasn't unusual to spot Breton's or Dunmer in Whiterun. What surprised Mira was the high number of Imperials in the city. Some fighters walked through the crowd, greeting the guard as they passed. Boris led her up the hill into the Wind District, where a bare tree stood in the center. It was odd for the Gildergreen to be barren. As a little girl, Mira remembered when a cutting of the Eldergleam tree arrived and planted in front of the temple of Kynareth. It was a big event, for the tree was a treasure, known for having healing properties. As Mira looked on it now on the way to her aunt's home, the branches were barren and weak looking, drooping down until the ends brushed the ground like a willow.

"Aye, it is sad that." Boris nodded to the wilted Gildergreen. "People say it is weeping for the people of Skyrim because of this civil war. Frankly, I think it is missing something vital to help it remain healthy."

"We do tend to be poetical about things." Mira shook her head.

"Anyway, mother…she's very sick. Has been for a long time but recently, the sickness has gotten worse. Her…her hair," Boris choked out, "it's falling out and she won't eat. Ever since the courier arrived with your letter about coming home, she has been anxious to see you."

"What do the priests say?" Mira frowned sadly.

"They have given her tinctures, potions, prayed day and night, but nothing is helping. She isn't the only one suffering from this wasting sickness. The temple has quite a few that are like mother."

The ex-soldier sighed heavily. This wasn't the coming home she had imagined and now, her mother's sister was on the brink of Sovngarde's threshold. "Take me to her, Boris."

He nodded and guided his cousin through the streets of the Wind District and toward the Whitemane home.

-=~o~=-

A tall, well built warrior, dark war paint streaked around his eyes and carrying a large-two handed sword strapped to his back, wandered through the citizens of the Wind District as he left Jorrvaskr. He greeted those that knew him and mock growled at the children running around him. They squealed in frightful delight, giggling as they waved to the man. It was a good day for him, having finished the training for the day of the newest recruits of the Companions. Brushing the dark shoulder length hair behind his ears, his silver-blue eyes roamed around the people walking to their business.

A pair, a man, and woman, the man wearing a guard's uniform and the woman in ordinary armor, rushed near him. He caught a clip of their conversation about a sick woman. It wasn't unusual as there were people falling sick lately of some plague or illness and were filling the infirmary to overflowing in the temple. What caught his attention though, was the woman's voice. His gaze trailed after the couple and watched as they stopped by the Gildergreen. The female fighter, Farkas could tell she knew how to handle a blade well just by her body language, looked up at the dying tree.

The profile he was exposed to sent a wave of recognition in his mind. The woman's left profile was to Farkas, showing a faded pale scar running parallel to her jaw on her cheek. The face was more mature but still youthful looking for her years. He prayed to Talos that her gaze would move just a bit more so he could better look at the woman. As if answering Farkas' prayer, the woman's face turned toward his way to gaze at her companion.

His breath caught and heart skipped in his chest as Mira made herself known, after being away for many years. The night of her leave taking flashed through Farkas' head after attending to the knife wound his twin gave her in a drunken fit of anger and jealously. When she left in the middle of the night, saying her farewells to her aunt, Farkas had watched and followed Mira to the edge of Whiterun. He wanted to stop her then but hesitated. That moment's hesitation was enough, for Mira disappeared into the dark moonless night, never to be seen again until today.

Farkas started toward her, hoping to catch the woman but again, hesitated. Mira and her companion rushed from the Gildergreen and toward where her aunt lived. It was a sad time for the woman, Farkas thought, to come home and have to bury family soon after returning to Whiterun. He was about to follow after, just to keep an eye out when from behind him a distance off, his name was called by his twin brother, Vilkas.

"Farkas! What are you doing?" Vilkas caught up to the man. Farkas tried not to roll his eyes upward.

"Enjoying a walk of the district, brother. I can do that, can't I? My classes are done for the day and this is my free time."

"Kodlak wants to see us. A job came in that requires our special…expertise."

Farkas looked longingly toward the direction Mira had gone, sighing inwardly at hoping to catch her face again. "The Silver Hand?" Farkas asked.

"Aye. It seems they attacked a merchant train coming down from Windhelm. Catch is, the merchant was ours."

"They are getting far too clever for their own good." Farkas rumbled.

"Agreed. Aela and Skjor are on another job, so it is up to us to handle this."

"Then let's go see Kodlak." Farkas turned on his heel and headed back toward to the Jorrvaskr.


	3. Chapter 3

TES: Skyrim – The Dragon's Bane

**Chapter 3  
>Reunions<strong>

She gently closed the eyes of the old woman lying on the bed before her. Mira felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she watched her aunt quietly slip away in peace, dying with happiness to know that Mira had indeed returned home, where she belonged. Boris wept openly as he stood at the foot of his mother's deathbed. Both of the cousins stayed by Isolde's side late into the night and kept vigil. Isolde, true to form, didn't want any sadness during her last hours, and concentrated instead on hearing of Mira's years spent in Cyrodiil. Mira obliged, regaling her aunt in person what she had written in her letters but going in more detail.

During the final hour, Boris was drowsing but Mira stayed awake, holding her beloved aunt's hand between hers. Isolde's eyes sharpened on her sister's daughter with sudden clarity and revealed something to Mira.

"I was not the only one aware of your leaving, Mira. That young fighter you befriended…Farkas, was his name…he came by the next day."

"Farkas?" Mira asked in curiosity, thinking of the young, quiet man who had defended her honor and patched her up after his brother cut her.

"Such a good lad. He would come by ever day to check on me, help with any mundane chore when Boris wasn't able to. I would read your letters to him. He was so proud of you when you got your commission." Isolde paused and smiled endearingly at her niece. "He is very fond of you, Mira."

"He was a good friend, aunt."

"Hmm, yes." Isolde trailed off, leaving Mira to wonder what her aunt was implying about Farkas' affection. "He and his brother are quite well known in the Companions now. Maybe you should drop by and let him know you are home."

"Maybe later, aunt." Mira chewed at her bottom lip, unsure if she wanted to be anywhere where Vilkas might be and she would have to confront him. It was twenty years ago that he had maimed her and never forgave him for what he had done in his jealous rage.

As Mira laid Isolde's arms on her chest, she softly started to sing a song of parting for the dead as they travelled to Sovngarde. Boris joined in with his baritone, setting the harmony to Mira's melody. They got the shell of Isolde ready for a priest of Arkay to come take and inter her to the family crypt. They let the song drift off into silence, standing a moment more before turning away from the woman's deathbed.

It was the early hours of the morning with both moons long set and the east showed the gray pre-dawn approaching. Mira blinked away the tears that threatened to come, whereas Boris sighed heavily and sat down heavily on the bench by the front door.

"I'm glad you made it to see her, Mira. I think she was holding on just to see her sister's daughter before she could rest." Boris said quietly.

"I just wish I could have been here sooner, Boris." Mira sighed and rubbed at her face before looking up at the shimmering effects of the aurora still present. "I'm getting too old to keep burying my family."

"You are home for good, then?"

She looked to her cousin as he raised his eyes to her with a questioning look. Mira gave a silent nod to him and turned her eyes to gaze out to the stars. Home had changed so much, she thought. Ulfric had started a rebellion and was dividing the country. Whiterun was neutral but from what Boris had talked to her regarding the current jarl, Balgruuf was friendly to the Imperials. Only thing Mira could think of was that in a few months time, when the civil war ramped up, the jarl would have to take a stance and Mira feared what that outcome would be.

"Good." Boris nodded and looked down at his hands. "Mother kept your things, plus the family heirlooms that had been passed down the female line. You can stay here as long as you want, that is…if you want."

"Thank you, Boris, but I think I need to find my own place, without ghosts of the past in it. I have a lot of regrets and leaving here has been my biggest regret."

"I understand. I better get back home or my wife will come hunting me down at the inn or something. We have a newborn, Mir. A daughter named Mirandra." He stood up and faced his cousin. "Looks quite a bit like you and your mother, with mother thrown in. Some traits seem to run strong in the females of our family."

"I would love to see her!" Mira smiled.

Boris clapped his hand on Mira's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. They were roughly the same age, Boris being a couple years younger than Mira. Still, they were a close-knit family and Mira was grateful to have some vestiges of family left. "Drop by around dinner. My wife's cooking is at least better than the Bannered Mare's."

"I will see you then."

The guard walked away from his mother's house and toward where he called home, leaving Mira standing on the front step of the house. She didn't want to head back inside and decided to take a walk around the sleeping city. Going in the house to grab a shawl, Mira wrapped it around her shoulders and headed out. To anyone looking, they noticed a woman dressed in a fine tunic and apron, walking in the early morning. They look closely enough; the knife on her belt would deter troublemakers from bothering her.

Mira's feet wandered of their own volition as she was caught up in her own thoughts, mulling over what had transpired the past few days since falling into the Imperial ambush by the border. She didn't notice the return of the twins by Jorrvaskr until her name was called in surprise.

"Mira?" Farkas called to her, making her look up to see the fighter standing a few feet away from her. Vilkas looked at her in shock, then consternation, his mouth settling into a grim line. The twin brothers were different as night and day, and when Mira stood there in the pre-dawn hours, she noticed the dramatic difference between.

Vilkas muttered something to Farkas and tromped off to the Companion's mead hall. Farkas and Mira stood there in the torchlit street, the flames sending harsh shadows across their faces. Mira was stunned to see Farkas, seeing an older, grizzled warrior but when she looked into his eyes a warmth, gentleness, and affection shone out of them. Isolde had told Mira that Farkas had visited and asked after her. It sent a warm thought in her heart that this man had thought so much of her over the years.

"Farkas…"

The man rushed over the space separating them and grabbed Mira in a large hug. He didn't pay heed that he was still in armor and Mira was in clothes, as the breastplate mashed into her chest. Farkas smelled of steel and spice, which was a comforting thing to Mira. She wiggled in his arms trying to get some relief from the crush of steel on her body.

Farkas backed off but kept Mira in his arms as he looked down on her, a smile ghosting on his face. "It's good to see you again."

His voice was deeper than she remembered, and rougher. It suited him though, for Farkas never said more than needed to be said. Only his poetry ever spoke the words in his heart that he could never say aloud. "And to see you." Mira meant it. She raised a hand up to the several days' growth of beard on his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, I need cleaning up. Vilkas and I just got back from a job." Farkas rumbled a chuckle. "How is Isolde?" His voice softened immediately.

"She left for Sovngarde just a few hours ago." Mira's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry, Mir." He whispered. "If there is anything I can do…"

"You have done more than was asked, so she told me." Mira's lips twitched.

"Well," Farkas blushed. "Boris had his duties and then a new wife. I was always fond of her when Vilkas and I would come over."

"She was fond of you, Farkas." Mira said.

"Join me, as I need to take this stinking hunk of steel off. We can talk."

"Vilkas?"

"Pshah, don't fret about him. Jorrvaskr is open for all friends to the Companions." He pulled his gauntlets off his hands and tucked them away behind his belt, then threaded his long fingers through Mira's, pulling her gently toward the mead hall.

They walked in silence through the quiet mead hall and down to the sleeping quarters. Only the early risers were up and greeted Farkas as he passed them in the hall. When they reached an intersection, he took the right hand turn and another right turn to a door. Opening the latch, he held the door open for Mira. She walked in and looked around the quarters. It held a screened off area where a bed with furs on it was, there was an arming chest and mannequin for the armor to hang. A small dining table with two chairs took one corner. Overall, it was very neat and clean. As Mira watched Farkas take the pieces of the plate off his him and put it away, she took note of the care and precision of where they went.

He grunted and grumbled at one stuck buckle at his knee. Farkas was about to take a knife and cut the strap before Mira glared at him and kneeled down to look at the offending buckle.

"Here's the problem, the buckle is bent." With deft fingers, Mira worked the thick leather strap through the bent buckle. Once the knee was off, she looked it over and held out her hand for Farkas' knife. He looked at her curiously but handed the woman the knife. Using the blunt edge of the knife, Mira pried apart the grommets holding the buckle to the leather. She picked apart the ruined grommets, along with the buckle and laid them aside.

"You fix armor?" Farkas asked.

"Yes. Oftentimes I would be out in the field a long time and only have a portable anvil to work on my gear. Then I would be fixing every young corporal's dings and loose straps." Mira smiled at the memory of the time that she shocked the young men that a woman knew armor crafting.

"Heh." Farkas replied. "I bet they would think twice before crossing you."

"Some were thick headed enough to try. They obviously were not schooled real well about Nord women."

He chuckled, light grey eyes twinkling. "Imperials love to underestimate us."

"So…" Mira took a seat at one of the two chairs at the table, watching as Farkas finished putting his armor away. When he shucked his under tunic off, baring his torso, her cheeks flushed. She gave a soft gasp to see the white lines on his tanned back.

Farkas looked over his shoulder at her and glimpse down at the scars. "An Imperial whelp thought it was great fun to whip a Nord for not kissing his boot."

"I thought I was getting away from this shit." Mira shook her head.

He turned around and went to kneel before Mira, taking his fingers under chin to raise her head to meet his eyes. "Mir, the Imperials have been doing this type of shit for years. These scars are a reminder not to trust them as far as I can toss them. However, this whelp wasn't just any whelp. He was a high ranking officer's brat with a Thalmor pet."

"When did this happen, Farkas?" Mira asked.

"A little over ten years ago now. Don't worry about it. The whelp was dealt with." He gave Mira a wolfish grin.

"I have got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yep." He patted her knee and stood back up, going over to another corner of his quarters that held a sink and a faucet for water. "You don't mind if I dress down, do you?" Farkas asked.

"Should I mind? We were friends and sparring partners once upon a time." Mira grinned.

"That was twenty years ago. I don't want to frighten you at how old I've become." Farkas chuckled.

"Still looks like you have the body of a young pup." She eyed Farkas when he had his back to her, and flushed when he slipped his breeches off. This wasn't the young man she had fought with those many years ago. Farkas had filled out with muscle. He was still quite defined, like a young man, and when he moved, tendons rippled under the skin. Shaking her head clear, Mira had to stop admiring the man. He was an old friend, just like Ulfric.

The splash of water and it dripping onto the stone floor had her glimpse over, watching the water travel down the scarred back. Mira bit her lower lip and turned her gaze away. What was going on with her? The man was a friend! She was grateful for him helping her and keeping her aunt company all these years.

"What are your plans, Mir?" Farkas asked as he ran his head under the faucet to wash the dust and blood out of his hair.

"Plans? I had thought as I was traveling home, that I would settle down. You know, hang the sword up, and start up a garden. I miss tending my herbs and I fear that after all the time spent in the army, I may have forgotten how to grow things."

"You would never forget anything."

There was a pause before she spoke. "You are right about that." Her fingers touched at the faded white lines of the knife wound she received at Vilkas' hand.

"So, what has changed?" Farkas asked while he stood back up, running his fingers through the wet black hair.

"Ulfric."

Farkas turned immediately around and glared at her, his eyes unreadable when she looked at him. When her eyes fell, unable to hold his gaze, which was odd, Mira's mouth parted in a silent 'o' at Farkas' nakedness. Clearing her throat, she explained to Farkas what happened as she crossed the border into Skyrim just a short five days prior.

Farkas listened intently, not really interrupting to ask any questions, maybe only for a bit of clarification on a couple of things, such as the dragon that attacked Helgen's Keep. He had found a clean pair of breeches and put them on, remaining shirtless. Taking the other chair across from Mira, Farkas focused on her. He wouldn't ever tell Mira that he once met Ulfric and disliked the man instantly. For all that the jarl's ideals about freeing Skyrim from the Imperials was nice, there was something darker in the man's past that caused the jarl to discriminate against non-humans. He knew that Ulfric and Mira were childhood friends but when she talked about after the escape, Farkas noticed a new note to her voice. The hairs on his neck rose and he had to tamp down a growl from releasing.

"So, it was a pleasant reunion." Farkas stated, relaxing his jaw from grinding.

"Pleasant enough, I suppose." Mira shrugged. "I return home to find my homeland is in the midst of a civil war, started by a man that was the closest friend I had since childhood. And dragons, beasts from stories that parents use to scare children to behave, have stepped out of legend and are real! Then upon arriving in Whiterun, my aunt is on the threshold of Sovngarde." Mira tried to keep her voice steady but all the emotions of panic, fear, and the orderliness of her life being turned upside down, spilled over.

Feeling the tears slip from her eyes, Mira wiped at them angrily. She didn't have time for this! A new day was dawning and she had to go the Hall of the Dead and see to her aunt's interment. Mira felt that all the plans she had made were crumbling through her fingers. The tears came on faster and she huffed in annoyance.

Mira felt strong arms pull her down off the chair and against a warm chest. "Let it go, Mira. Even the strongest us need to cry once in awhile."

"If I do…" Mira sobbed, "I won't stop!"

"You will cry as long as you need to." Farkas rumbled and soothed her hair.

The gentleness of Farkas and his comforting arms sent Mira over the edge. Her body shook as all the pent up anger, sadness, anxiety, and fear flooded through her. Farkas rocked Mira, his hand running over her hair, quietly murmuring soothing words. His heart wrenched to see the extremity of emotion that Mira let out. The woman held on to things too much. She did back before leaving Whiterun. Never did he see her cry for her father when he was killed. She remained still and silent at her mother's funeral, tucking away the pain and grief. Some think Farkas is a bit slow but it wasn't the case. He was just observant and watched people. It was why he was a better fighter than Vilkas. Farkas never blindly rush into a fight, instead preferring to watch his opponent and anticipate the next attack. And the one person he watched from afar was Mira, assessing the type of woman she was.

Mira cried for half an hour before the sobs quieted. She sniffled and wiped at her face, sighing in disgust at the wetness that wouldn't go away. Always strong, always cool, that was what Mira was when in the army. She had to be, and a bit of a hard ass, in order to prove that this woman was a capable, if not, better soldier than most new recruits. Crying was a womanly weakness, and thus, it was swallowed and locked away. Then she came home, ran into Farkas, and he undid her barriers with a few simple words. Damn him! Mira cursed silently.

She pushed against Farkas, who blinked in confusion, as Mira gathered herself and put up the barrier again. Though, having the good cry felt good and it felt like a suffocating weight was lifted from her shoulders. Giving a good sniff and final wipe to her cheeks, Mira struggled to disentangle herself from Farkas' lap.

"Thank you, Farkas." Mira swallowed hard, still pulling the tatters of her decorum together.

"You are still running, Mir." Farkas stated. "You are home but you are still running away."

Mira glared at Farkas, grey eyes to grey eyes. "What do you know, Farkas?" Her voice came out clipped.

"I know quite a bit." Farkas stood up from the floor and towered over Mira.

"I…I need to go. I don't mean to take up your sleeping time." Mira stammered, breaking off Farkas' gaze. She never had trouble in staring down anyone but Farkas pierced through her and it made Mira uncomfortable. Turning to the door of his room, Mira put her hand on the latch but felt a hand grasp her elbow.

"Look, if you need work, come back later and talk with Kodlak about joining the Companions. It would be good to have another experienced sword arm."

"We'll see. I have to bury family first and then visit the jarl to let him know about the dragon." Mira stared at the door, not wanting to face Farkas.

"Ok." He stated and released her elbow.

Without another word, Mira left quietly and headed away from Farkas and his piercing eyes. It never bothered her before but something was different with him, besides the years. Mira jumped when she nearly ran into someone, who put hands on her shoulders to stop the potential collision.

"Watch where you…" Vilkas stopped abruptly when he looked down at Mira.

Mira bristled immediately and set her jaw. The old pain and anger flared in her as she looked upon Farkas' twin. The two of them stood there in the hall, frozen to the spot.

"Mira…" Vilkas' voiced came out choked.

"Please remove your hands." Mira told Vilkas in an icy voice.

"Uh, I…"

Her eyes turned to steel as she looked at him, getting a small bit of gratification to see the man flinch. "If you don't remove them, Vilkas, I will not guarantee that they would remain attached to your body."

His nostrils flared at the threat and he took a deep breath through his nose. Slowly, Vilkas removed his hands, holding them up and away from Mira. Vilkas backed up a couple of steps and gave her a little bow.

"As you command, my lady."

She glared at Vilkas coldly and walked toward the exit, leaving Jorrvaskr and into open air.


	4. Chapter 4

TES: Skyrim – The Dragon's Bane

**Chapter 4  
>Bearer of Bad News<strong>

Later that afternoon, when Mira attended to her aunt's funeral arrangements, she walked up the steps to Dragon's Reach. The guards greeted her kindly, if not with a critical eye on her to make sure she wasn't going to cause a problem. Mira dressed in her finest dress of red wool with gold knotwork embroidered around the square neckline and hem. The apron over it was of fine cream linen with its own knotwork decorating it and two gold brooches attaching the straps. She looked every bit a well-to-do Nord woman that would be welcome in any hold's court.

Her hair gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, picking out threads of silver among golden brown highlights in the dark mass. Except for the braided sides, the rest of her hair fell over her shoulders. The guard that let her into the keep, looked at her appraisingly, giving a slight bow when she passed through. Light filtered into Dragon's Reach by the high windows, lending a soft glow to the lower hall. A few petitioners and nobles, with a spattering of merchants, milled around, talking in low voices. The men looked at her, smiling with barely disguised appreciation for Mira's looks, while the women gave her hostile looks as they eyed her up and down. Mira didn't care what they thought, for she had important news to relay to the jarl.

Being a former Imperial officer, Mira knew the politics and playing at the diplomacy game. She knew even before her time in the army as her mother and father raised her to the court etiquette rules. What brought disapproval from Mira's mother was when Urik also took Mira to the training yard and showed her how to wield a sword and dagger. Urik knew the warrior's fire filled Mira. So, early in life, Mira learned to be both a lady and a fighter.

She ascended the steps up to the main hall, halting at the top as the heat from the central fire pit wafted over her. Straightening her shoulders, Mira walked around the fire and toward the raised dais where the jarl sat on his throne, looking bored and unconcerned. Mira ground her teeth at this impression. It looked like a man of indecision sat on Whiterun's throne. Time to get this done with, she thought, as Mira walked up to Jarl Balgruuf and bowed before him in respect. At least one thing hadn't changed, Proventus Avenicci still was in a position to lick some jarl's boot. Mira never liked the man but was polite to him because of her being a friend to his daughter.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes that changed to surprise as he recognized Mira. Clearing his throat to call the jarl's attention to her, Proventis announced her to Balgruuf. "Jarl Balgruuf, may I present my lady Mirandra Dragon Bane, daughter of the late Lady Elaine Dragon Bane-Whitemane and General Urik Dragon Bane."

That got the jarl's attention and he sat up straight in his throne and looked over Mira in interest. She tried not to grind her teeth as her parentage was spoken, knowing it was formality when introduced to a leader of a hold. It was just show to prove that she was someone worth noting and to be treated with respect.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to see you." Balgruuf said, giving her a slight smirk of his lips. His eyes did a lingering run over her body, noting the pleasant curves to match the fine looks. This made Mira's neck hair rise and her teeth grind more.

"My lord," Mira dipped her head.

"What brings you before my company, Lady Mirandra?"

"I bring tidings from Riverwood and some news for the jarl." Mira started. "Dragons have returned to Skyrim, my jarl, and Riverwood is left defenseless."

His head cocked up at the mention of dragons, "Dragons? Are you sure? I have heard rumors coming from the survivors of Helgen but I didn't believe them!"

"It is true, sire, for I have survived the attack on Helgen's Keep myself and saw the great dragon burn its way through it."

"Then it must be. Of course, I will send a unit of guards to Riverwood immediately!" He turned to the left, to his housecarl, a fierce Dunmer female warrior. She glared hostily at Mira, not sure whether to trust the Nord woman or not, despite the proud family lineage.

"I will see to it, sire." Irileth bowed her head.

Balgruuf sat back in his throne, stroking at his beard while he watched Mira. She stood there, hands at her side and waited. "I hear that you have been gone from Whiterun a great many years. It is good that you have returned home. Of course, there is room in court for you, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord, but I have recently returned and have some family business to take care of first. If you have need of my services, as I am a former soldier, please, feel free to call on me." There, Mira thought, she was diplomatic in her refusal. Mother would be proud. But hanging around in Imperial officer circles teaches one a lot about subtle barbs and threats with a sugar coating.

"Of course, of course." Balgruuf waved his hand.

A courier banged through the hall and up the stairs to get to the jarl. Guards and Irileth moved quickly to intercept the courier before approaching Balgruuf. However, the young man slipped their attempted grasps at him and ran the last few steps to the jarl's throne. He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily from the frantic run. Mira immediately went to the courier's side and held his sides, murmuring him to breathe deeply, so he didn't hyperventilate. The courier swallowed and did as told, his eyes looking up to see Mira and then the jarl sitting forward. Irileth bristled threateningly but stayed her hand on her sword.

"Dragon….tower…" he gasped and then swallowed.

"Take your time, young man." Balgruuf told him.

The courier shook his head and spoke again. "I just come from the Western Watchtower, sire. There is a dragon there! The guards need reinforcements!"

"Are you sure?" the jarl questioned the panicked man.

"Positive. It was hovering over the tower, flying about as if deciding whether to attack. It is frightening the farmers!"

"We can't waste any time, sire!" Irileth said with force.

"Go, take a few men with you!" The jarl commanded.

"My lady, will you join me? I could use your experience." The Dunmer asked politely.

"Of course. I will have to get my sword."

"Do so quickly! We will meet you at the gate."

Without another thought, Mira rushed out of Dragon's Reach to her aunt's house where her meager things were. Once there, she quickly divested of the dress and dressed into the light leather armor she preferred. She grabbed her sword and dagger on the way out the door and all but ran through the district to go to the front gate. When she arrived, she saw Boris there, waiting with a couple of his men and Irileth.

"Joining us to go kill a dragon, cousin?" Boris grinned.

"Why not?" She smiled back fiercely, the fire of the impending battle rushing through her body.

The Dunmer nodded to her, pleased that the woman actually made it promptly. The group departed Whiterun and headed down the road and toward the west. It didn't take long for the roar of the dragon to ring out over the tundra plain. It made Mira shiver to hear it but she pressed on, hoping that they would make it in time before the tower was destroyed.

As they approached the tower after a ten-minute jog, they arrived to see fearful guards and fires burning around rubble. The roar of the dragon and deep thrum of its wings brought their gazes upwards. It wasn't the same dragon Mira saw at Helgen's Keep but it was still a fiercesome creature to behold. Releasing her sword from the scabbard, Mira ran toward the tower and sprinted up the ramp. How are you to bring a dragon down to the ground so you could fight it? The guards who had bows, fired, some arrows bouncing off the tough scales of the beast. Either way, it brought the dragon's attention to those men that dared to hurt it. It gave a deafening roar and landed with a crash on the ground, making it shake under its force.

Mira jumped over the wall on the ramp, landing on her feet to the ground and rushed the beast. The other guards yelled and lunged their own swords toward the snapping maw of the dragon. Mira slipped under the flailing wing and toward the hindquarter, swinging her sword toward the tendons of the back legs. The dragon roared loudly, making Mira's ears ring. It turned its head toward her, staring at the human that inflicted pain on it. Quickly, the dragon turned around and started to inhale. She immediately ran off to the side and away from the bellow of flame that issued from the dragon's mouth. One guard that didn't move fast enough, was caught in the flame and yelled out in pain. She circled the dragon, motioning to those near her to circle the dragon. They needed to limit its movements. As it was, her blow to one of its back legs, made the dragon favor it, snapping at anyone trying to get at it.

Irileth moved to Mira's side, breathless. "What do you want me to do?"

"Distract it while I slip to its other leg. If we can keep it from flying off, it would be easier to keep stabbing at it until it dies."

The Dunmer nodded and moved toward the wounded leg of the dragon, feinting with her greatsword. She kept up the feints, distracting the dragon at this threat, so that Mira could quickly move past the lashing tail to the unprotected side. The advantage of wearing light armor was it gave her the ability to move quickly. As Mira's preferable fighting style was with two weapons, the agility and speed needed to deflect attacks as needed. Mira rolled under the dragon's tail as it lifted and swung it around to knock one of the guards down. Flashing her steel sword out to the other set of tendons, Mira's arm shook at the impact to the tough hide. Still, the edge of the blade sliced through and severed the tendons connected to the foot.

The dragon roared out its pain and fury, his hindquarters no longer able to support him, he went down. Mira and the guards rushed forward and stabbed at the crippled beast. Upon Mira's final thrust into the giant beast, something strange started happening to the dragon. It slowly started to burn, flames and ash swirling up and away from the corpse while it lay there. She stepped back looking at what was happening in confusion. Next came a jumble of voices in that foreign tongue Mira heard when at Helgen's Keep. Instead of angry chaos, there was a subtle swirl of power and recognition. A gust of the dragon ash swirled toward her and around her, whipping her hair into her eyes, making Mira hold up her arms against the gale. The voice chattered at her, cried to her, the gale wind tugged and pushed, making Mira stumble at the unexpectedness. Opening her mouth to yell something to the guards and Irilith, the gale flew into her, making Mira stiffen in surprise. A surge of power flowed into her, the dragon voice joining Mira as it filled her body.

Blinking, Mira looked up in a daze at the guard's looks of astonishment and awe. They started to whisper among themselves, sharing looks towards her and to the dragon skeleton that lay on the ground. The voice quieted in her head, to which Mira was thankful. Confused as to what happened, Mira sheathed her sword and dagger and gave a step forward, only to stumble, her knees feeling weak all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?" The Dunmer asked Mira, as she came to give a steadying hand.

"I'm…I'm fine. Got a little light headed there."

"What happened just now? The guards are spouting off some nonsense of you taking in the dragon's soul, a sure sign that you are Dragonborn."

"I don't know." Mira replied truthfully. "I heard…I heard a voice speaking in some language I didn't know and then, that gale flew into me."

"She is the Dragonborn, by Talos!" the one guard praised. "The Dragonborn has returned!"

"Don't be a fool!" Irileth snapped at the guard but she looked at Mira curiously. "We better get back to the jarl. You look pale."

Mira simply nodded and followed the Dunmer female as she led the troupe back to Whiterun.

-={|O|}=-

She dragged herself through the door of her room at the Bannered Mare, still a bit stunned from the events of what happened to her that afternoon. The Greybeards call rang out through the province, calling her to their retreat at High Hrothgar. Everyone in Whiterun was talking about her as the Dragonborn. Mira didn't feel so legendary as she was tired and ached. When taking the dragon's soul, yes, something in her changed subtly. Stretching her hands in front of her, Mira tried to make out any change in her. The hands were strong and wiry, long fingers and blunt nails were the same, as were the years of calluses that had formed on her hands. Bringing them to her face, Mira felt the planes of her face and it seemed the same too.

Any change Mira felt was a subtle shift of power in her, a yearning in her blood for something indefinable. Giving a huge sigh, Mira undressed out of the light armor and threw on a light shift. She crawled under the worn but clean sheets of the bed and laid there in the dark of the room. Music drifted up from downstairs as the bard played, along with drunken laughter.

She laid there for over an hour and couldn't sleep. Too much was going on in her head for Mira to rest. Grumbling, she flung the covers back and got up. Reaching for a pair of leather breeches and a shirt, Mira dressed herself. She finished tying the third tie, leaving the rest of the shirt open to expose her cleavage, and then grabbed for her long knife. Looking at the worn grip of the blade, Mira lovingly rubbed her thumb over it. Her father's knife had been with him all through his campaigns and up to his death. It had blooded many enemies and showed the nicks from repeated use. Slipping it into the sheath on her belt, Mira headed out of her rented room.

Her feet headed down the road toward the gate but before leaving through the gate, made a left hand turn and up through a narrow stairway up to the walls. There was a particular spot she would go to when she wanted peace and quiet, and time to be alone to think. The tower wasn't manned often but it held the best view of the tundra plain. Tonight, only one of the moons was out, making the stars shine incredibly bright in the night sky. As Mira climbed the ladder to the tower post, she stopped as she reached the top and inhaled.

"I figured you would be here." Farkas rumbled at her.

"What are you doing here, Farkas?"

"I thought you needed someone to talk to…or not." He shrugged and eased the chair he was sitting in back, propping his feet up on the wall.

Sighing and shaking her head, Mira took the empty chair beside him and copied his stance, crossing her ankles. She rolled her head back and looked up into the jewel-filled sky. They sat in silence for a long while, enjoying the crisp night air and the company. Mira remembered a few nights where Farkas would join her up here and do exactly what they were doing now. He waited for her to speak, never one to initiate a conversation. He knew if Mira had something to say, she would speak. However, tonight changed that.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, eying Mira from the corner of his bright grey eyes.

"Go meet with the Greybeards. Maybe they have answers about me being Dovahkiin. I don't know how this is possible…why me? Farkas, why did this come to me?"

"Maybe it is meant to happen. You always have been destined for something special, Mir."

"How can you be so sure of that?" She turned her head to look at Farkas.

"Because you have this certain…poise, and charisma that is often attributed to those that do great things." He looked at Mira square on, that unfathomable look in his eyes again that Mira never seen before.

"Good leaders of men have that, Farkas. I am just a soldier, not a legendary hero." Mira shook her head.

"We make ourselves to be who we are. Yes, you are a soldier, but from what I've read and your aunt told me, you were a leader of men and women too. That was you, Mira, not anyone else." Farkas gave a little shrug of his shoulder and turned to look out into the night sky.

"Maybe you have a point." Mira begrudged Farkas his line of reasoning. He only grunted in response.

They sat in silence, listening to crickets and frogs play their chorus in the night. Mira sank further down into the chair, her head resting on the back of the chair as she closed her eyes. She had forgotten what Skyrim summer nights were like. The night was cool but not unbearable and it was alive with sound. The tundra wasn't heavily populated, so a lot of the wildlife roamed freely. Foxes were heard giving their yips while they chased after mice or other small vermin, far off away from any civilization, wolves cried into the night. To top off the evening, Mira felt safe as she was with an old friend. Before she realized it, Mira had slowly drifted off to sleep.

Farkas looked at her and gave a tender smile. His fingers gently brushed away an errant strand of hair from Mira's eyes. Quietly, he uprighted himself from his chair and bent over to pick the woman up into his arms. Mira murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Farkas' chest as he held her close and walked from the tower toward the Bannered Mare.


	5. Chapter 5

TES: Skyrim – The Dragon's Bane

**Chapter 5  
>Confronting Old Demons<strong>

It had been a couple of weeks before Mira saw the welcome sight of Whiterun. Hitching her pack on her back, she trudged up the cobbled road toward the gate, ready to head to her new house that she had purchased from the jarl. Breezehome was quaint and definitely fit the name it was given. There were holes in the roof and siding that needed fixing before the colder weather came to the plains. Lydia, her housecarl, had probably gotten everything all settled into the house. It was strange to think after all these years of being mobile in the Imperial army; Mira had a home and a companion to watch over her home. Of course, Lydia knew how to handle a sword and bow, so if needed, Mira would have a fellow fighting partner if she needed to be away more than a couple of days.

Boris greeted her from the tower, rushing down the ladder to land heavily on the ground nearby. He strode over and immediately took Mira's pack off her shoulders. "So, what did they say?" he asked, his blue-gray eyes shining with curiosity.

"They confirmed that I am dragonborn and taught me about the thu'um and dragons. It is strange to feel this new power in me."

"So, you being dragonborn, what does it mean? Are the dragons back in Skyrim now?"

"Yes, they are. I've heard a couple on my trip up to the Throat of the World. The Greybeards told me that a dragonborn is made when there is a need and now, there is a need."

"What do you do in the meantime, between the dragon hunting?" Boris asked as they neared the door to Breezehome.

"As I am not hanging up my sword yet, I guess I need to find work. The inheritance will only go so far and I'm afraid that after purchasing Breezehome, it left the coffers a little low."

"Well, why not see if the Companions will take you? You are experienced and would fit perfectly."

"I…" Mira paused while her hand was on the door handle. "I might look into it."

She opened the door and was greeted by Lydia, who came over to take Mira's pack from Boris and then her swords, placing them on the weapons rack off to the side. A fire was lit and crackling merrily, lending a homey feeling to the house. Fresh stew was also bubbling away, making Mira's stomach growl as it smelled fresh food. Boris took his leave to go back to his post, giving Mira another hint to go to Jorrvaskr.

"How was your trip, my thane?" Lydia asked.

"It was fine." Mira sighed and looked at the fellow woman, standing there waiting to serve Mira. "Lydia, I'm not used to having a housecarl, when I have done for myself for many years in the army. Please, call me Mira when not in formal company. There is no need for formality when at home."

"Of course, my…Mira." Lydia slowly tried out Mira's name and gave a shy smile.

"How long have you been in Whiterun?"

"I came with the jarl's household when he was appointed to Whiterun fifteen years ago. I was but a little girl then, serving as a handmaiden to his wife."

"How did you get to wielding a blade then?" Mira was curious.

Lydia laughed softly and helped Mira with the light armor jerkin. "Balgruuf's champion and housecarl, Irileth, taught me. At first, it was with a small knife, so I could protect my maidenhood but I got the fire in my belly that craved for more."

Mira smiled, "My father saw that in me, too, and trained me from an early age. I was better than the new squires come into the Bear's service."

"What was it like to know the Bear of Windhelm?" Lydia asked, as she led Mira further into the small abode to a small bathroom that held a heated sunken bathtub.

"He was a bear of a man, and I don't mean temperament. If you ever seen Ulfric, you would understand why the Stormcloak men are referred to as bears. The Bear loved children and was kind with them, particularly myself, as I was his favorite advisor's only daughter. But don't let that sweet nature fool you! He was a disciplinarian and fierce warrior. I used to watch father and the Bear spar in the training yard. Ulfric and I would sit on the bench and watch these two grown men pummel each other as if they were serious about killing each other. But at the end of the session, they would laugh and help each other out of the yard."

Mira stripped out of the travel worn clothes and went to sink into the hot water of the bathtub. She continued to talk with the housecarl, getting to know Lydia a bit better. She had to admit that while Lydia was a bit of a quiet person Mira liked the young woman. Lydia was curious and enthusiastic to do the best she can for her thane. Mira told Lydia that she didn't need an abject servant but someone she could trust to care for her property and help her on jobs.

Lydia nodded, giving that small shy smile. Shaking her head, Mira gave a little sigh. The woman was young and inexperienced in many things. That was to change, as Mira knew how to train future soldiers, and so, she took it on herself to start furthering Lydia's lessons with swordsmanship and tactics.

By the time Mira was done soaking and washing away the road from her body and hair, it was well into the evening. She stretched luxuriously as the fine linen sheath settled on her curves. Walking around her house barefoot was a pleasant feeling, which had Mira giggling to herself as the soft pad of bare feet on stone reached her ears. Next, she went to grab a bowl to spoon out the rabbit stew Lydia prepared for them. It smelled heavenly and when Mira took a cooling bite, she sighed happily. One thing she didn't need to teach the young housecarl was cooking. Taking her bowl back to the table, Mira sat down and reached for a chunk of bread and some mead.

She had to admit that it felt good to come to her own home, dinner ready and was able to relax after a few days of traveling. As she ate, Mira considered the Companions. Farkas had left an open invitation for her, thinking she would add something to the Companions. Maybe she could but the reason she hesitated was Vilkas. Could she face him after all these years? Why should she be afraid to as she had every right still to be angry with him? However, Mira thought on it more, she was more afraid of that dangerous side in him that would snap without notice. Shaking her head, Mira chided herself. Back then, she was much younger and blindsided by the pure rage in the young man. Both of them have aged and hopefully tempered. Vilkas shouldn't hold her back from joining the Companions.

After finishing her dinner, Mira took the dishes to the sink, rinsed it out, and set it on the sideboard. Mira padded up the ladder stairs to the loft and to her bed. The bedroom was cozy, with a single candle burning on the side table by the bed. Shafts of moonlight streamed through the roof vents, casting a silver light into the room. Lydia had placed an extra fur on the bed before turning in. The veteran soldier slipped into the bed and snuggled down under the heavy weight of the furs and sheets. Reaching a hand over, Mira pinched out the candle flame.

-==[o]==-

She stood at the front door to Jorrvaskr, weighing the option of whether to step inside the door. Mira threw her shoulders back and set her mind to joining. She is a soldier, a veteran officer, and a daughter of a great warrior. Putting a hand on the door handle, Mira pushed the door in and stepped inside. The dimness of the interior took a while to adjust but once her eyes adjusted, Mira looked around the central hall of Jorrvaskr. There was a scuffle and some yells as two men shoved and punched each other down the stairs at the end. There were shouted insults and cocky assurances that made Mira chuckle.

"Don't worry about them; it's good for them to work it out." A gruff voice said as a warrior approached Mira.

Mira spotted an older man with his long hair tied back, his face seen rough times in his life. "The egos of young fighters always need to be beaten out before they are open to learning."

The man laughed and nodded. "Very true, very true!" He turned to her, sizing her up as Mira stood there by the front door. "You are not a young recruit and from the looks of you, you have twice the experience than these whelps."

"Aye, I do." Mira nodded. "I'm here to actually join the Companions. I figure I could put my sword to use and well, I need something to do."

"You are Mira, aren't you? The one they are calling Dragonborn now? I'm Skjor, one of the leaders of the Companions but you need to talk to Kodlak. Only he gives the say of who should join or not."

"Okay, and where will I find Kodlak?"

"Head to the back and take the stairs down. I'm sure you know the way, as I noticed you come in with Farkas one night. Anyway, instead of taking the side passages, keep going to the end. You will find the Harbinger's rooms at the end. He will be there."

"Thank you, Skjor."

"Don't thank me yet. You will need to prove yourself if Kodlak accepts your request."

"Then I will be ready to prove myself. It won't be the first time." Mira took her leave and headed down to the Jorrvaskr's living quarters. It was a little more lively now that it was daytime and the young and veteran fighters were up and about. They gave greeting but went along to whatever task or chore they were off to do. Mira saw the open double doors at the end of the corridor that indicated Kodlak's rooms. As she got closer, she could hear Vilkas and an older voice talking. Mira slowed her steps and stopped at the threshold of the room.

Vilkas stopped talking and looked up. His face closed down with his mouth hardening into a frown. The older man motioned Mira in. Vilkas avoided looking at her as she stepped through and stood in front of them.

"I see the Dragonborn has come to visit us. To what do we owe this visit, Mira Dragon Bane?"

She looked at Kodlak, seeing a shrewd man that wore a heavy mantle of responsibility and wisdom on his shoulders. He was well informed to know who she was as she arrived. Mira didn't spare a glance to Vilkas, clearly ignoring his baleful glances at her. Giving the older man a nod of respect, Mira stated her purpose. "I have come to put myself forward to join the Companions. Since learning of my new…role, I need to have steady work to pay for expenses of armor and arms."

"I have heard much about your skills, Mira. Quite an adept swordswoman, so it has been witnessed."

"Aye."

"Well, your experience and arm would be a worthy addition but while I give my council, I am not a deciding voice in whether you would be accepted by the others."

"Kodlak, no!" Vilkas growled. "She has no place here."

Kodlak eyed the hot-tempered man across the table from him. "Give me a reason why not."

"I…uh…" he gaped and then clamped his mouth shut.

"Then you will take her to the yard and test her, Vilkas. If she can beat our best warrior, then she is welcome into the Companions."

Mira blinked at this decree. To face Vilkas on the training yard was something she hadn't expected. She may not have been able to defeat him twenty years ago, due to his agility and brute power with the greatsword, but she did have twenty years to hone her own skills and know her limitations. Now, Mira thought she stood a fair chance against him.

"Alright, I will do this. If she can't, then she leaves."

"Do you agree to the terms, Mira?" Kodlak asked her.

"I do."

"Good, I am sure that everyone will want to watch the would-be Companion battle Vilkas." The old man chuckled.

Kodlak stood up and led the way out of his chambers. Vilkas stood after him and looked to Mira. Giving a jerk of his head, he waited for her to precede him. She followed Kodlak back through the residence and up through the hall and out to the training yard. Already word had reached through those that were there and quickly joined the trio outside. Shaking her hands loose, Mira prepared herself for what was going to be a bitch of a fight. There was twenty years of animosity stored up between her and Vilkas.

The center of the yard was cleared, as those that joined the testing of a new Companion gathered around. Mira's eyes caught Farkas' as he ambled up to the edge of the circle. He stood there and crossed his arms, looking on impassively. Though when he caught Mira's eyes, he gave a slight nod to her. She turned back to the center of the yard where Vilkas had shrugged out of his jerkin and unsheathed his great sword. He sneered toward her, dropping into a combative stance. She shook her head slightly and unsheathed both long sword and long knife. His hot headedness remained, even after twenty years.

"So…dragonborn, I hope your skill has improved since last we tumbled."

"You had the element of surprise back then, sir." Mira replied coolly to Vilkas' taunt.

"Well, we are on equal footing now. Though, skill has yet to be proven." Vilkas' grey eyes burned brightly, wanting the fight to start.

"I think you might be surprised." Mira grinned wolfishly.

Vilkas made the first wide swing toward her. Mira met his blade with a cross of her own, then using the momentum to push the larger man back from her. He wasn't as big as his twin but Vilkas still retained his agility and strength. Mira quickly danced away as he swung in a wide arc toward her ribs. When she moved, her feet spun on the balls and Mira slapped the flat of her blade on Vilkas' ass cheek.

His face turned red at the strike. It was an insult to his pride. That hit was one given to whelps to teach them manners and scold them for overreaching. Mira dipped her head in mock salute to Vilkas and rushed a feint toward Vilkas, getting under his defense to where using his great sword was useless. His body turned and slammed into Mira, pushing her off of him and away. This time, he gave a mocking grin and bowed slightly at the waist. Now, the testing was over with and the fight became a personal contest of wills.

The spectators were unaware of the change of the spar, except for Farkas and Kodlak. Farkas started as his brother swung with full force toward Mira's back, only to see her drop to a crouch and swing a leg out to catch his brother. Kodlak laid a restraining hand on his arm and shook his head.

"This was long time coming, Farkas. Let it be."

"So he can add another mark on her like he did to her face? This time, he could kill her!"

"Don't count Mira out of the fight yet. She has a cool head and that usually prevails over hot tempers. It is why she was a commander of a legion down in Cirodiil."

"How did you know?"

"Don't you think I haven't tracked Mira's career since her leave-taking, young wolf?"

"I don't understand, Harbinger."

"You don't need to." Kodlak whistled as a perfect-scored hit landed on Vilkas' rump again by Mira.

Vilkas growled and over reached his swing, letting Mira duck under his guard and hit his ribs yet again. After knocking the wind out of him, she swept a leg out and tripped the man face first into the dirt of the training yard. The great sword clattered and slid in the dirt a few feet away from his grasp. He was about to rush over there and grab it until a boot pushed his ass down, pinning Vilkas to the ground. A small prick of a sword tip poked between his shoulder blades.

"Do you yield?" Mira asked coolly.

"Do I what?" Vilkas snarled angrily.

"Yield, forfeit, cease, give up, submit..." Mira expanded for Vilkas.

"I know what yield means, woman!" he roared hotly. "Let me up!"

"Not until you tell me that you yield." Mira smiled tightly, a steely tone edging her voice.

This made Vilkas blink. He never heard this in Mira before. This was a soldier talking, a commanding officer issuing an order to her subordinate. It only served to redden his face more, not in anger but embarrassment. He knew he was bested and by a far better warrior than he was. The irony of it was, it was by the same woman he had unfairly attacked and marked for the rest of her life. Instead of hiding that scar of shame of his cowardly action, Mira wore it like a badge. The reason behind the getting of that scar on her cheek wasn't honorable but it served as a constant reminder. Vilkas felt shame for what he had done to her in the past and shame now for denying a better fighter entrance into the Companions. However, he couldn't and wouldn't let Mira know that.

"I yield." Vilkas gritted out harshly.

The pressure of her boot on his ass was gone and Vilkas slowly stood up. He glowered balefully at the spectators, the young whelps, and recruits. They hid their grins and quickly left the arena of the fight. Dusting the dirt off his breeches, Vilkas looked into Mira's cold steel grey eyes. The hard edge was still in them as she looked at him. There was no smug smile of victory, no boasting remark to celebrate her win over him, the best of the Companion's fighters. He caught a glimpse of Farkas, who held a slight smile of smug satisfaction on his face. This made Vilkas' nostrils flare slightly at his brother.

"So, no parting words of victory? No boasting words of how you got the better of me?" Vilkas goaded Mira.

"No. Why would I need to gloat over a victory that was justifiably mine? I know I beat you, the others know it too. It would waste my time and breath to further beat that fact around." Mira replied equably.

He worked his jaw in annoyance and grudging respect for this woman Mira had become. "Then I won't hold you back from joining the Companions." Vilkas grumbled. "At least let me have my dignity and leave the yard peacefully."

"Of course." Mira said, handing over Vilkas's great sword to him. He gruffly thanked her and left, not without a baleful glare at his twin.

Farkas sighed heavily and shook his head. "Stubborn fool."

Mira snorted. "He'll get it one of these days."

"Yet, you did earn something from him, Mira." Kodlak, who had observed Vilkas carefully, knowing the man quite well, along with his brother, made his thoughts known. "You have received his grudging respect."

"He will never admit that to my face." Mira stated.

"Maybe not today but in time, possibly."

"Now, he is going to soak his pride in a pint or two." Farkas rumbled.

Mira blanched a little. "I…think I won't stick around, if that is okay."

Farkas quickly shot her a look and closed his eyes briefly. "Wrong turn of phrase but it is the truth. Mir. He doesn't get into those rages anymore."

"I can attest to the fact that Vilkas has learned to control those fits." Kodlak agreed with Farkas.

"Maybe he has. After all, it has been two decades since I was last here."

"Indeed. Now, young lady, welcome to the Companions!" the Harbinger grinned toward Mira, extending his arm. She grasped it and accepted the welcome. Farkas gave his usual half-smile and jerked his head to the side. Meaning, Mira should join him.

They left Kodlak to yell at a couple of the recruits to start their drills. Both fighters and long time friends walked away from Jorrvaskr and into the Cloud District of Whiterun. The sun shone high overhead as the day wore on into afternoon. Farkas went to one of the grocer stands and picked up some fruits, hard bread and cheese. The bundle of food was wrapped for him as he finished paying the vendor.

"Come on." He said to Mira.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see."

They headed out of Whiterun through one of the lower side gates that headed straight out onto the tundra plain. Farkas led the way, making them walk through the hilly plain and toward a large outcropping of rock that hung over a pond. Large shrubs and cattails dotted around the clear pond. Mira recognized it and grinned. She rushed up under the overhang, seeing the cleared out hollow that made a perfect camping spot. Farkas grinned at her and clambered after her, joining Mira in short order. He laid the food bundle down and proceeded to sit down on the rock. Mira joined him, leaning back against the smoothed out rock.

"I almost forgot about this place." Mira said.

"I didn't. Some things have changed but a lot has remained the same."

She looked at the man sitting next to her in puzzlement. For a man that was straightforward with what he was thinking that statement was rather vague for Farkas. "Are you one of those things that has stayed the same or changed?"

His eyes shot towards Mira's, startled and a little surprised that she caught on his phrasing. "A little of both, I guess."

"That is rather vague."

"What can I say? I'm twenty years older, Mira. I'm older and wiser in my years. But I still remain the same man that has been your dear friend." He stopped before he admitted to more. Biting the inside of his cheek, Farkas kept the rest of feelings silent. Now wasn't the time, especially when so much has happened to Mira, and more will happen. Farkas couldn't quite understand what it entailed to be dovahkiin but he wanted to be at Mira's side as she journeyed down that road.

Mira didn't miss the abrupt cessation of his words. However, she didn't press Farkas. He was a stubborn man and if pressed, he just closed up even more. That tenacity was what made him a fierce and indomitable warrior. Farkas never gave in to pressure, never lost his temper in a flash, unlike his twin.

"Alright, I accept that." For now, she thought. "So, shall we eat?"

Farkas smiled crookedly. "I thought you'd never ask! I'm starving!"

Mira laughed and plunged into the cloth of bundled food.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon's Bane

Chapter 6 – A Man Dreams

"_Father! Can't you make her stay! Why is she leaving? This is not fair!" Ulfric's voice rose even louder for each exclaimed question he threw at the jarl of Windhelm._

"_She has made her decision, Ulfric. Mira is free to leave as she chooses. I do not hold her to her father's oath to me." The Bear told his youngest son patiently. _

_The young man sulked and paced furiously before the jarl, the long blond tresses flying behind him. His ice-blue eyes flashed and his jaw worked. He couldn't understand why Mira would leave her home, leave all she knew….leave HIM! She was his closest friend, his confidante, and so much more that hearing the nonsense that Mira told him that she couldn't stay was unfathomable to the passionate man. Ulfric was her senior by five years but it didn't matter, he depended on Mira. He needed her. _

_Damn! Ulfric paused in his pacing and blinked. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest at a sudden realization. Despite their childish pact and keeping their close friendship above sex, Ulfric looked back over the past few months of his time with Mira._

_They trained together, fought, sparred, and often hunted for days on end. They laughed and cried together, and yes, he had his share of women to sport with but none of them compared to her, who was his heart's soul. The Bear would snort at his foolish poetic nonsensical words but it was how Ulfric could espouse the feelings inside of him. The two or three young men Mira would spend time with, Ulfric always found some excuse to be there or run into her. He never liked seeing her with anyone without him. No, he shook his head, he was jealous and didn't want anyone BUT him with Mira._

_Now, here he was, acting like a spoiled child, trying to demand his father to deny Mira from leaving. Sighing heavily, Ulfric's temper started to wind down. Thinking more clearly, and looking back on the events over the past couple of weeks, seeing the grief and barely checked murderous rage in the young woman, Ulfric did understand why she was leaving._

"_Fuck, I'm a fool." He said roughly._

"_No, son, a fool wouldn't recognize it if he was being one. You are just a man losing a woman who is probably the best match for him." The Bear cut to the heart of the whole tirade, which made Ulfric blink._

"_Why…why did he have to do something so stupid? Then try to reconcile with Mira? The General was the only parent left from her family!" He turned his gaze up to his father, who stood three inches taller than him, and Ulfric towered over his brother, who was years older. The Bear grasped his younger son's shoulder and gave a comforting smile through his wooly grey beard._

"_It was an accident, yes, a stupid accident but Mira is a true daughter of Skyrim and that action is an unforgivable act on a beloved family member. I am impressed to see how much restraint she is holding in not committing murder in our house. Then neither you nor I could save her from a prison sentence if that happened._

"_And we have to be so civilized nowadays!" Ulfric blew out in a gust of breath. "Sometimes, the old ways are the easiest way to deal with problems."_

"_We are not barbarians, Ulfric. Remember we are the wellspring from which others have come from." The Bear chided his son. _

"_Of course, father, you are right." Ulfric bowed his head. "I don't want her to go."_

"_I know. I don't want to see her go either. She is like a daughter to me. Now, go and see her before she slips away into the snow."_

_Ulfric nodded and left his father in the study to go and find Mira. He knew where she would be, where she always was during the early morning hours. His feet travelled down the hall from his father's study to the war room. The war room where his father and Mira's would go over strategy and what units were to be stationed to better utilize the weak soldiers with the strong commanders. He and Mira would often be there listening to the grizzled veterans talk, and many times drink into the late hours of the night. When the Bear wasn't there, then it was Urik alone, studying and contemplating old campaigns. Ulfric remembered one morning when he snuck after Mira, to see where she was going and find out that she would sneak into the war room and spend time with her father. Often times, they would sit there and talk about what was going on with her schooling and training but there were times they talked about her mother. The morning he stood at the cracked door, Ulfric heard one such conversation, and for the first time, heard the great general Urik Dragon Bane cry softly after the loss of his beloved wife. It made him feel guilty for intruding on such a personal matter but Ulfric couldn't move, his heart going out to Mira and Urik._

_As he approached the door now, Ulfric slowed, swallowing hard the words he wanted to tell Mira. Knocking quietly on the slightly open door, he waited._

"_Come in, Ric." Mira called to him._

"_How did you know it was me?" He slipped in and quietly shut the door._

"_Who else would search for me and try to talk to me out of leaving?" She turned those molten silver eyes on him, which made his heart wrench again. Those eyes could be the coldest steel and yet, the softest grey of morning fog coming off the river._

"_Is it so wrong of me to try?" Ulfric walked softly over to where Mira stood at the narrow leaded window._

"_Don't you understand why I can't stay? It's not you, Ric, no, it is not you." Mira reached up to lay a hand on Ulfric's clean cheek. "But…"_

_He laid a finger on her lips to quiet her words. "I understand now. I may not have wanted to believe the reason but I see the reason of why you must go and why father isn't stopping you."_

"_He's a wise man."_

"_I'll never have his wisdom or his knack in reading people."_

"_Don't underestimate yourself, Ric. You understand others more than you think. What stops you is that raging passion in you that acts first before thinking."_

_Those words pierced through him. Mira understood him all too well. His finger caressed over her mouth, followed by a thumb, giving off a more intimate gesture than the deep friendship they shared since childhood. Ulfric searched Mira's eyes trying to find what she was thinking and if some way, she felt that same revelation that had blossomed in his chest. However, her eyes were guarded, grief tinged at the edges and a restlessness of spirit. If he loved her, Ulfric would just let it be, letting Mira leave with a clear conscience. He was afraid that once Mira walked out that door, he wouldn't see her again._

_Leaning down slowly, his fingers cupping her chin, Ulfric brushed a soft kiss across Mira's lips. He didn't demand anything, didn't need her to return the implied meaning behind it, Ulfric just wanted to let Mira know she was going to be missed._

"_I won't be gone forever, Ric." Mira whispered against his mouth. "I'm only going back to Whiterun to stay with my aunt Isolde. Who knows, I might find work with the Companions."_

"_I will miss you all the same. I…I…." Ulfric stuttered suddenly._

_Mira rested a finger on his mouth. "Shhh, don't say it. This is hard enough as it is."_

_Ulfric numbly nodded his understanding. She made impeccable sense, as always, which in many ways had infuriated him. He grabbed at one of her braids, feeling the smoothness of the dark hair through his fingers one last time. Mira smiled sadly and pulled away from him. Her braid slipped from his fingers, along with a blue ribbon that was wrapped at the end. He watched her leave the war room, the door shutting quietly into a profound silence. Ulfric could hear his heart breaking as the woman he finally realized was the best suited for him left his life for many years._

That faded blue ribbon twined between his fingers as Ulfric pressed his lips to it, staring out at the snow lashed window of his own war room off the great hall. It was the same ribbon Mira had worn when she left, the ribbon he had given her for her sixteenth birthing day. Through the years, it had become his token, a charm, and memento, which he fought to keep with him throughout the years. Between wars and imprisonment, Ulfric held onto this precious ribbon.

"My jarl?" Galmar spoke questionably at Ulfric's faraway look.

"Hmm?" Ulfric turned his gaze toward his war advisor and Stormcloak general.

"What do you think of the plan? The raid on the supply train toward the Reach?"

"I'm sorry, Galmar, my mind was elsewhere."

"I see that." Galmar said dryly. He went over to another table that held a pitcher of dark ale and poured two mugs for them. Walking over, he handed one to Ulfric, who nodded thanks and placed the mug on the table, untouched.

"Is this raid time critical?"

"The supply train isn't due to leave Markarth for another week."

"Good, then let's discuss this in a couple days time."

"Is everything all right? Since coming back from Helgen, you have been a little…distracted. And well, you have been worrying at that ribbon quite a bit." Galmar took a healthy drink from his ale and smacked his lips. He ran a hand over his shaven head before setting it back down on the chair arm.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ulfric waved his hand dismissively. "What's the news from Whiterun?"

"Whiterun?" Galmar raised his bushy eyebrows. "Well, a couple of dragons have been spotted and killed there. There is talk of dovahkiin has come. It is a woman! A daughter of Skyrim, no less!"

"Dovahkiin? Really?" Ulfric's attention snapped awake immediately. "Then the roar a couple of weeks ago was the Grey Beards calling to her!"

"Yes." Galmar nodded. "You wouldn't believe who the dragonborn is…Mirandra Dragon Bane! Urik's own daughter!"

"Mira!" Ulfric asked in surprise.

"Aye." Galmar's eyes twinkled as he caught on to Ulfric's distraction. "How fortunate, she has returned just in time to deal with the return of dragons in Skyrim. Just think if she should decide to join the Stormcloaks..."

"She won't." Ulfric sank back into his chair. "She was looking forward to retirement before this whole dovahkiin destiny came upon her shoulders. I'm sure she will have her time taken up with dealing with a bigger threat than our rebellion."

"I'm just saying it would be good to have her on our side, Ulfric." Galmar paused and looked at Ulfric seriously. "You need to stop thinking about her."

"Excuse me?" Ulfric narrowed his eyes at his general and friend.

"Mira. She made her choice, so you told, and her path lays another way than that of yours and Windhelm. It's been twenty years, Ric! She is a woman of her own mind and ways, not to mention a former Imperial officer."

"Are you going to hold that against her?"

"No. Not until she gives me reason otherwise."

"I try to forget about her, Galmar, but…Mira is always in my heart. Upon seeing her tied up in that damn cart next to me, everything I thought I was over with her came back. Seeing her fight in the courtyard of Helgen, by the Divine, Galmar, it was glorious! She is a living Valkyrie! I saw that focus and coldness before she left Windhelm but it is forged steel now. Urik and my father would have been immensely proud."

"And you are in love with her." Galmar stated boldly.

Ulfric blinked, his mouth open to deny the statement but realize he couldn't. He loved her back then and despaired losing her after hearing her self-imposed exile to Cyrodiil. The Bear forbade him to go there and join the Imperial legion, saying it was foolish to trail after the young woman like a lost whelp. However, Ulfric countered he was the younger son, not suitable for being a priest, and the other option was to make his way serving in the legion. That was what Ulfric told himself but that nagging voice in his head hoped that he would run into Mira. Therefore, he defied the Bear, left for Cyrodiil and joined the ranks of the army. The Legion was a good way of life and helped temper his passion and fighting spirit that couldn't be stamped out by the Grey Beards. He was an idealistic man back then, until he was captured.

Shaking his head from the sudden influx of memories, Ulfric sighed. "I am. I always have. In my heart, but was a fool to believe otherwise. However, she won't have me other than as a friend. Damn her, knowing that now, this rebellion of ours will take precedence over anything that I could offer her."

"Have you considered that she doesn't want anything from you but your regard?" Galmar asked. "It seems she doesn't want to be a part of the politics of Windhelm and I can't blame her!"

"If I was anything other than jarl and free to do as I please, I would live happily as a poor hunter to have Mira there at my side. Alas, I am what I am, and am doing what I am in order to better the people of Skyrim."

"Ah, yes, for the people. Just don't forget about your needs, Ric. You are but a man. If it is meant to be, it will be but you can't force people to join your side. You don't force the people of Skyrim to do so, so don't expect that of Mira."

"How did you get to be so wise in the affairs of a man's heart, Galmar?" Ulfric raised an eyebrow.

The older grizzled man laughed. "I am a man and know what love does to one's sanity. As I said before all this talk, forget about her for the time being. If you see her, you will see her in time. Your focus right now is on our rebellion and kicking these damned Thalmor and their black arts out of Skyrim."

"Along with the Imperials, eh?"

"If they remain loyal to their elvish masters, yes." Galmar grinned a wicked smile.

Ulfric's fingers smoothed the worn silky ribbon between them. Someday, he thought, he would win Mira's heart. He knew he was entrenched in her heart too, because that morning after Helgen's destruction was anything to go by, there was hope. Ulfric refused to believe that Mira would have lain with him if she felt nothing but a rekindled friendship. He knew women enough that if they didn't want you, they would push a man's attentions away…forcibly. At least, that was true of Nord women.

"Alright, before we discuss the next move in the raids and war parties, I need something to eat." Ulfric stood up from the chair, pocketing the ribbon into his coat. "Mira will have her hands full with the dragons, if they truly returned in numbers. Let the Stormcloaks that patrol the roads keep an eye out and if they happen on Mira, give her utmost respect and help if she asks. We don't need any added hostility or fear because of the dragons."

"Fear not, my jarl, the Stormcloaks are in awe that dovahkiin has returned to the land and that it is a Nord."

"Has Ralof returned from Riverwood?"

"Aye."

"Send for him. I have something in mind for his talents. That river rat has a knack of escaping dire situations. We can use that to our advantage with some of these raids." Ulfric chuckled.

Galmar laughed along with his friend, glad to see the jarl back in business and over this brief moment of moping. There was a lot at stake and he couldn't afford Ulfric's attention being distracted by a forlorn love of a woman. No, Skyrim needed Ulfric at his peak, ready to lead its people to freedom from the Dominion and Imperium.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragon's Bane

Chapter 7 – To New Starts

"So, this is a little clean up job of some bandits?" Mira asked the stiff form of Vilkas, sitting on the horse in front of her.

"Yes. They have been a growing problem to the farmers nearby." Vilkas fell silent after giving Mira a response.

"Then why am I with you?" She asked mildly.

"Because Kodlak told me to take you."

Mira fell silent after that statement. Vilkas didn't want her along any more than she wanted to be at his side for this job. Even if she had bested him in the training yard, Mira knew that she still had to prove herself to the Harbinger and the rest that she was capable of doing the work. However, there was an ulterior motive and she guessed it was to get Vilkas and her to air out any contention between them and see if it could be resolved.

It had been twenty years since that fateful night. Can she let things go when it came to the man that scarred her face? They were once friends. Maybe not as close as she was with his brother but regardless, they got along fairly well. Her fingers idly traced the pale scar line on her cheek. She did nothing wrong except refuse Vilkas' aggressive advances.

However, he didn't take the rejection well, and in a pique of anger, he accused her of sleeping with his brother. It was untrue and Farkas adamantly objected. The time of youthful transgressions seem so large and important. Add drink and fighting, and then things had a tendency to escalate out of hand. Vilkas loved to do both back then and when he was well into his ale, it changed his personality. He always was aggressive but he got more so with a few pints in him.

Mira sighed deeply. They were so young and hotheaded. She was also grieving at the time, so her better temper was not there. All Mira wanted from Vilkas was an apology and attempt to let the matter lie in the past between them. They may never regain that friendship from so long ago but some words of sorry would be a step to healing the rift. She did no wrong in refusing Vilkas' pursuit.

But if he didn't make the attempt, was she willing to make the initial gesture? If they were to work together, what would it take someone to give in order to get along tolerably? Mira wasn't asking for a renewal of friendship but that some sort of peace was established between them. Animosity and old anger did not work well in a team. She had dealt with it enough when commanding her own troops in Cyrodiil. You need to depend on the man or woman next to you to have your back. If you didn't have that, then soldiers got killed.

As they approached their destination, Mira took note of the slight rustling off to the side of the road and then the bird calls signaling to another lookout up ahead of them. She rested her hand lightly on her hip, close enough to draw her sword but casual enough to give the picture of immediate threat.

Nudging the horse in the ribs, Mira moved up next to Farkas, leaning into him and smiling. Quietly, she told him about the scouts. "We've been spotted."

"I know. There is one ahead, if not two. They don't know what to make of us yet." Vilkas matched her smile, as if they were two people traveling along the road on the bright summer day. "So, just play along and maybe we can fool them." His grey eyes took on a ferocious gleam.

Next Mira knew, Vilkas was bawling out a bawdy tavern ballad about a wench and some hapless adventurer to cross her path. She knew it all too well and laughed. Their eyes kept watch of the sentry as it shadowed them along road. It wasn't long before they rounded a curve and noticed an abandoned watch tower, home of the bandits they were to dispose of. Of course, not wanting to pass up some coin, a trio of them blocked the road, waiting for the foolish adventurers to come upon them.

Mira joined in on the song, playing the part of the wench responding to the adventurer. Both her and Vilkas wove a little in the saddle, as if they had a little bit to drink. The scouts may look on in confusion but then would think that stupid adventurers that they might be may have decided to relieve the boredom of the road.

"HALT!" The leader of the trio in the road roared.

Vilkas pulled up his horse, reaching over to take Mira's reins and stopping her horse. Her singing died off and she looked at the trouble in their way with a look of dulled confusion. "What is the problem?" Vilkas asked the bandit leader. "We are just a couple of travelers heading to Windhelm."

"Well, that may be but someone must have forgot to inform you that there is a toll to pay to travel this road."

"A toll? I haven't heard of this. Did the jarl pass this measure?"

The bandit snorted, as if the jarl had any jurisdiction concerning him exacting some money from hapless travelers. "The jarl? Nay, this is an…Imperial edict."

"Last I heard, the Imperials do not control the roads of Eastmarch." Mira spoke.

"Are you telling me that I am lying?" The bandit leader narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I just wasn't aware." Mira pretended to be unsure and skittish.

"What are you asking of us for this toll?" Vilkas drawled laying his hands deceptively relaxed over the horn of his saddle.

"Oh, I think a hundred silver would do nicely. After all, you can spare that considering the value of your armor is far more than that and it takes money to have that made."

"A hundred…?" Vilkas exclaimed.

"If we don't have a hundred silver on us?" Mira restrained Vilkas' hand in a vise grip and narrowed her eyes at the bandit leader.

"Then you," he pointedly looked at Mira and licked his lips slowly, "will have to work it out in trade."

Vilkas growled low in his throat at this, tore free of Mira's grasp, slid off his horse, and withdrew his great sword from its sheath. "You have picked the wrong people to fleece money off." Vilkas roared and swung at the bandit leader.

Mira cursed under her breath but dismounted herself and unsheathed her long and short blades. The one scout that tried to sneak up on her met a swift death with an arcing swing from her long knife. Vilkas roared as he plowed into the front group. Mira gave only half a glimpse while she dealt with two of the bandits on her. The clang of swords and grunts as blows were delivered echoed on the narrow road. Vilkas cried out as a couple of sword hits bit into his armor to his flesh. The whistling of an arrow flying from a hidden lookout pierced the air and slammed into Mira's shoulder as she stepped in front of its path before it found Vilkas' back.

She cried out harshly, making Vilkas turn her way, dead bandits at his feet. His face paled as he saw her collapse to her knees. Roaring, Vilkas charged the hidden archer in the tree line. He crashed through the brush and swung his blade, cleaving the archer in two. His vision was red tinged with the barely controlled beast blood. Sheathing the great sword, Vilkas rushed over Mira, noticing her skin flushed from shock.

"Mira, look at me." He commanded.

Her silver eyes looked up into the sudden frantic concern on Vilkas' face. He knew that arrow was meant for him and this woman stepped in the way of his path, taking the hit herself. His hands grasped Mira's sweating face and held her gaze, seeing the pupils dilated with shock and pain. Damn bandits and poison arrows. Vilkas could smell the poison coming from the wound.

"Vil…"

"Shush, I'm going to break the end of the arrow shaft. Is there someplace nearby that has a healer?"

"W…windhelm is a couple…of…hours from here."

"Can you hold on until then?" He asked Mira gruffly.

Closing her eyes and swallowing, Mira's head bowed. It remained that way for a minute and it caused Vilkas to worry that she may have fainted but her head came back up, face steeled with determination. "I will."

Vilkas nodded and reached up to the arrow shaft. His other hand grasped Mira's shoulder to hold it steady as he breathed steadily. He held Mira's gaze, giving a nod that he was ready. Mira blinked to indicate for Vilkas to be done with it and held her breath. With a quick pressure on the wooden shaft, it snapped, the fletched end tossed away from them. Mira whimpered but didn't let out a cry as pain lanced through her body. Getting up quickly, Vilkas went to their horses and searched in the saddlebag for some bandages but grabbed a spare tunic. Grimacing briefly, he set brought out his knife, made a cut, and tore the hem off the tunic.

Gently, Vilkas unlaced Mira's leather jerkin and placed the torn makeshift bandage underneath at her shoulder. "I wish we had a potion for the poison." He grumbled.

"I'll be fine. We just…need to get to…Windhelm, to the palace…"

"Come then, time's wasting."

Helping Mira to stand up from the ground, Vilkas led her to her horse and saw her seated in the saddle. He took one of the reins and mounted his own horse. With Mira's rein and his, Vilkas urged the horses to a swift canter down the road. There wasn't a word of complaint from Mira, despite the pain from the arrow and the poison raging through her body. Vilkas had to admire her tenacity and strength of will. The woman was stronger than he had remembered.

Ulfric stretched his back, hearing the cracks in it from standing over the map table. He was alone as he pondered over the flagged areas of Skyrim that was in Imperial control. What he was doing was a huge undertaking. What would his father think if he knew that his youngest son had started a civil war? Probably cuff him behind the ear for the idiocy of going to war against his own people. If anything Ulfric had learned during his time in the legion was that, the empire wasn't fully in control anymore. He refused to be under the Dominion's boot again. It was bad enough they tortured him, used him, and lied to Ulfric. The current bear of Eastmarch wasn't going to let those lies and deceit of the Thalmor invade and taint his home.

"My jarl!" A guard rushed into the war room, out of breath. "You…you…are needed!"

"What is it, guardsman?"

"Wuunferth has been sent….she's poisoned!" he stammered on.

"Who's poisoned?" Ulfric started with some exasperation.

"The Dragonborn!" the guard's eyes widened. "She's here with a Companion!"

"M..mira?" Ulfric stumbled, his face fell as he rushed out of the war room and into the great hall.

Sure enough, a bloodied Companion stood in the hall impatiently, helping a barely conscious woman at his side. Ulfric didn't think twice when he rushed over and immediately took Mira from Vilkas' care. Carefully, seeing the protruding broken shaft, Ulfric gathered Mira into his arms and held her close to his large chest. Looking toward her companion, Ulfric sized up Vilkas with a quick glance, almost in accusation as to what the man had done that Mira was in this condition. Vilkas raised an eyebrow and stared back defiantly, not cowered in the least bit by Ulfric's intimidating and domineering presence.

"Come with me and tell me what happened." Ulfric demanded of Vilkas as he turned away and headed toward the war room and the door to the private residence beyond.

Vilkas kept up with Ulfric as the jarl took long strides up the narrow hallways. Ulfric listened to the tale of the job they were sent to do in dealing with the bandits that took residence up on the road to WIndhelm from Whiterun. He ground his teeth when Ulfric heard that Mira placed herself in the path of the arrow that was meant for her fellow companion. He had to give the other man credit for the quick thinking of snapping the shaft and keeping Mira conscious during the hurried trip to Windhelm. Thankfully, Mira told Vilkas to go straight to the palace, knowing that here Ulfric would have a court mage that knew about poisons and healing. Looking down in her pale, damp face, Ulfric's heart lurched. She wasn't out of the woods yet. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Quickening his steps, Ulfric headed down the far end of the hall toward his chambers. Kicking open the doors, he strode toward the raised bed and tenderly set Mira down on it.

"Help me with her armor, Vilkas." Ulfric commanded.

Vilkas ground his jaw but gave a nod and went to the other side of the large bed. Together, both men unbuckled and unlaced the jerkin, easing the supple leather off to the point of where the wound was. Ulfric looked up at Vilkas, grimacing at what they had to do. Vilkas didn't flinch and helped ease the semi-conscious woman to an upright position.

"Whaz happ'n…?" Mira slurred.

"Shhh, Mir." Uflric soothed Mira, a hand brushed at the sweat soaked hair. "We are going to get this arrow out now."

"No…no…not…" Mira protested weakly.

"Don't argue with me, Silver Wolf." Ulfric growled softly as he laid Mira against his chest, holding her to him. With a nod, Ulfric directed Vilkas to push the arrow through the shoulder.

The steady pushing pressure of the shaft going through Mira's shoulder, made her body stiffen against Ulfric. He continued to hold her steady as Vilkas pushed and then reached for the head of the arrow as it passed through. Not able to contain the pain, Mira cried out, her teeth sinking into Ulfric's tunic. He clasped a hand over the exit wound as it bled sluggishly. Wuunferth arrived with a large basin containing poultices and potions, along with clean bandaging. He gently pushed Vilkas away, taking one pad of bandages and easing it to the front of the wound that was against Ulfric's chest.

The mage told the jarl to move his hand so the other bandage could be placed, and then gently ease Mira down to the bed. Ulfric noted that she had fainted and looked down at her blood on his tunic and hands.

"My jarl, I have it under control." Wuunferth told the large man in a perfunctory manner.

Ulfric looked on numbly as the mage attended to Mira, finishing with ruined armor and tearing the shirt from her body. He stood up from the bed and went off to the side, taking guard at one of the narrow leaded windows of his chambers. He watched Vilkas leave the chambers, suddenly looking exhausted and ready to collapse. Nodding to one of his guards to take care of the man, Ulfric turned his attention back to the prone woman lying on his bed, her blood staining the sheet and blankets. He didn't care about that, the blankets and sheets could be replaced. Mira, however, could not. She had to live, not for Ulfric's sake, but for Skyrim's.

"Ric?" a weak and quiet voice roused him from a light sleep at the bedside.

Ulfric stirred, blinked, and opened his eyes to see Mira's silver gaze. The fever had left them but new lines were showing at the corners of her eyes. Leaning over the side, Ulfric slid his hand around hers and brought it to his lips. Kissing Mira's hand, Ulfric laid it against his roughened cheek. Galmar had already dropped by a couple hours ago to check on him and essentially told him to take the time needed to see Mira back to health. Ulfric knew his general was itching to move the raid plans soon but raids, skirmishes, or rescues of his soldiers was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Don't ever do that again." He rasped to her.

"The arrow or almost dying?" Mira gave a small crooked smile.

"Almost dying." Ulfric brushed his fingers at Mira's dark hair, returning her smile.

"I think you would survive if I wasn't around." Mira sighed shakily.

That statement made Ulfric blink and his smile fade from his face. Even in her state, the damn woman was stating that she was of no consequence to him, that she was nothing more than an old friend. Could Mira not see that she was more to him than a casual friend? Ulfric couldn't help but be a little bitter about Mira's casual estimation of their relationship.

"Wuunferth told me that it is going to be a few days before you will gain your full strength. The poison was common but it is debilitating." Ulfric trudged on, pretending not to heed Mira's last statement.

"Is Vilkas…?"

"He's sleeping in one of the guest quarters." His eyes narrowed, hearing the cautious tone in her voice. As his gaze traveled to the scar on her left cheek, it dawned on Ulfric who Vilkas was and the tenseness that was between the two. "He was the one that gave you that scar." Ulfric stated.

Mira licked at her dry lips slowly and turned her face away. Ulfric reached for her chin and turned it back to look at him. "Leave him be, Ric."

"Only because you asked, Mir." Ulfric frowned. "But I will not forget or forgive his transgression on you."

"Ric, it was to me that he did what he did. You are not responsible for my well-being or righting my past wrongs!" Mira's eyes flashed.

Ulfric sat back in a rush, surprised and hurt at Mira's vehemence. "But…"

"You are not my brother or keeper, Ric. If you haven't noticed, I've grown up and can take of myself."

"Oh, yes, obviously." His voice dripped heavily in sarcasm. "That is why you were shot with an arrow and poisoned, showing up nearly dead on my doorstep!"

"This was the closest place I could think of for healing!" Mira spat in exasperation. "Did I expect you to place me in your own chambers, playing nursemaid?"

Anger flared in Ulfric then at Mira's obstinacy and cold words. She was not the young girl that had left Windhelm twenty years ago. Standing up, Ulfric stalked to the door of his bedchamber but stopped. However, he thought, the woman roused a passion in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. To be sparring verbally, well, arguing made him feel alive. By the Nines, Mira got under his skin!

"Is it wrong of me to show concern for you?" Ulfric said with his back still on Mira.

Silence greeted the question. He had her there and with a sigh, Ulfric left Mira alone to go get her old rooms arranged.

Mira was restless. It had been three days since she was moved to her old rooms in the palace. The fact that it was close to Ulfric's rooms, almost bothered her. But why? They were friends, even if they had been separated for over two decades, the old ties still bound them, and Mira still cared deeply for the man. Stopping at one of the windows, Mira looked out toward the snowy river flowing past the palace. An early storm had come in, thunder booming and wind howling outside the stone walls. Mira shuddered, as thunder would crack outside. Childhood fears persisted even onto this day. Vilkas had left a day before the storm came in; going to report to Kodlak that the job was finished and the road and farmers were safe once again.

Since resting back in her chambers, Mira had not seen Ulfric after they had their hasty words. She mentally kicked herself for what must have been cold and unfeeling words toward the man. His question toward her as he left, had her too stunned to reply. However, how could she have responded? Gods, she was horrible with relationships! Too much of a commanding officer resided in her that Mira still kept a distance from people, even from the one man who once knew her best.

A peal of thunder cracked outside of the window, making Mira give an abrupt scream. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body and pressed her back to the little window alcove. A quiet knock came from the door but ignored it. Mira didn't want anyone to see her shivering in fear because of thunder pealing outside.

Thunder struck again close by, making the windows shake. Mira cried out again and buried her head in her arms. The door of her chambers opened suddenly and she felt comforting arms around her. Ulfric's spicy scent and warmth surrounded Mira, providing security from her old childhood fears. Mira shook as the thunder cracked and rumbled loudly.

Ulfric laid his cheek on Mira's head, easing his way to sit behind her on the window alcove's seat. "You are still frightened of storms?" his deep voice rumbled.

"Yes. It's stupid, I know."

"No it's not. We all have something we are afraid of."

There was silence for a moment and Mira spoke up. "No, it isn't wrong for you to be concerned, Ric."

She felt him sigh deeply and tighten his embrace around her. This made Mira's insides flutter strangely but not unpleasantly.

"I will always be concerned over you, Mir. You and I lead dangerous lives and seeing that arrow…" Ulfric halted in his speech.

Nothing needed to be said. Mira felt Ulfric's concern and fear for her. This rare tenderness of this changed man shown itself to her as he soothed her fears of the storm. He reached down, stretched for something, and dragged a fur blanket over, settling it over Mira and him in the alcove's seat. Surprisingly, Mira heard him start to sing in a low voice.

_The moon calls on me,  
>luring me with her siren's song<br>To ease my weary bones within her arms  
>and love me for eternal more<em>

_I answer willingly, heart weary of battle  
>Wanting my wounds to be healed away<br>I am too tired to resist  
>The silver call of the moon<em>

_The silver wolf sounds in the night,  
>calling me home<br>The silver wolf beckons me with her voice  
>welcoming me back <em>

Mira shifted in Ulfric's arms and looked up into his face. She had not heard the song before and yet, she knew it was of her. He smiled at her softly, the tips of his fingers caressing her face gently.

"Yes, it is you, Silver Wolf." Ulfric rumbled softly. "It is finally delivered to the woman it was meant for after all this time."

"Ric…"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing Mira. "Neither of us are the young people we once were. We are harder, set in our ways and used to having our own way. I have never forgotten you, though. You were the one that kept me sane during my imprisonment."

"Did you go to Cyrodiil to find me, Ric?" Mira asked in a quiet voice.

Ulfric closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Mira's, his fingers absently twirling a strand of her dark hair, as he once did when they were younger. To admit that yes, he defied his father's wishes, left his home to go to Cyrodiil and search blindly in the legion for Mira, was a large step in building on this new area of their relationship.

"I won't lie to you, I did." Ulfric said quietly. "I ignored the Grey Beards teachings and followed my broken heart, my passion, just so I wouldn't lose you forever."

Mira sighed deeply, a smile playing around the corners of her lips. "Foolish, foolish man." Yet, it was said endearingly. "You know I'm the better ranger than you. If I want to be lost, you won't find my tracks."

A rumble started in Ulfric's chest and then a chuckle issued out of his lips. "You still have an exasperating habit of lightening the mood when it gets too serious."

"At least you can still laugh at yourself." Mira gave Ulfric and impish grin.

"Better I do it than the common rabble." Another crack of thunder resounded against the palace walls, making Mira jump. Ulfric looked into her silver eyes, caressed Mira's cheek, and then cupped it, bringing his mouth over hers. The kiss was light and tentative. He was unsure if Mira would allow him to kiss her; or even what her reaction would be. Ulfric was pleasantly surprised when he found Mira's lips give in and welcomed him further.

Mira was surprised to see that Ulfric was tender, almost tentative with her before she accepted him and deepened the kiss. Her body shook not from fear of the storm raging outside but from an igniting fire flaring inside. She turned herself around and kneeled before Ulfric in his embrace, moving her own arms around his neck. Their mouths explored slowly, tasting and feeling each other, melting into each other as a sensitive spot was hit upon. Ulfric slid his arms behind Mira's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

When she whimpered, Ulfric pulled away from the kiss in concern.

"My shoulder…it is still sore." Mira pouted.

"By Talos, I almost forgot about that!" He said gruffly. "You really should rest instead of me coming along and…"

"And seduce me?" Mira cocked a grin at Ulfric.

"Distract you from needed rest." He smiled back. "Come, and don't argue with me, Mirandra!"

Ulfric extricated himself from the window seat and slid his hand into Mira's, guiding her to the large bed at the other end of the chamber. He pulled away the blankets and gave Mira a look for her to climb in. Resisting the urge to want to do more than see the woman to bed, Ulfric laid the covers over Mira and sat next to her, his arms on either side of her body.

"Would you be up for a ride tomorrow? The storm should be cleared out by early morning."

"If it is, I want to get out of these rooms!" Mira laughed. "I hate being cooped up."

"I could find some things to do being cooped up inside." Ulfric's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"There is the old charmer." Mira smiled fondly and reached up to stroke at Ulfric's cheek.

"Then it's settled. I'll find ways to make you enjoy being cooped up and…"

"Now wait a minute!" Mira protested, only to hear Ulfric laugh freely.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of Mira's nose. "I'm only joking. Now, rest, my silver wolf. Jarl's orders."

With that, he stood up, brushed at Mira's cheek, and left her. Mira stared at the canopy of the bed, wondering still what had happened. Did they agree on furthering their old friendship? As she remembered the tender kisses from Ulfric, Mira smiled softly. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. Now, will it work in the long run, Mira didn't know


	8. Chapter 8

The Dragon's Bane

Chapter Eight – To Ride in Snow

The chill air plumed from her mouth as the horse cantered along the river's shoreline. Spotting the ford to cross, Mira grinned, shot a look over to the other rider whose fair hair was flowing loose from any bonds, matching her steed's pace easily. Kicking her heels into the horse's ribs, Mira laughed as the horse bounded across the shallow water toward the snowy plains on the other side. The horse wickered at the sudden freedom of running. Mira could hear a yell coming from Ulfric as he urged his horse to chase after her.

They ran wildly over the snowy plain sparkling pristinely in the pale sunshine, enjoying the bit of freedom from war, politics, and the troubles of the land. It was if they were transported back twenty years when they were young and doing the same chase. Mira swerved her horse, to which Ulric laid a parallel run to Mira. Slapping the reins, Ulfric leaned down over the neck and urged his grey mount faster. Coming upon one dip, Ulfric led the horse over a short jump and then turned his horse toward Mira. The streaking form of Mira's dark hair streaming behind her fast approached him. Grinning widely, Ulfric pulled his horse further toward intercepting Mira. Her face held surprise when Ulfric galloped up to her side.

Reaching over, Ulfric grabbed Mira's reins and pulled gently, slowing both of them down. The horses slowed their gait to a cantor than a fast walk, steam blowing from their noses as they started to cool down from the run. They rode through a little maze of hillocks and drifts, wandering aimlessly. For Mira, it was good to be out of the palace and in the open again, and with Ulfric's company, things seemed right. Spotting a deep snowdrift, she got a mischievous grin and turned it on the jarl.

"Oh no, I remember that look." Ulfric shook his head.

"As well you should." Mira responded and then shoved Ulfric's large frame from his horse to fall into the large snowdrift. A cloud of glittering snow plumed into the air with the man exhaling a gust of air as it left his lungs. His horse continued to walk on for a little bit and stopped. Mira sat on her horse and smiled down at Ulfric. His eyes blinked a few times, shocked that she did such a thing. With a movement so fast, that Mira didn't have time to react, Ulfric sprung up, grabbed the front of her cloak and pulled Mira off the horse and into the snowdrift, laying over her with a large toothy grin.

"Y..you…" Mira sputtered.

"Turnabout is fair play, Silver Wolf." Ulfric chuckled, grabbing some snow and flinging it at her. He quickly backed away and attempted to get up, slipping in the drift as he was hampered by the thick wool and fur cloak.

Mira scrambled up, grabbed a handful of snow, and tossed it back at Ulfric. Then she took a second handful, compact it into a ball, and threw it at his back. Ulfric roared in laughter, turning around to gather snow into a ball and return fire. They fought with volleys of snowballs, chasing each other around, laughing in joy, for a half-hour. At the end, Ulfric tackled Mira, landing both of them into a deep drift and flurry of snow fluttering down on them. Out of breath and still laughing, Ulfric lay on top of Mira, looking at her, taking in the brightness of her silvery-grey eyes, the flush to her nose and cheeks and disarray of her dark hair that held a few strands of silver running through. He brushed his fingers through the strands by Mira's face, admiring the silkiness of the dark hair. They were both older now but Ulfric knew that his old feelings for the woman remained. In fact, he found Mira more beautiful today that it made his heart ache in his chest. Ulfric was unused to simply feeling anything other than pain and anger.

She looked up at Ulfric as his long blonde hair fell around his face and cascaded over her face, the carefree and happy smile transforming the worn and tortured man. Right here was the man she had cared so very much for a lifetime ago. His own face flushed from laughing and their snow fight, lending a healthy and happy brilliance to Ulfric. Mira's heart fluttered in her chest to realize that there was more than friendly feelings inside. Then again, when she was a girl, she would have never admitted that she was in love with the young man that Ulfric was. They had agreed to remain close friends and continue with their social activities. Mira however remembered that kiss he gave her on the day she left Windhelm. So much was left unsaid between them and then again, the most important thing was said through that kiss.

Mira leaned up, wrapping a hand behind Ulfric's neck and kissed his mouth. His lips were still cold and wet from the snow fight but quickly warmed up under her mouth as he heartily responded. The open-mouthed kisses shared the hot breath between them, heating their faces under the cascade of Ulfric's locks. The rising passion in both also made the heat rise between them around the cold snow, to where they didn't feel the chill nip in the air.

However, it didn't last long when Ulfric's horse nudged his master's back imperiously with his nose, wanting to get back to a warm stable with some sweet hay. Ulfric broke off the kiss, smiled at Mira and chuckled. "I think our mounts want to get back home."

Mira grinned. "I can't blame them."

"Don't think this is done, Mir." Ulfric rumbled deep in his chest as he nudged at Mira's mouth. With that said, Ulfric got up and held a hand out to Mira, to help pull her up from the snow bank. After retrieving her horse, Ulfric and Mira slowly rode back to the Palace of the Kings.

~~O~~

"My Jarl!" Ulfric's steward, Jorleif, came up to him and Mira as they came in from the stables.

"Yes, Jorleif?"

"There is news from the Reach. Galmar wishes to speak with you immediately."

Ulfric sighed quietly, the happy, carefree look on his face replaced by the weight of rule and war. He looked down at Mira sadly, speaking his regret to her in his eyes. She nodded understanding and squeezed his hand briefly before the jarl was led away to meet with Galmar. Not ready to retire to her rooms, Mira headed out of the palace and into Windhelm proper. It had been a long time since she had walked the streets of the city and it was a nice day, the sun still shining among the clear and cloudless day. Many citizens took advantage of such days, thus when Mira left the courtyard of the palace, the throng of people wandering around made the city lively. Many of the citizens greeted her, some recognizing her as the dovahkiin, others just a polite formality to meeting someone who was of apparent noble standing.

Mira picked up snatches of hushed conversations around about a series of murders happening in Windhelm over the past couple of weeks. This made her wonder if Ulfric knew and what was being done about looking into the matter. She decided to investigate a bit about the tragic events and wandered to the merchant quarter. However, as soon as Mira turned down one alley that led to the graveyard, a grisly scene met her. A woman was laid out on top of a bier stone, body mutilated by cuts in key areas that looked to be where certain organs or body parts were taken. Mira swallowed the rise of bile in her throat, as she looked at the murder scene as detached as possible. She walked down to where the city guard stood there, warning stray onlookers away from the crime scene, as he tried to question a witness who must have discovered the body. A priest of Arkay was already on the scene, chanting away the prayers for the dead while she looked over the dead woman's body.

"Please move along!" The guard told her as Mira approached.

"What happened?"

"None of your business!" The guard grew agitated. "This is city guard's business."

"It looks like that you need some help." Mira asked. "I am not just some ordinary visitor or citizen."

"I wouldn't care if you were Talos reborn; no one is to interfere in this investigation. Unless you personally are assigned by the jarl himself, I'm sorry, miss, I can't…"

Mira grew impatient, knowing how a murder scene was critical in the first few hours to get the clues and evidence needed before it was corrupted. "I do not want to get you into trouble but understand, I am a personal friend of Jarl Ulfric, I am a Companion, and Dovahkiin. I can help you here. If you need more proof of my integrity, go talk to the jarl yourself." She hated having to play that particular card but it was best to expedite matters in this matter.

The guard paled under the guard of his helmet. "N..no…not necessary! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Dragonborn!"

"That is alright. Now, tell me what has happened." Mira politely and politely asked the guard.

~~O~~

"My lady!" Jorleif caught Mira's attention as she walked back in through the main palace doors. "The jarl is waiting for you in the private dining room. I can take you there."

She smiled at the steward, "That's alright, I remember where it is."

"As you wish." He gave her a quick bow and went off to his errands.

Taking off the cloak and shaking it out, Mira walked down the great hall that served as throne room and formal dining hall. Veering to the left, she entered the new war room. Galmar was there, standing over the map of Skyrim, a finger tapping at his lips as he pondered something. His eyes looked up to meet hers and gave a nod to Mira. She returned it and proceeded to the residential door. Before she could walk through, Galmar stopped her.

"Lady Mirandra, a moment please."

"I was off to meet Ulfric."

"He can wait a moment more. I would like a word, however."

"About what, sir?"

Galmar waved his hand dismissively at the formal title of respect from her. "You don't need to address me so. I served under your father's command."

"So be it, as long as you call me by Mira. I always thought Mirandra was a bit too pretentious for conversation."

The grizzled warrior chuckled. "Indeed, it can be. Speaking from one commander to another, take a look at the map and tell me your honest assessment, considering your time in the Legion. Something has me puzzled and I can't quite put a finger on it."

"Surely, Ric could have told you, as he served too."

"I need a fresh perspective. Humor me, please."

"Alright." Mira turned back to the map table and stood over the map, looking over the color marked pins that denoted Imperial and Stormcloak control. Those loyal to the Stormcloaks stayed tight in the Eastmarch region. Whiterun remained unmarked and thus, neutral, the same with Winterhold where the mages school was. Now, why didn't the Imperials have control of the coastal towns? Mira furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Solitude and Riften were the only ports in their control. However, Riften had no access to the seas.

"I understand why Solitude is in Imperial hands but what is with Riften? Is it divided?"

"Aye. The jarl is for Ulfric but is hesitant to give outright support. You see, the Dark Brotherhood is there and has a controlling interest of what goes on in Riften. They remain neutral, as they would prefer. Jarl Laila won't put forth open support unless Ulfric can provide something to prove his claim for the high king's throne."

"Proof?"

Galmar nodded. "Many of the jarls that lean toward Ulfric are asking the same thing. Now, obviously, the Imperials don't want him to find this."

Now things started to make sense regarding the Imperial placement on the map. "Divide and Conquer."

"What's that?"

"Imperial legion maneuver when you have few numbers to deal with a local army and the citizens. Divide and conquer. They are pecking away at Ulfric's weaknesses in order to insert their influence with those that are sympathetic. Admittedly, I used the tactic myself when quelling some rising upstarts in the southern region of Cyrodiil. It's slow but methodical, yet to those who don't study tactics, it will look like a mess on the maps."

"It makes sense now. We then need to solidify Ulfric's claim. There is a legend about a crown." Galmar half muttered to himself. "Yes, yes, I will need to talk with Wuunferth. Thank you, Mira, for providing the fresh perspective. You have your father's sharp mind for tactics. I see that Ulfric learned the same lessons."

"He would have, as father taught both of us." Mira smiled fondly.

"Well, I don't mean to keep you." Galmar said, obviously dismissing Mira as he muttered under his breath as he saw the tactical map in a new light.

She shook her head, continued through the door, and headed upstairs. The corridors were not very wide, providing a very intimate feeling to the residence. It also helped to keep the warmth close in the large stone palace. The corridor only widened a few more inches when it reached toward the royal apartments. Mira stopped at the first door on the right as she reached the jarl's section and knocked quietly before entering. Ulfric wasn't in the private dining room when she entered, so Mira went to lay her cloak across a chest off to the left of the door. The table was set for two with covered dishes sitting in the middle of the table. The large hearth blazed merrily, providing comfortable warmth after the cool afternoon outside. Mira walked to the fire and stood in front of it, laying her hands before the heat, warming her hands.

Looking into the fire, Mira remembered all the evenings spent in this room with her father, the Bear, Ulfric and his brother. There were many discussions and laughter, happier times before tragedy struck and broke the close-knit circle of friends of her, Ulfric and his brother.

"_Oh, come, Mira! Talos was a great hero but he was just a man, and one that dreamed too high!" Jurgen scoffed at Mira who was six years his junior._

"_If we don't dream higher above our own lot in life, then why live? Don't we all aspire to better ourselves and our positions?" Mira replied hotly, deeply annoyed at Jurgen for his condescending attitude. Ever since he started training under the Bear, his attitude toward her and Ulfric changed to a superior arrogance that grated on both of their nerves._

"_Everyone has their lot in life that is predestined! We can't change that!"_

"_Jurgen, you are a fool!" Ulfric commented hotly as he rushed up from where he was sitting and took a couple of steps toward his brother. "So, you are saying that Mira cannot aspire to become….oh, let's say, jarl, one day because she is destined to be just some soldier or wife to some officer? She fights better than you!"_

"_But she is only the daughter of General Urik, who is not even of noble blood!"_

"_Is SO!" Mira yelled her first balling up at her sides. "Nobility is something you have or don't! No one gives you nobility because of circumstance of birth!"_

"_You are a child, Mira! What do you know of such political ramblings except what is taught to you by the priest of Akatosh." Jurgen sniffed._

_Ulfric's nostrils flared at his brother's attitude and dismissive demeanor toward Mira. For all that she was seventeen years old, Mira proved to be far wittier and more intelligent than either of them, and a capable fighter. Ulfric admired and loved Mira's spirit and fire because she didn't back down on her principles. It was something that was ingrained in both him and Mira by Urik. "You bastard! What has got up your ass lately that you treat Mira like this?"_

"_I learned that we have to live by our lot in life, Ric! Did I want to be heir after father dies? No, I have no choice but to learn how to rule Skyrim should the time come! Thus, you are destined to join the Grey Beards for the rest of your life after your twenty-first birthday, as you have already been in training to do since childhood and you had the talent for the Voice! That is just the way it is!" Jurgen yelled at Ulfric._

_Mira laughed harshly, "Oh, so I am the poor woman here that is relegated to marry off to some soldier and play my part because that is my destiny? I thought we made our own destiny?"_

"_Please, spare me the philosophy debate, Mira!"_

_Without thinking, Mira launched herself at Jurgen, her right fist connecting to his jaw in a hard hook that sent him flying back against the dining table. His eyes glittered at her balefully and he tried to jump back at Mira. Ulfric attempted to restrain him but Jurgen ripped out of his arms and grabbed Mira by the hair. Grimacing in pain, Mira relaxed her body and turned in his grip to jab at Jurgen's ribs then step on the insole. The grasp in her hair was let go but Mira didn't let up as she let loose another swing toward Uflric's brother's head._

_Jurgen growled and rammed into the slight form of the young woman, slamming her against the wall next to the door. Mira saw stars in her eyes as a gush of air left her. Jurgen backhanded her hard to where the taste of blood gushed into her mouth. A red haze fell over her eyes and Mira brought up her knee into Jurgen's groin. She heard him grunt and Ulfric cry out. Jurgen ignored his brother and bore down the extreme pain in his lower regions. With a roar, his blood in a frenzy, he launched into Mira, sending them crashing into the sideboard. Dishes and glasses shattered to the floor. His fist slammed down into Mira's jaw, making her cry out in sudden pain._

_After a couple more rain of blows on her, Mira heard a demanding bellow._

"_ENOUGH!"_

_Everything seemed to move as if underwater. Mira saw her father raise his arm to block a frenzied blow by Jurgen and the glimmer of a long knife pulled from behind his back sank into the unprotected midsection of the general. Urik's cry stopped as his eyes widened in surprise and shock. Slowly, Mira watched the horror of what happened as her father started coughing up blood to trickle down the corner of his mouth. The clatter of the long knife of the floor snapped her from the surreality of the attack to see Jurgen lose all color in his face and drop to his knees, catching Urik in his arms._

"_Oh, no..no..no..no…" he babbled._

_Snapping her eyes to Ulfric's fool of a brother and her dying father, she pushed Jurgen off Urik, glaring hatefully at the man as she cradled her father in her arms. Ulfric arrived back at the dining room and took in the scene with a look of utter shock and disbelief. The Bear entered behind his youngest son and took in what transpired, frowning greatly. Giving a look to Jurgen that told him to leave and wait in his room, the Bear rushed to Mira's side._

"_Papa….papa…please…open your eyes!" Mira whispered over and over, as she rocked the old dying man in her arms. _

_His eyes fluttered open and a feeble hand reached up to Mira's battered and bloodied face. "Silver Wolf, my d…daughter…"_

"_Papa!" She smiled brokenly._

_Urik coughed, a small bubble of blood popped on his lips. "Don't…worry about..m…me."_

"_You're all I have left, Papa!"_

"_I'll always be with you…" Urik whispered as the last of his breath left him._

"_Papa?" Mira questioned the sudden still form of Urik Dragon Bane, general of Skyrim's legion, and distant descendant of Ysgrimmor. Only a select few knew the true lineage of the humble man, the Bear and Ulfric being of those select few. "Papa!" Mira cried as she crushed her father to her chest as it tightened painfully at the sudden crushing weight of grief took her._

"_Mira…" the Bear gently called to the young woman._

"_No…no…this can't be…Papa! Wake up! You are playing with me! Wake up!" Mira babbled._

"_Mir…" Ulfric squatted on the other side of her and placed his arms around her as she held her dead father. "I'm sorry, Mir." He said quietly and full of sorrow. He had loved Urik as his own father, to which the Bear didn't begrudge him that. The Bear lost a brother-in-arms, an advisor, a friend, and family, due to a stupid, unthinkable act of his eldest son._

"_Papa?" Mira whimpered into the grey head of Urik, as tears finally flowed down her swollen cheeks._

Feeling gentle hands wiping away tears on her face, Mira snapped to the present and looked up to Ulfric's somber face. He leaned down and tenderly kissed the tears from her cheeks and then her forehead. "I should have had our dinner someplace else. I'm sorry, Mir. I knew how painful this room is to you and I was thoughtless."

Taking in a deep shaky breath, Mira gathered herself from reliving that fateful day of the unfortunate accident that killed her father. "I didn't think after twenty years that the memories would still be so strong." Her voice wavered a little. "I still miss him."

"So do I." Ulfric said. "I'll have the servants set up a table in my chambers."

Without hearing Mira's quiet protest, he left her again for a few minutes and came back with a pair of servants. They went to the set table and gathered the covered dishes and place settings, whisking them off to the jarl's private chambers, where he had eaten many of his meals in the past once Ulfric returned to Windhelm from Cyrodiil, mourning the loss of the Bear, his father. Placing an arm around Mira's shoulders, he walked her out of the dining room and down the corridor to his chambers.

They arrived at his chambers and walked to the small sitting room that was Ulfric's private library. It was cozy with a fire dancing in the hearth. Their food was lying on the desk with the plates on a table between two chairs before the fire. Ulfric led Mira to her seat while he went to serve the food. It wasn't a large fancy meal one would expect of a jarl. It was remarkably simple. Elk meat in a red savory sauce, herb potatoes, and some greens. Ulfric was never much for the heavy or fanciful foods found in most courts, preferring the food that was fresh from the hunt with tasty simple sides to compliment the game. After pouring some red wine, Ulfric took a seat across from Mira. They started their meal in silence, enjoying the food in peace.

When they had their fill, Ulfric cleared the plates and refilled their wine glasses. Mira sipped at her glass and leaned back in the high back chair, staring into the clear red depths of the drink. The subtle spice in the winterberry spoke of where the wine came from and she had to give a small smile. "You still keep that vineyard?"

Ulfric smiled shyly. "Yes. It is doing quite well and has become one of the favorite wines in the Empire."

"Empire, hmm?"

"Well, yes, because I am fighting for Skyrim's independence doesn't mean I won't take advantage of the trade. I haven't become such an ogre as to ban all trade from the other provinces." He finished his second glass and set it down on the table before them.

"And how is your rebellion going?" Mira asked, raising an eyebrow in query.

"Mir, no politics this evening. I set this day aside for us without worrying about the outside world intruding in the time. You will have to go back to Whiterun soon, I know that. So, let's forgo talk about the war, dragons, or anything else."

"Alright." Mira gave a nod of her head. "What do we talk about if war, politics, and related subjects are not on the plate?"

Ulfric sat there for a moment, taking in the sight of a mature warrior and former commander of a legion squadron. The firelight next to them provided a golden glow to her sun browned skin and adding a softness to the sharp angles of her face. No, this wasn't a girl anymore but a grown woman. A woman who had gone through many difficult trials and was now marching to another great trial against the return of dragons in Skyrim. Today, though, Mira was relaxed, softened in his company, which gave Ulfric a pleasant sensation that this fragile new relationship that started might work. He had to tread this carefully though, not knowing how much Mira had changed since their youth.

"Do you still sing?" Ulfric asked.

A flicker of a smile crossed her lips. "Once in a while. I used to when marching along imperial roads with my troop. It was surprising what a good harmony they provided."

"There is a certain musical cadence when marching that leads to song." Ulfric smiled. "My men would be counterpoint to my own verse which helped make the miles go by quicker."

"It does at that. Did you find it difficult to integrate with your troops?"

"There was always some distance because I was their commanding officer." Ulfric pursed his lips. "But because I was Nord, not really. I think I intimidated most of the men because well…I am no small man."

Mira laughed. "Indeed, you are not! You did inherit the title of Bear, after all! After I proved that I was a capable fighter, I got the respect I deserved. Oh sure, a new young whelp would try to best his superior but it was over in one blow of my sword."

Ulfric chuckled. "I can imagine! You were the stronger fighter, even over me, and I am no slacker."

"You just prefer the finesse of that overgrown wood axe to a sword." Mira grinned crookedly.

"Hey, now! There is finesse in an axe, and it can be thrown unlike that pointy piece of steel that needs to be led to a kill."

"You had no patience in learning the forms."

"Not when you were constantly distracting me." Ulfric gave Mira a sultry grin.

"I didn't distract…" Mira stopped and looked deep into the jarl's eyes. "You were courting that girl from Solitude!"

"Was. At the time, I hadn't seen her in a month's time, not that it really mattered. She was getting on my nerves. She wasn't you." Ulfric spoke the last quietly.

"Ric…" Mira was speechless at the admittance.

"Do you remember when I kissed you in the war room before your departure?"

"Yes."

"I meant the intention and emotion behind it." He reached into a pocket of his breeches and brought out a faded blue ribbon. "This slipped into my fingers when you had pulled away and for all these years, I have kept hold of it. Through combat, imprisonment, and torture this has never left my grasp." Ulfric's voice hitched on the last.

Mira's eyes blinked as tears started to fill them. "You could have moved on, Ric." She rasped out. "What if I never came home? Or had died somewhere?"

"Somehow, I would have known had you died, Mir. I didn't defy father to go chasing after a dream. I did so to go after you and bring you home. It was also a time where I needed to prove to myself that I could be a man worthy of the daughter of Urik Dragon Bane."

"But…"

Ulfric got out of his chair, pushed the table between them aside, and kneeled in front of Mira, taking her hands in his. "I was a scholar then, Mir. Training to join the Grey Beards. How was I ever worthy to take such a fierce warrior for myself? Before Urik was killed, father had meant to make a marriage between you and Jurgen. I knew you didn't care for him but to the Bear, it was a worthy alliance, especially considering your bloodline."

Mira put a finger on Ulfric's lips to stop his speech, giving him a small, gentle smile. "I knew about the marriage proposal but I flatly told father and yours that I wouldn't go through it, even if Talos walked the land again. Jurgen was weak and arrogant, and not worthy of my attentions. He had no vision or ambition-unlike you."

Ulfric's eyes widened a little at what Mira was telling him. "Why did we ever make that stupid pact?"

"We were young and you didn't want to be beholden to a girl who was your friend?"

"I was stupid and wanted to see if there were other women that could be more a match for me. I was wrong."

"So, we were both stupid in our youth." Mira laughed and then sobered. "And now that we are adults?"

"I…know what I would like but could this work considering the people we are today? We are scarred, Mir, and there is a mess of history that lies with each of us."

"True. Then there is my fight with the dragons and yours with the Dominion. Yes, I see it is truly with the Dominion, Ric, not the Empire." Mira said when she saw his eyes opened wider. "The people see the travesty the Empire has heaped on them but they are but the puppets. Even I was seeing that when in Cyrodiil before I resigned my commission."

"They do nothing, however, to overthrow their masters, Mir!" Ulfric growled low.

"I don't know the circumstance, Ric, but I know the current emperor is weak. Enough, we said we wouldn't talk politics."

"Yes, we wouldn't. I'm sorry, it is a part of who I am now, since starting this war for Skyrim's freedom."

"I am surprised you haven't championed your cause toward me in order to join." Mira quirked a smile.

"I would never do that to you, though Galmar has tried to persuade me to. I will use anything I think is advantageous, don't think I won't. However, I would never push you to join the Stormcloaks. If you wish to, that will be your decision and in your own time. I remember the last time I pushed you into something you didn't want to do." He gave a lopsided grin.

"You got a nasty right hook in the jaw for that, too." Mira laughed.

Ulfric reached up to caress at Mira's scarred cheek. "So…"

"Are we going to attempt this?"

"Do you want to? I remember those words you spoke to me after we escaped from Helgen."

Mira reached out to cup Ulfric's jaw, seeing the wariness in his eyes but the passion in them at the same time. What did the Thalmor do to him to make him hesitate with intimacy or opening up with people? He was trying though, in reaching out to her but Ulfric waited for her to encourage him. Unlike his youth where Ulfric usually got what he wanted when he pursued an object of desire. She saw his desire and passion for her but again, there was some hesitation because of her words spoke after a traumatic experience affected him deeply.

"There was so much happening then, Ric. I regret what I said for I was thoughtless. I guess I still keep my own personal wants and desires separated from everyday situations."

"And your wants and desires? Have you changed your mind since Helgen?"

Mira leaned over and kissed Ulfric, letting her lips linger on his. Resting her forehead against his, Mira looked into those ice blue eyes of his. "What do you think?"

When Ulfric smiled, it was a free and joyous smile, one rarely seen by anyone except by those closest to him. For Mira, she remembered the smile from their youth when they were happier and enjoyed life. To see it on his face because of her words and simple act made her stomach flutter. He brought her face down into a deep, fierce kiss, his tongue pushing through her lips to wrap around Mira's. Ulfric reached through Mira's hair, his fingers grasping in the silky dark strands. Mira did the same, entangling her fingers in Ulfric's fair tresses, meeting his hot desire with her own. This time, there were no interruptions from a horse or her sore shoulder. Mira didn't feel any pain at all as her body flushed with rising heat and adrenaline.

Ulfric pushed the chair behind Mira away to open the space in front of the fire, as he pushed her down onto the rug. She reached for the laces at the front of his tunic, loosening them before grabbing the hem and tugging upward. The kiss broke off, leaving both Ulfric and Mira a little breathless. He helped her push the material off over his head and toss it to the side. Mira looked into Ulfric's eyes, her fingertips running over his lips and chin, feeling the rasp of the close-cropped beard. Kissing her fingertips, Ulfric nudged his chin into her hand. Laying a leg behind Ulfric's, Mira used her body as leverage and flipped the jarl over onto his back. He looked at her in surprise and a slow grin spread on his face. Mira smiled back at him, dipping her head to kiss at Ulfric's chest. The pale lines and ridges of old scars were open to her sight. Mira kissed along one long lash mark, her lips teasing the skin. Ulfric shuddered under Mira's touch, not in the least put off to show his marks of torment by the Thalmor to this woman.

Her hands caressed over Ulfric's chest to his hips, working their way to untying the lacing of the breeches he wore. She slid down his body, her lips leaving a teasing trail of sensuous kisses to the top of the breeches. Mira pulled open the front, her eyes looking up at Ulfric through her lashes, as his hardness was apparent under her touch. When her lips kissed the head of his manhood, Ulfric let out low moan, his hand grasping at the fur rug underneath them. She kept on, encouraged by the man's reactions, surrounding his manhood with her mouth.

"Oh, Talos…" Ulfric rasped as he felt Mira's hot mouth surrounding him.

She had him captured with her lips and mouth, pleasuring the jarl in a way that made any coherent thought immediately fly from his mind. Mira kept a slow and deep rhythm, not rushing the enjoyable feeling of having this powerful man under her power. He bucked, moaned, and even his fingers tangled into Mira's dark hair, keeping her head to his manhood. When she felt Ulfric nearing his end, he shakily pulled Mira off his manhood and pulled her into a hard and rough kiss. Using this break from her ministrations, Ulfric gathered Mira into his arms and gathered his legs under him, pushing them up from the hard stone floor. Mira held onto Ulfric as he carried her to the main bedchamber and then was set down on her feet at the foot of the dais.

No words were spoken as Mira started to unlace her tunic at the shoulders. Ulfric helped pull the material off her body, his rough callused hands sensuously caressing along her bare skin. When he leaned down to kiss Mira, it was gentler but no less passionate than before. Ulfric worked at her breeches, pushing them down over her hips, his hands caressing over Mira's buttocks and hips. Goosebumps stood out over her skin as his touch stirred up the fire of passion in her to a new height. Mira was losing herself into this man's touch and kisses, as Ulfric seemed to know exactly where touch that pleased her most. She gave a surprised squeak when Ulfric grabbed her thighs and picked her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his hips. Not missing any chance to kiss at her lips, Ulfric led them up the couple of steps to the bed and laid them down across the width.

He entered Mira with a smooth motion; resting in her while she shuddered at the feel of Ulfric's hardness. Unlike that cold morning a couple of months ago, Ulfric didn't rush into the lovemaking. Mira looked into his ice blue eyes noticing the passion and openness in them. The young man that saw her leave was before her and Mira felt a lump rise in her throat as she realized how blind she had been not to see how much he loved her then, and still loves her even after the years of separation. Moving slowly into Mira, Ulfric held Mira's gaze, his lips giving a faint smile as he saw the various emotions run across her face. She cupped his jaw in her hand, only for Ulfric to lean in to kiss at her lips.

"So you see, my silver wolf." He rumbled.

"Yes, I do." Mira replied, letting her own walls down and open fully to the rebel jarl, the warrior, the poet, the scholar, and most of all, the lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>Know Thy Friend<p>

He lay there, watching Mira sleep peacefully, dark strands of her hair splayed across the pillow. A soft, endearing smile crossed his face and for once, in a very long time, Ulfric was content and at peace. Their lovemaking was fulfilling and healing, breaching the gulf of years between the old childhood friends and first loves. When Mira admitted that she had been in love with him before their stupid childish pact, he had to smile. Here Ulfric thought that Mira hadn't thought of him beyond the friend and hunting partner but to realize that she had felt the same toward him then, as he had, was a pleasant surprise.

They spent the last hours of the day making love, exploring and pleasuring each other with open abandon. He couldn't help but grin when he recalled Mira's touch on his skin or the sultry way her tongue and lips would tease over his manhood. Oh, by Talos, that was the best part, for no other woman had given that much attention to him before. When they were trembling with exhaustion as night fell over Windhelm, they talked openly. They shared stories about the Legion, laughing at the antics of young privates as they tried to train them in the ways of war. Then they traveled back to the happier times of their youth, whenever Mira was up at Windhelm for the summer and Ulfric was on his own respite from High Hrothgar. Now, for her to tell of her own lessons by Agneir in the way of the Voice made Ulfric proud that she was getting a similar education as he had received.

To the people of Skyrim, she was Dragonborn, a legend made in the time of the dragon's return. However, Ulfric knew that Mira's journey to rid Skyrim of Alduin was going to be dangerous. The Grey Beards drummed in his head all the scripture about Alduin and the time rift that he was trapped in, that Ulfric clearly understood what the brave woman who lay with him was to face. Alduin was a dangerous foe. Hopefully, Ulfric thought, one day Mira will meet Parthuunax. That old dragon had showed him a thing or two about the Voice and even enjoyed playing his riddle games with the young Ulfric. Ulfric thought that old dragon missed the enthusiastic energy and curiosity of youth. Those times with the Grey Beards were not bad times and it helped form Ulfric's ethics in many things.

Mira was still a woman, with emotions, vulnerabilities, and personal wars to wage. She was just as human as the rest of the Nord race. Ulfric ran a finger across her cheek and on down across her full lips, smiling as they twitched in her sleep. After all these years, he had her. Now, he had to keep a hold of Mira through what was yet to come in the coming months.

Mira stirred awake, blinking her eyes to see him looking down at her with his head propped up on his hand. She smiled and snuggled in closer to Ulfric's chest. "Morning, Ric."

"Morning, Mir." Ulfric replied, smiling openly.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so."

"And you let me sleep?" Her silver eyes looked up with a playful hurt expression.

"You needed the rest. In all honesty, I was watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"I see the girl from those many years ago. Besides, I enjoy watching you sleep. I have done it before, when we camped and had to share the bedroll."

"Probably dreaming of ways to find new tickle spots." Mira's mouth quirked up in a grin.

"Sometimes it was." Ulfric chuckled.

"I knew it!" Mira laughed throatily. She leaned in and kissed the center of Ulfric's chest. He rumbled pleasure in response; his hand ran down her back, sending shivers down her body.

Pulling Mira's hips closer to him, Ulfric leaned down to her mouth and slowly kissed her. To finally have Mira in body, mind and soul, left him in wonder and Ulfric couldn't get enough of feeling or tasting her. Ulfric promised himself that he wasn't going to let go of this newfound love. It was the one bright point in his life and not knowing if the next day would see either Mira's or his death, he had to make the most of any time spent with her. He pressed his kisses a bit more urgently as the fires built up in him. Mira answered with equal fervor, her fingers scratching through his loose hair. Rolling himself on top of Mira, his hands grasped her hips as he entered her. He hilted himself in Mira and remained there, savoring the amazing feel of her body surrounding him. Ulfric could feel Mira tremble and squeeze him to continue. Those subtle pushes of her body excited him and Ulfric obliged, pulling out nearly all the way and pushing in firmly. Mira pressed around him with each inward thrust that made Ulfric groan and close his eyes as euphoria washed over him. His insides was coiling tightly, hardening him further.

He pulled Mira's hips up further as he kneeled on the bed, sinking deeper in her with each full thrust of his own hips. Mira whimpered and moaned, her hands grabbing at the already messed up sheets and blankets on the jarl's bed. Leaning down over Mira, Ulfric trailed his mouth across her skin and over her breasts as his tongue flicked at the erect nipples. His mouth closed over the nipple, suckling it, his body, and senses going into overdrive over each moan and whimper coming from Mira. Moving his hands up her body and under Mira's back, Ulfric pulled her up to him and closed his mouth over hers. She instinctively rolled her hips over his manhood and moved up on it. He met her halfway on her ride of his hardness. The pace picked up as it got harder and intense, Ulfric groaning with each upward thrust as Mira nearly slammed down on his lap.

Within a couple of more thrusts, the tight coil in Ulfric snapped at the same time he felt the intense and tight spasm of Mira around him. They called out together as their world exploded. Ulfric wrapped his arms around Mira and held her to him, breathing heavily, and shaking from overwhelming euphoria and the pleasant exhaustion of the aftermath. His hand wrapped into the tangle dark mass of hair as he held Mira.

"By the Nines," Mira breathed. "Are you making up for lost time?"

"Maybe," Ulfric rumbled in her hair. He lay them down on the bed, reaching for a bed sheet to cover their cooling bodies. The fire was banked in the hearth and the morning air was a little chilly. Shortly after the climax of their lovemaking, there was a polite knock at the suites door and a minute later, Ulfric's personal manservant entered.

"My jarl," the man bowed, keeping his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't look at the gleaming forms of Ulfric and Mira on the bed. He knew what the jarl was doing as the smell of sex was heavy on the air. "hot water is being fired up in the bath and in a little bit, hot cider and breakfast will be arriving."

"Thank you, Jochim." Ulfric said to the man, his own hand idly caressing along Mira's sweat soaked skin.

"There is a messenger for Lady Mirandra from Jorvaskr. The Harbinger inquires after her health and when is she expected to make the trip back."

Ulfric looked into Mira's sated eyes, asking silently what her plans were. "In a few days. There is something here I want to look into first before I return." She said.

"What is it?" Ulfric asked in curiosity.

"There is a rash of murders that you may not be aware of. Another victim was found yesterday by the Hall of the Dead."

"And the guards haven't caught this murderer?" Ulfric's face clouded briefly.

"I think they are a little at a loss in what to do. I need your seal of approval, Ric, to get in on the investigation."

"You'll have it."

"I will let the messenger know, my lady."

Mira turned to smile thankfully at the manservant. "Thank you!"

Jochim nodded and quietly left the bedchamber to get the bath ready for them. Ulfric had a funny look on his face between wonderment and enlightenment. "Well, it will be news throughout the palace that the jarl has taken a lover to his lonely bed."

"Is this news?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. There hasn't been a woman in these chambers since….well, since father was alive. If I took a woman, it was outside the palace. It wasn't often, however."

"Well, Jochim has been around a long time, Ric, and I think it is no surprise to him that I am here in your bed." Mira grinned.

Ulfric chuckled and nuzzled at Mira's face. "Indeed, he did watch me grow up and go through the angsty troubled years of my youth."

"I am surprised he hasn't retired from service."

"I've tried, and with a generous stipend thrown in but he won't hear of it. He says something that though I am a man grown, I still need someone to watch over me and make sure I eat and dress properly."

Mira laughed at that. "I think at times that he thinks you can be a barbarian!"

"Can't I?" Ulfric grinned a mischievous smile as his fingers found the sensitive spots in Mira's ribs and corners of her hips and proceeded to tickle her.

~~O~~

"Well, I am amazed at your fortitude, young woman." Wuunferth commented as he waved a hand to Mira to say she could dress. "No lasting weakness from the poison and between mundane medicine and the potions, the wound is healed cleanly without any tears in the muscle. I would still recommend light practice with your weapons until the full strength comes back."

"I promise I will go lightly until I build up the endurance in the shoulder again." Mira smiled.

"Good, good." He looked at her hard for a moment and shook his head.

"What?" Mira asked politely.

"You look so much like your father, Mirandra, all the way down to some of his mannerisms. Ulfric has a good friend in you, just as his father had with yours. But, hmmm, I believe it evolved into something more, yes?"

Mira blushed and ducked her head. "Well, yes, more like reacquainting with something that had been on hold for many years."

"May I give you some advice about Ulfric?"

"Of course."

"Take care with him, Mira. He has flashes of the young man he once was but the scars of his time in the hands of the Thalmor run deep. He has prejudices that were never present before and it has upset a contingent of the population in Windhelm. Now, Ulfric looks to you with fondness and will not impose any requests but Galmar will convince him sometime that you are an asset to have, and despite whatever fond attachments there are, Ulfric will cave in to Galmar's wishes in order to achieve his ends for this civil war."

"Ulfric has mentioned this once about not pressing me to join his rebellion."

"That may be but if time comes when he needs to make a press toward turning the tide in the current stalemate, he will approach you. Not because you are the daughter of Urik Dragon Bane, but because you are dovahkiin, a living legend walking among the people and people will follow a cause if a legend is supporting it. Be mindful, young woman, that is all I am saying."

Mira nodded slowly, a little disturbed by Wuunferth's words. Mages never talked so much regarding politics or doing a little foreshadowing for mundanes such as her. However, the court mage was open and honest, giving his advice with earnestness. It was unsettling and had Mira question about things that Ulfric has not revealed to her yet.

"Oh, that reminds me, while I was doing an investigation into the string of murders in Windhelm, I came upon a strange amulet in an abandoned house." Mira dug in her pouch at her waist and brought out the gold chain and jade carved amulet. She couldn't have dropped it soon enough as the necklace made her skin crawl.

Wuunferth took the amulet, peered at the carving on the front of the pendant, and then dropped the thing on the table with a disgusted look on his face. "You are right that it is strange—and rare. The Mage Council banned necromancy many years ago, making it a forbidden art to practice. There weren't many necromancers but enough they formed a cabal and had these amulets made to distinguish themselves. Really distasteful." The court mage looked at the amulet in disgust.

"So, are these necromancers still in Windhelm or in Skyrim today?" Mira asked.

"No. If they haven't been killed, then they were exiled. There are enough walking dead things in Skyrim that mages who raise them are not needed to add to the troubles. Mira, do something for me. Find this imposter who wishes to lay the blame on my feet. Aye, I've heard the rumors and suspicions." Wuunferth answered Mira's confusion.

"I am trying to find this man, Wuunferth." She laid a hand on his gnarled fingers.

Mira left the troubled mage in his lab and headed out of the palace residential wing to the main hall. She had to go grab her cloak and blades before venturing out into the streets again to track down this murderer. The day was waning and time was running short to catch this man. Tonight, she was going to make herself the bait, since the trend was to take women of little or fallen influence. As she entered the main hall, Mira smiled at Ulfric as he sat on the Throne of Ysgramor. He was trying hard to not roll his eyes and lose patience with the latest complaint from a minor thane of his clan. She shook her head at him and walked through the war room and up toward her rooms. Bounding up the stairs and entering her rooms, Mira grabbed the cloak Ulfric had given her, with the thick fur capelet and thick blue-grey wool. After she had settled the scabbards of her blades on her hips, Mira flung the cloak over her shoulders. The large cloak was enough to hide her blades effectively while she huddled into it to keep warm. It was nearing the end of summer in the northern reaches of Skyrim, which made for an unpredictable time with weather. Still, the nights remained cold while days could be rather pleasant. Ulfric was right in one thing; she had been south too long as she still wasn't fully accustomed to the cooler clime.

As she was about to head out, Ulfric rushed down the corridor to meet her. "I thought you were holding court?" Mira asked.

"I think two hours of court is enough time. My patience for endless whining and sniveling has never been the greatest. I wanted to see you before you left for your patrol. Be careful tonight, Mir." Ulfric brushed his hand across her cheek.

"I will, Ric. This has to get settled before another woman is found dead."

"I know and if anyone can find this bastard, you can." He looked down at Mira, concern showing plainly in his eyes. His thumb caressed over Mira's lips before he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on them. "You better go before I drag you back into the suite and ravage you." Ulfric rumbled.

Mira laughed, kissed the jarl, and slipped past him. She turned her head once and saw him watching her walk down the corridor. With quick steps, Mira jogged down the stairs to the main palace level and headed out.

~~O~~

The night was halfway done and there was no sign of the serial killer on the streets. There were very few people walking the streets, especially women. The night got cold and Mira stood at one of the many fire pits in Windhelm, warming her hands. The usual ladies of the night that applied their trade to the late working men, were oddly absent from the streets. Mira assumed they stayed inside the brothels because of this killer that was stalking women. The guards were working their patrols but there were so few of them in the merchant quarter at night, as the spent more focus in the Grey Quarter. To Mira, this was inefficient and wrong. Wunnferth's words rang back in her head about the current racial tensions going on in the city. It was never as palpable during the Bear's time, when she lived here in her youth. In fact, Windhelm was considered a refuge to the Dunmer, half-orc, and Khajit in Skyrim, as they escaped from prejudices elsewhere in the province.

Thinking back on it, Mira detected a bit of dismissive attitude in Ulfric when it came to the non-Nord residents of Windhelm. However, when Thalmor were mentioned, or any golden elf, his hatred came out. They didn't talk about his time with them and what he went through. Mira figured in time, Ulfric will open up to her and talk. He remained the stubborn man of his youth and Mira knew not to pester him about something he was unwilling to do. However, at some point, she was going to have to confront him about his attitudes.

Rubbing her hands, Mira decided to walk through one of the side alleys to get to the next section of the city, and needing to keep herself warmed. As she proceeded through one side alley, a hand clasped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her chest, dragging her off balance. She kicked out only to have her captor side step and pull her body off her feet. The hands were strong and had a tight grip over her mouth to where she couldn't open her mouth and bite her assailant.

"Ah, now now, my pretty one, we can't have you fighting me." A low voice crooned in her ear. "Though your spirit is perfect for what I need."

Mira tried to mumble something but her head was pulled back, making her almost gag from her stretched out throat. In the dark alley, her assailant moved his hooded face to inhale at her throat and then drag his mouth up the side of her neck. Mira flinched and tried to struggle but felt her head pulled sharply to the side.

"Such power in you…" The man's voice caressed in her ear, making Mira shiver in loathing. "I've felt it when I first saw you enter my store. Yes, Dragonborn, I know you and I know you hunt me. But I am the hunter and I have been watching you…waiting…waiting patiently to have you and add you to my collection. Now, don't struggle while we move to somewhere…more quiet and less exposed."

He kicked her legs forward to make Mira start walking, keeping his hand tightly over her mouth and arm pinned across her body. Mira cooperated, hoping that there would be some small measure of weakness exposed that she could take advantage. However, the man anticipated her strength and knew of her prowess, quickly disarming the sword and knife from her belt and throwing them to the side in the alley.

The killer dragged her down the street of the residential district of minor nobles and merchants and toward the house she had investigated before. Why would he take her there, knowing she told the guards of this place? Something else was there that this man needed in order to make her his next victim. Mira was thinking furiously, keeping an eye of what was going on and what her kidnapper was doing once they entered the house. When his grip loosened on him, Mira elbowed him in the ribs and got free of his grasp. It was short lived, however, as the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyrim: The Dragon's Bane**

**Chapter Ten**

The smell of blood and the sickly, sweet gagging smell of rotting meat, permeated through Mira's unconscious state. Slowly, she awakened, wincing at the dull throb at the back of her head. She tried to move but found herself bound, lying on a hard and blood soaked table. A low muttering came from one corner of the dim room, dark robes seeming to meld with the shadows. Then the grinding sound of a pestle against a stone mortar came next as her senses fully became aware of the surroundings. Mira looked around as much as she could, noticing the bounds on her wrists to the table, the same went for her ankles. Also, there was no stitch of clothing on her body. This made her tremble in the stuffy and warm room. Then the figure in the corner turned around and grinned. She immediately recognized the face of the shopkeeper from the Grey Quarter, Calixto.

He was the necromancer killing the women. She knew something was off about him and his store held some curious oddities. However, to find herself strapped to this cold table as his next victim, it was unacceptable. Mira had seen many horrors in her lifetime but this man and what he had done and was going to do, brought disgust in her. How long had was she unconscious? How long has she been gone that someone in the palace might notice that she hadn't returned? Now, she only had to find any weaknesses in her restraints or an opportunity to take care of this disgusting little man. A fire in her belly started, a deep seated anger at being held helpless started to fill Mira's body. This pathetic man who preyed on weak women was not going to be her downfall! She was General Urik Dragon Bane's daughter! Descendant of Ysgrimmor! The rumbling of ancient dragon voices whispered in the back of her mind but Mira held them at bay, waiting.

Calixto turned around, mortar in hand, smiling a lewd smile on his plain face. The candlelight in the ritual room gave him an evil appearance that probably meant to frighten the other women he brought here. Not so with Mira Dragon Bane. It only served to further her rising ire.

"Ah, the pretty little Dragonborn is awake! Good, good, this will fuel the ritual even more, to have you struggle and plead for your life. Fear gives such a wonderful taste to this particular ritual."

"You are sick, Calixto." Mira ground out between clenched teeth.

"Sick? Not so, I'm enlightened! I have found life beyond death, a way to bring back my love. You, my dear, hold a lot of her spirit."

"You can't take what is yours to bring back a loved one." Mira spat, raising her head up off the table.

"In this age, I have found the answers, found the means to do so! Yes, yes, I know the College outlawed necromancy." Calixto waved his hand about. "But they are fools who are afraid of that door that leads to the spirit realm. "Tell me, Dovahkiin, have you loved anyone more than life itself?"

The man fixed a half-crazed look on her, making Mira pause at the question. Despite his madness, it was a simple and reasonable question. "Yes."

Calixto nodded, seeing that Mira spoke the truth instead of patronizing him. "If they should die, wouldn't you want them back?"

"That is hardly fair, Calixto. We all grieve for our loved ones, wishing them at our side again. That is the grief talking and in the end, we have to live without our loved ones."

This made the man blink and take a step back as if he had been slapped. "N…no. I have been dying a little inside since my dear Lenore passed away. It was a stupid fever that claimed her. It was not her time." Calixto became angry. "Why would the divine's forsake one of their faithful servants, Mira Dragon Bane? For some sick sense of humor? Or have they turned their faces from us?"

"I don't know the divine's wills, Calixto."

"Well, they will know MINE!" He yelled and rushed to the table, reaching for Mira's restraints. "You are the last piece to the ritual to call Lenore forward, bring her over from the spirit realm. You are so much like her…." His lips trembled and eyes glazed while he ran his hot hand across Mira's face. She turned away from the touch, trying not to shudder in disgust. He reached into her hair and pulled her face back to him. "You will be mine, dear."

"Never." Mira growled the dragon's voices inside roaring in anger and indignation. Without another thought, it reared up to the point that the power had to be released. Opening her mouth, Mira shouted with a dragon's voice, sending Calixto back from her, crashing into the wall with a loud crack and his neck bending at an unnatural angle.

With strength born of desperation and adrenaline, Mira pulled against the restraints to where they loosened enough to slip her hands out of them. Once free of those, she sat up and freed her ankles. The dragon power still rumbled inside her, grumbling in the back of her head with angry pride that some low human male dared to touch her, dared to claim her! Only one man dared to claim her and she let him! He was strong, knew what he wanted. When Mira looked at the broken form of Calixto, revolt filled her. The man was weak and mad. As she swung her legs over the table, she padded out of the secret room and went to look for her clothing. Oddly enough, there was a wardrobe across from the secret room where her things were placed with neatness and care, even the heavy cloak was laid over a sturdy hangar.

"Well, despite his madness, the man took care of the clothing." Mira muttered. Looking up to the windows, the weak light of morning told her it was mid-morning and that she was overdue. Now, she had to get the guard and have them deal with the remains of Calixto. Quickly dressing, Mira settled the cloak over her and rushed out the abandoned house and to the side alley she had come through. With luck, no thief took her blades. She wasn't counting on it, though, and resigned to the fact that she might have to commission a new matched pair. It would be a shame as those blades were the ones her father had given to her for her sixteenth birthing day.

As soon as Mira stepped out and walked toward some semblance of civilization in the city, a guard called out to her.

"My lady!" He rushed up to Mira, out of breath, his helm off. He was a veteran, not some young man, and he had a frantic air about him. "Thank the Divines, you are alive!"

"How long have I been out of contact?" Mira asked, curious. To her, it was but a few hours.

"For well over a day. When you didn't come back to the palace, the jarl inquired to your whereabouts. No one had seen you after the late watches the day before, when you were patrolling for the murder."

"Damn." Mira muttered. "I'm here now and the murder is dead. It was Calixto, the shopkeeper, who was murdering all those girls."

"Calixto? I never would have suspected."

"No one would have. He was a necromancer and hid his tracks well."

"What happened, my lady?"

Shaking her head at the guard, Mira continued. "Escort me to the palace, Captain, and then you will hear. However, send a priest of Arkay and a few of your men to Hjerim. You will find the man there."

When she started to take another step, Mira's body wavered and shuddered in weakness. The dragon's voice silenced and adrenaline drained out of her. The guard captain laid a steadying hand on her arm. Folding Mira's arm through his, the captain escorted Mira back to the palace.

**~~{)0(}~~**

Ulfric paced in front of the throne, growling at any minor courtier that passed his path. He had chewed his lower lip raw in worry for Mira. He shouldn't worry as was a more than capable warrior but, he just got her home, admitted his love for her, she was the bright spot in his life right now, in the endless struggle against the Thalmor and Empire. When she didn't show up after the night patrol, Ulfric knew something went wrong. Then when a guard brought her blade that they found tossed aside in one of the alleys, his chest started to tighten in panic. Not that anyone around him would notice it or believe that the great jarl of Windhelm was capable of panic. He was just a man, after all, and even he had breaking points. The Thalmor proved that on more than one occasion, as they sought to completely break his will, mind, and body.

The large doors at the end of the hall opened allowing the passage of a pair of people. One was leaning heavily on a guard. Ulfric rushed over to the pair, and upon seeing Mira, took care of her from the guard captain.

"What happened?" He growled angrily to the guard.

"I don't know, my jarl. I found her leaving Hjerim a little worse for wear. She hasn't eaten in over a day, sire."

Ulfric laid his large hands on Mira's face, tilting it up to look into her tired face. "Mir, what happened?"

"I will tell you in a moment, Ric. The captain needs to know…just…drink."

Leading the stumbling Mira to the kitchens, Ulfric waved away any help from the guard captain and servants who rushed up. He did allow them to take the cloak off and away but he remained at the woman's side until she was sitting on the bench at a table in the kitchen. He cut off a slice of bread, placed it in a bowl, and poured milk over it. Mira needed sustenance, both food and drink but after going for over a day without it, her stomach would rebel at the sudden intake. Ulfric placed a dollop of honey over the soaked bread and placed the bowl in front of Mira.

"Eat slowly, Mir." He quietly encouraged the worn out woman while he took a seat across the table from her.

She wrinkled her nose at the food but obliged the large man and took up her spoon. She scooped up the sodden mixture and put it in her mouth, slowly chewing the food. Mira looked up at Ulfric, a question in her face.

"After I was found by some farmers that is what they gave me to get some food into a starving body, without retching it all up."

"No one would believe the jarl was capable of such simple and humble care." Mira's mouth twitched.

Ulfric chuckled. "I am a simple and humble man. After all, did I not study at High Hrothgar?"

She smiled and then sighed, her eyes closing as another wave of exhaustion came over her. "You would think after being unconscious I wouldn't feel so tired."

"Unconsciousness isn't restful." Ulfric said. He looked to the side at the waiting guard captain, who was having a drink for himself. "Are you up to talking?"

Mira nodded as she chewed another bite of the milk-sopped bread. Swallowing, she put down the spoon and gathered herself. The guard captain sat down at the end of the table at Mira's left. She related the events of her night patrol and the decision to move from the palace quarter to the quarter where the estates were located. It was here she could only relate to her view on the kidnapping and attempted escape. What she thought of being unconscious for a few hours was longer. Ulfric listened intently to her tale, not interrupting with any questions. He was angry at Mira's capture and yet proud that she killed the man who would kill her. She didn't expand on how she did it, her eyes straying over to Ulfric at that part. Somehow, it was something the guard captain wouldn't understand.

When she finished the telling of the events leading to her discovery that morning, Mira slumped in her seat, and looked at the mushy mess in her bowl. Ulfric dismissed the guard captain and stood up from the table. Coming around to Mira, he gently helped her up and then picked her up in his arms.

"I can walk, Ric." Mira said tiredly.

"Nonsense. Besides, this is perfect excuse for me to have you in my arms." Ulfric nudged at Mira's face, smiling at her.

"Uh huh."

He walked out of the kitchen through the servant's passage that led up to the residential wing. It was narrow but it was quicker and easier to not be seen by courtiers going this way. As he climbed the stairs, Ulfric felt Mira's hand grasp at the fur of his coat. "So, what did you leave out? How did you kill Calixto?"

"I'm new to this whole dragon's voice, Ric, but I swear I heard dragons in my head and then the rise of power in me, being fueled by the prideful indignation of the dragon. When I opened my mouth, the Voice came out, blasting the man away from me."

"Argnier would know more about Dragonborn's Voice. You absorb the essence of the dragon as you kill them, gaining their power. I have read some old texts from past Dovahkiin's that briefly mention they heard dragons in their head." Ulfric shrugged. "I can't say much more, as I don't know." Paarthunax would, however, but Mira wasn't ready to meet the old dragon.

"How is my Voice different from yours?" Mira asked.

"I have talent; I can project my essence into power and focus my intent in the learned words. However, I had to study and practice hard. You, my dear, just do it. You gain the knowledge as the spirit of a dragon is absorbed."

"Does it always take so much out of you?" Mira laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"When you first start using it, yes." Ulfric turned down a corridor and came out on the main hallway toward his suite. "As you gain more control, it will dissipate. Though, I think Calixto drugged you to keep sedated until the time to kill you."

He felt Mira shudder in his arms. When they arrived at the double doors to his suite, Ulfric turned and used his elbow to open the door. After entering, he walked up the dais to the bed and set Mira there. She sat there, slumped and fading in and out. Going to the bathing room, Ulfric set that water to fill the tub and came back to help Mira undress.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

"I didn't want to say anything but…you stink. And you have dried blood all over you."

"Ugh." Mira said in disgust.

Ulfric chuckled and gave Mira a quick kiss before leading her to the fresh, hot bath.

**~~{)0(}~~**

After a good night's sleep, Mira woke feeling better and refreshed. Stretching in the large bed, she looked over to her side and noticed that Ulfric was already up and gone. Smiling, she rolled out of the bed and went to go do her morning ablutions and a quick wash. She couldn't get clean enough after that experience with the bloody table in that secret room. The loss of her blades still gnawed at her. There wasn't very much left of her parents and those blades was next to the last thing that was a tie to her father. Damn that man for tossing them away like some cheap toys!

Maybe when she got back to Whiterun, she could get a new set commissioned. She padded out into the main bedchamber and looked for a robe to dress in so she could go to her room and find fresh clothing. She had to start back to Whiterun within the day. Ulfric wasn't going to like it but she had made a commitment to the Companions. Judging by the light out the windows, it was already nearing noon and it would be too late to get a start on the road. So, today, Mira was going to get some things together for the trip back, check on her horse, and spend some more time with Ulfric.

After dressing in a long woolen tunic and slippers, Mira left her suite and headed for downstairs to the main hall of the Palace of the Kings. Not having been here in over twenty years, the memory of her younger days didn't fail her as she made her turns and headed down the stairs. She even passed by what used to be her father's suite and laid a hand on the door. There were good memories still within the walls and Mira smiled fondly at them. The recent heavy pall was due to the civil war Ulfric was waging. Mira was curious as to what strategy he was using but shook her head. No, she wasn't going to get involved and he didn't want her to be involved.

As she opened the door out into the current war room, Mira was greeted by Ulfric leaning over the map table, his coat flung over one of the chairs and tunic front unlaced. She smiled and imagined him as that young Legion officer going over battle plans. Shaking her head, Mira chuckled. Ulfric turned his head to her and smiled, straightening from the bent over position. He held an arm out, to which she walked to his side and slid an arm around his waist. Resting his arm around her shoulders, Ulfric pulled her tighter to his side.

"How's the planning going?" she asked.

Ulfric shook his head. "All right, I guess. I have been looking at this too long that I'm seeing double."

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since before dawn. I heard what you told Galmar regarding the Legion's tactics. I should have remembered that old ploy."

"You have been away from the Legion for too long, Ric. I just left only a few months prior to arriving back in Skyrim."

"True but some things you don't forget. Enough of war strategy, let's go take a walk."

"You are actually going to leave the hall?" Mira's eyes opened with mock shock.

"I do once in a while." Ulfric smirked. "Remember the northeast battlement?"

"Of course! We used to sneak up there with food snatched from Cook!" Mira laughed.

"Then let's go. It is the only other spot that will grant some privacy from prying eyes, next to the bedroom." Ulfric chuckled. He took her arm through his and they walked toward the barrack's section that had the stairs that led to the palace's battlements.

Once they passed through the door to the outside, Mira blinked her eyes to the bright sunshine of the day. The wind was blowing softly but there was a smell of promised snow in the air. Days like this one was going to become few and far between with the approach of the cold season. Though for most southerners, Windhelm was always in a cold season. The view from the northeast battlement was still stunning as it looked over the foothills to the tall mountains and the wide river below that led to the northern sea. Barges and small ships floated down the deep blue-green waters with seagulls whirling overhead. From this height, everything looked tranquil and business as usual.

Mira stood at the front, placing her hands on the cool stone wall, and took in the scenery. Ulfric stood behind her and opened his heavy coat to wrap her in along with his arms. "I take it you will be leaving soon." He rumbled.

"Yes, I'm planning on an early start to Whiterun tomorrow. I need to get back to the Companions and my commitment I have to them."

"I wish you wouldn't go." Ulfric nuzzled at the side of Mira's face. "I understand that you have to get back to your duty, I just don't want you to leave. Call me selfish for wanting you to remain here."

"I would be a distraction from your little rebellion, Ric."

"Not all the time. Galmar does most of the work in gathering intelligence and suggest where to place the Stormcloaks, I just give my strategy advice and okay on troop placement."

"Oh, I think you do more than that." Mira chuckled.

"True, I do." Mira felt him smile at her temple. "At least, don't stay away for too long."

"I won't." Mira turned around in Ulfric's arms and looked up at him. The wind played at his blonde locks, the daylight showing more glints of silver running through his hair than is noticeable inside. Reaching up to his lips, Mira placed a soft kiss on them.

Ulfric deepened the kiss, opening his lips to bring Mira further in. She moaned softly at the large man's passion, responding as heatedly to him as Ulfric was to her kiss. When there was a pause, they both were panting lightly. "By the Nine, I could kiss you all day, Mir." He rumbled deeply.

"Then you would never get any work done." Mira quipped as she nibbled at Ulfric's lower lip.

"True but the enjoyment of this would be worth it." He brushed his fingers across Mira's scarred cheek and ran his hand through her own silver glinted dark hair. "Though, we better stop if anything is to be done today. I'm sure you have preparations to make for your trip."

"I do. Though, leaving without my blades, I'm going to feel naked."

"The ones your father gave you?"

"Yes. That bastard tossed them aside in the alley like trash and I'm pretty sure some thief picked them up." Mira gave a slight scowl.

"Maybe they did." Ulfric gave her a secretive smile. "I'm sure there is a smith that is worthy of forging a new set worthy of you in Whiterun."

"There is." Mira sighed. "It's just…it's one of the few things I have left from father."

"You still have your memories of him, Mir." Ulfric straightened then, gave Mira one last lingering kiss before taking her hand and headed back inside of the palace.

**~~{)0(}~~**

The next morning met with grey skies and Mira gave a sarcastic snort at the portents of snow on the horizon. It was going to take her four hours to travel out of the Eastmarch and into Whiterun. The foothills were still high enough to gather snow and make travelling dangerous. Cinching the girth strap one more time on her horse, Mira checked over the rest of her stuff that was packed away. Ulfric had left her a new set of supple leather armor to replace the others that had to be destroyed in order to remove that arrow from her shoulder. It was perfect, as it was light, flexible, and still provided enough protection from light blows. Considering she was a two-weapon fighter, agility and speed were contributions to the damage she dealt than brute force. Her agility helped avoid many heavy-handed blows from her enemies. Of course, the leather was dyed blue, Ulfric's personal house color.

Mira sighed when she looked at the empty weapon harness on the saddle. Her horse sensed the small distress and swung his head to nuzzle at Mira's cheek. Laughing softly, she stroked at the velvety nose. "I'll be alright, Nikita." She told the horse. The horse gave a soft whuffle and turned back.

"You always had a way with animals, Mir." Ulfric spoke up as he leaned against the stall divider.

"What can I say, if you treat them well, they are loyal companions that will look out for you when travelling on the long roads."

He came over to stand before her, cupping her face between his hands. "Be safe." Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, taking whatever he could to last for a while.

Mira smiled against Ulfric's mouth. "I will. Remember I used to knock rookies to the ground because they thought I was some weak woman."

He smiled and then pulled away. "Come, let me walk you to the road." Reaching over to the draped cloak on the saddle, Ulfric swung it around Mira's shoulders and fastened it. He then took the reins and Mira's hand, turning them toward the gates of Windhelm and the road beyond.

They walked in silence, the jingling of the harness and bustle of Windhelm being the only accompaniment on the journey. In the short few weeks Mira spent here, many discoveries were made and many memories relived and made. Many people saw Ulfric as this bear of a man, their jarl that was fighting for their freedom from the Empire. Mira never minded his title, for Ulfric was her childhood friend and a man she loves. They didn't delve much into his tortured past at the Thalmor's hands, or what happened when he returned after the Bear's death. Ulfric devoted his attention on her, and them, instead of letting the politics of court and war sour the start of a relationship. Mira didn't ignore Wuunferth's caution he gave her regarding Ulfric's changed temperament. At the moment, she was content to know that when he was with her, Ulfric was the man from her youth.

Upon reaching the road, a courier called out to Ulfric and ran up to him, carrying a long and awkward package. Mira looked at Ulfric in curiosity but he returned her gaze with only a twitch of his mouth.

"My jarl! I'm glad I caught you!" The courier panted. "As you requested! The smith apologizes for the delay…"

"Thank you, Samson." Ulfric took the package and dug in his pocket for a silver to give to the young man. The jarl of Windhelm then turned to Mira, his eyes alight with boyish mirth. "As much as I enjoy the thought of you naked, Mira, I didn't want to see you on the road without these." He held his hands out, the length of the package lying across them.

Mira went to untie the strings holding it closed and then pulled back the oiled cloth. Sitting there gleaming in the grey morning light was her sword and long knife. The matched set of blades her father had commissioned for her. The knotwork and swirls etched on the steel glimmered, the edge shined with a fresh sharp edge, and as her hands reached for the grips, her eyes widened at the feel of newly wrapped leather.

"You had these all this time!" Mira accused Ulfric but with a smile.

"A guard found your blades disposed off in a dark corner of the alley you were kidnapped in. Seeing the fine craftsmanship and recognizing the arms on the hilt, he brought them to me. That was when I knew something happened to you. When you came back, I took them to my smith to clean them up, rewrap the grip and hone the edge for you."

"Thank you, Ric!" Mira grinned. Grabbing both blades and sliding them into the harness on the saddle, Mira turned to Ulfric and brought his face down to hers, kissing him soundly. Ulfric wrapped his arms around Mira and held her, sinking his face into hair.

"I know I said it before but I will say it again, be safe and come back to me soon."

"I will, Ric." Mira pulled back and looked into his icy eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, please."

Ulfric chuckled and shook his head at her. "Galmar won't let me do anything stupid. Or Jochim."

Mira searched his eyes, seeing his love and adoration, along with the shadowed pain that never fully went away. "Remember Skyrim is for _all_ its people." She told him. He looked at her puzzled but Mira didn't expand on what she meant. Stepping away from the jarl, Mira mounted her horse, settling the heavy cloak around her and running the reins through her fingers. She reached toward his face and caressed at it one last time before turning her horse to the road toward Whiterun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skyrim: The Dragon's Bane**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Wolves Are Loose**

"Don't let your guard down!" Farkas roared to one of the recruits of Jorrvaskr. He stalked up to the man that was barely past eighteen years old. Taking one of his large strong hands, Farkas grasped the recruits on the hilt of the sword to show him how to keep the blade steady and then motioned with the young man's arm forward in a quick jab. "Keep the blade in front of you and straight." He nodded, clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, and stepped back.

The recruit steadied his hand and circled around his opponent, doing as Farkas showed him. Skjor rushed the recruit with a fast swing, attempting to break the recruits guard. The clang of steel on steel reverberated through the training yard but the recruit held steady and then slid his blade along Skjor's and circled a parry to disarm the Companion. Skjor looked at the whelp, stunned into speechlessness. Farkas gave a slow grin, knowing just where the young man picked up the move.

"Where did the whelp learn that?" Skjor asked, looking at Farkas.

"Take a guess and she would be mighty proud that something got through that thick skull."

Skjor shook his head and started chuckling. "It seems she can put a fire into these green whelps' bellies that our heartless pounding hasn't."

"She had a good teacher." Farkas said and dismissed the recruit for the day.

"And where is our wayward sister, Farkas? It has been two months since the incident with the bandits. Kodlak keeps saying Mira will return when it is time and to remember that this is not her only duty."

"Being dovahkiin does take a more pressing concern than doing jobs with us." Farkas agreed to the old Harbinger's wisdom. "However, she will come home. She always does." He smiled a little shyly at the latter statement.

Skjor caught the soft smile and grinned. "You are sweet on her, boy."

"Watch who you call boy, old man." Farkas groused playfully back.

Vilkas banged through the doors from the mead hall and out into the training yard, his face grimly set and jaw grinding. Farkas could tell his brother was upset but not what was getting him so worked up. "Brother?" he called to Vilkas.

Farkas' twin's eyes snapped up at his brother's voice, making his scowl deepen. "She's returned and is speaking with Kodlak."

"Mira?" Farkas asked.

"Yes, Mira! Who else would I be chewing nails over the mere mention of her name! She stinks of that pompous would be king!"

"I'm going to go grab some lunch, Farkas." Skjor quickly retreated from the brothers' presence.

"She has been in Windhelm recovering, Vilkas." Farkas reasoned calmly.

"Oh, aye, recovering just fine." Vilkas hissed. "I thought she was better than to whore herself to that fool!"

"What?" Farkas blinked.

"Sniff her when you see her, brother."

"Who Mira sleeps with is her business." Farkas replied evenly, though a deep fire of jealously started to burn in his belly. "She has known Ulfric since they were cubs."

"But what do you think that kind of reputation would bring to Jorrvaskr because she is the mistress of Ulfric Stormcloak! Especially if Balgruuf hears of this as you well know he is leaning more to the Imperials in this forsaken civil war."

"You are overreacting." Farkas stated flatly, not getting into an argument with his brother. "What Mira does and doesn't do when she isn't working for the Companion's is her business. She is not beholden solely to Jorrvaskr or Kodlak. Much less, her activities should not concern you."

Vilkas blinked at Farkas as the larger man silently chided him. He bowed his head toward his brother's clear and cool logic. People underestimated Farkas for being slow but he was far from it, Vilkas knew. Farkas led with his head, using cool logic and tactics over the brazen and heated passion that Vilkas tended toward. Thus, Farkas was the better fighter of the both of them. "You are right as ever, brother. I apologize."

"Work out your anger and I will see you at dinner."

"We are going to the Mare tonight?" Vilkas asked.

"If you would like."

"Good. I've wanted to see Isolde again."

Farkas shook his head and headed into the mead hall. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he picked up Mira's spicy scent before seeing her lithe body step down from leaving the sleeping quarters. Her eyes spotted him, silver to silver, and smiled widely. Her steps quickened as she approached Farkas and stood up on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Farkas smiled, embracing Mira in his arms. Her scent surrounded him but Vilkas was right, Ulfric was mixed there faintly. He tamped down a low growl and stepped back from the woman.

"It is good to see you home, Mir."

"I have to say, it is good to be home!"

"Do you mean that? I know we aren't so lofty and plush like the Palace of the Kings…"

"Whiterun has ever been my home first, Farkas." Mira poked the man in the center of his chest.

"That is good to hear." He walked to the table, grabbed a cup, and poured some mead in it to wet his throat. "I hear you were speaking with Kodlak."

"Aye, I was. I was relating the events of those bandits and then some news I picked up on the road back to Whiterun."

"Oh?" His eyes perked up.

"I know the Silver Hand has been giving you some trouble, hitting your supply trains, raiding your camps, and going after green recruits. Well, I happened upon a bit of information of where they might be holing up and that they are holding a precious artifact that Kodlak is interested in. Or at least one place and it isn't too far from here."

"Is he sending anyone to deal with them?" Farkas asked but his curiosity and need to get one up on the Silver Hand edged into his voice.

Mira smiled wider. "Kodlak left it to me to pick someone to join me for this little venture. Someone capable, someone who may want to exact some trouble on these bandits."

Farkas grinned slowly as he looked at Mira fully. "I have someone in mind."

"Oh?" She asked, one of her eyebrows going upwards, though she couldn't quite keep the edge of a smile off her face.

"I need to get out of this place for a while and my blade is getting a little rusty for adventure." Farkas hinted.

"Are you wanting to join me then?" Miras asked.

"If I have to tell you yes, then I am slipping in my wily ways at my old age."

Mira snorted at that. "Old age. Pfah! Then you are calling me old, Black Wolf!"

"Hardly." Farkas chuckled. "Beauty ages gracefully and comes to perfection in its maturity."

She stopped for a moment and tried to push down a blush, but Farkas felt the heat rise to Mira's face. "My my, in your maturity, your words have gotten ever smooth and flowery."

Now, Farkas was the one to snort. "Come on! Let's get going before I embarrass myself further." He growled but winked at Mira as he went down to his room to get his gear. Inside, he was happy to be going on a job with Mira and that she called him by her pet name for him. How little she knew that her name for him wasn't far from the truth.

**~~{)0(}~~**

The journey to the old cairn took them half a day across the plains outside of Whiterun. Dragonsreach could be seen in the hazy distance. The setting sun turned the plains into fire, making the pair of fighters blink as they stopped a few feet from the cairn. The sounds of crickets and frogs started their nightly song, and in the distance, wolves bayed out their lonely calls to their packmates. Mira stood there taking in the feel of the tundra plains, absorbing the beauty of it. Skyrim was embedded in her blood and while she spent twenty years in Cyrodil, the Imperial province was never home. Much of Skyrim was a harsh environment to live in but the Nords thrived in their home, honing their strength and prowess, along with the finer aspects to life, like song and story. Family and kinsmen were the most important things in a Nord's life, along with living an honorable life so a place in Sovngarde was waiting for them when they died.

Mira closed her eyes and let the air and sounds of the plains of Skyrim soak in. Farkas watched her, she could sense that, and so he waited patiently, understanding the need to feel the land around you, to center and ground yourself. When she opened her eyes again, Mira looked to Farkas, who gave a knowing nod.

"Let's head in." Mira said.

"After you, Silver Wolf." Farkas rumbled.

With a smile, Mira stepped up the rise of the cairn and took the descending spiral stair to the entrance. Everything looked ordinary and weathered, as nothing had been touched. There were a few burnt out candles around the entrance of the cairn, along with offerings to the departed ones interred within. Pausing at the door, Mira placed her hand on the lock. It looked like a simple lock and she pulled out her dagger and a small fine pick.

"When did you pick up lockpicking?" Farkas asked.

"In the legion. During my courier days, I had to get into old drop boxes that the keys to had been long since lost. Not to mention, the occasional arrest, it helped to know how to pick the locks of the shackles."

"You're kidding!"

Mira finessed the tumbler with the pick and eased the dagger to push the tumblers aside. Then she looked up to Farkas. "About the drop boxes, no."

Farkas sighed a heavy sigh of relief and shook his head as Mira gave him an impish grin. He opened the door into the cairn and paused inside, letting his eyes adjust to the dim torchlight of the interior. He gave Mira the signal to move in and together, they quietly walked through the corridors and outer chambers of the crypt. Cutouts in the walls held dusty and tattered skeletons of ancestors long forgotten. Others held mummified remains. Mira looked twice at these, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she thought something was odd about those dead.

"Something's not right." Mira whispered.

"No, something is not right." Farkas quietly released his greatsword from the back scabbard.

They took a couple of steps further when a whisper of rags was heard behind them. Mira spun around to meet the downswing of an ancient axe.

"Draugr!" Farkas growled and met the incoming rush of another in front of him.

The two fighters fought off the ancient undead in the narrow confines of the crypt, the clang of steel echoing around them. Mira spun and parried the undead blade off to the side, striking at the opening with her dagger. The draugr spasmed once and collapsed to the floor. She turned to see if Farkas needed help but saw him run the undead creature through with his large blade. Raising a boot to the draugr's chest, Farkas kicked off the remains.

"Great protection for a hideout." Mira commented.

"The Silver Hand aren't above using anything to deter intruders."

"Or maybe to slow them down? Why haven't we seen any sign of their passage?" Mira asked.

"Good question. Let's continue and see what we find."

Mira nodded and they continued deeper into the crypt until they reached a corridor. Going down the corridor, Mira and Farkas walked into a large circular room with a raised dais in the center, and gated alcoves. One such alcove had the portcullis open and a lever. The only exit was barred from further progress.

"I'll look around for any other exits." Farkas told Mira.

"Right, I'll check and see if this lever opens this portcullis." Mira pointed her head to the inviting open alcove. Walking to the alcove, Mira searched around for any traps or other latches and chains. For this little enclosure to be invitingly open made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Turning to look back, her eyes roamed around the room and Farkas slowly searching the perimeter. There was the corridor they came from and the exiting corridor was barred to them. Sighing, Mira turned back to the lever and pulled. It was stiff but still moved when she pulled. Somewhere in the wall, gears turned but before she could get out of the alcove, the portcullis slammed down between her and the main chamber.

"Mira!" Farkas shouted, rushing over to where she was trapped. He wrapped his large hands around the bars of the gate and tried to push them up.

"That isn't going to work, Farkas. There has to be a secret latch somewhere."

"Damn!" Farkas growled. "I will get you out." When he turned around to start the search that was when several men and women filtered into the chamber.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the pups come to us! What a lucky break for us that we had one of the wolves wander into our little abode." The leader of the group smiled snidely at Farkas. "I'm sorry about your friend, Companion, but there are always casualties in war and pretty as she is, she is unimportant. Now, you, my dear wolf, will go a long way to finally ridding Skyrim of your kind!"

Mira looked at the Silver Hand curiously. What was he talking about? "Farkas, what is he talking about?"

He flashed a look to her, portraying his sorrow and regret to her. "This is a blood feud. I swear by Talos that these mongrels will pay for everything they have done!"

The leader brought out his blade. "Not before we have all the heads of the Circle!" He swung his blade to Farkas, giving the signal for the six others to surround and attack Farkas. Farkas growled low in his throat, shaking his head. Mira blinked, not sure if she was seeing things as Farkas quickly got out of his armor amidst bone cracking and changing before her, becoming dark and growing larger, hands elongating into fierce claws. The Silver Hand paused for a brief moment and then stirred to action, as the man became a beast. Farkas howled an angry eerie call as the first bite of a sword struck his hindquarter. Swiping at the nearest fighter, his claws slit open the throat, instantly killing the young woman. The deep growling of the black beast reverberated through the chamber. The fighters didn't stand a chance at the larger and far faster foe, as Farkas went after the enemy, snapping, biting, and tearing into their bodies with deep swipes of his sharp claws. Mira watched in horror at the brutality of the one-sided fight. When one of the Silver Hand tried to flee, Farkas was on them, sinking his maw into their throat. It was raw carnage, primal and when the kill was done, the beast leaned back on his heels and howled a long sound that sent shivers down Mira's spine.

Farkas's canines showed through his raised lips as he turned his attention toward her. A red hot anger was lit in his eyes and this made her step back against the wall as the beast approached the bars. Wrapping clawed hands around the bars of the portcullis, the beast pulled with little effort, tearing apart the bars with ease. He stalked up to Mira's cowering form, a low growl resounding deep in his chest. Mira pressed tighter against the wall, her silver eyes wide with fear, thinking that this beast that was Farkas was going to kill her next in his blood frenzy.

Mouth opening and closing with low growls, Farkas pressed up to Mira, his muzzle dipping down to smell her neck. Clawed hands rose up to rest on either side of her shoulders. Mira dared not flinch as Farkas' hot bloody breath whiffed over her skin. A snort was exhaled from him, blowing Mira's hair off her shoulder. She felt a tentative lick at the skin of her neck above the armor and shivered. The low growling softened into a male moan, claws changing back to hands that tightened on Mira's shoulders. Farkas stumbled deeper into Mira, nearly collapsing. She immediately held him up, feeling his muscles under his skin quiver.

She eased them down before Farkas' legs totally gave out, holding and cradling the large man in her arms. Whatever fear she held for the beast he was, was gone. "Oh, Farkas, what has happened?" Mira asked quietly.

"I've been like this since I was sixteen, Mir." Farkas croaked. "As with Vilkas. Only he gives more passion into this than I do."

"That night…" Mira breathed.

Farkas pulled out of her arms and looked at Mira, a shaky bloodied hand reached up to brush at the long pale scar on her left cheek. "Aye, the beast was close that night."

"How…"

"I will tell you everything, after we get out of here. I have wanted to tell you for years but Vilkas always convinced me to remain silent."

"The Silver Hand?" Mira asked.

"Kodlak can tell you the history." Farkas started to get up, albeit shakily and padded back to the dropped armor and blade.

Mira walked slowly from the alcove and into the main chamber, seeing the mutilated bodies of the Silver Hand. Her stomach started to get unsettled at the sight of the brutal carnage. Farkas looked to her as he fastened the last buckle of his jerkin. Reaching a hand to her chin and turning her to look at him. "It's best to not look, Mir. I'm not proud of the things I do when in beast form."

"Why go into it?"

"Survival? The need to protect the pack?"

Mira quirked her head to the side, noting that Farkas was holding something back from her, as he had before. She opened her mouth to say something more but Farkas shook his head and turned away toward the now open corridor.

**~~{)0(}~~**

They arrived back at Whiterun well past moon set, tired and silent. Farkas didn't talk anymore about what happened at the cairn, and Mira was shaken by what was revealed. They didn't come away from the cairn empty handed, as a fragment of Ysgrammor's blade was in Mira's pack. Her ancestor's blade, she shook her head at the luck of it and wondered more about how the blade was broken and scattered across Skyrim. Farkas stopped at the doorstep of Breezehome, waiting for Mira.

"I hope that you…that this…" He fumbled with the words, his already rough voice, roughed more by repressed emotions.

Mira inhaled deeply and released slowly before looking up to Farkas. "I need time to absorb this, Farkas. In one night, I find out that you and Vilkas are werewolves, and have been since we were whelps. I don't know if I'm horrified more by the secret you kept or the carnage you done in the cairn."

"I would understand if you were angry, Mir." Farkas said sullenly.

"I…don't know what I feel at this time." Mira turned her eyes away to look at something on the door of her house.

Farkas dipped his head, accepting Mira's statement. "Will you be at Jorrvaskr in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Farkas waited for anything more from Mira but sensed confusion coming off her, so stayed silent. When nothing was said for a minute, he nodded to her and turned away, walking the streets of Whiterun back to the mead hall.

Mira looked up as Farkas' back was turned; tears shimmered at the edge of her eyes. Yes, she was frightened at what had happened but Farkas didn't consider her the enemy when in beast form. There was something on the edge of her senses when it came to him, how he behaved, how Farkas was always deferential and yet teasing enough to not be outright flirting. Then after the change, he was acting as if he gravely disappointed her and was ashamed for what was revealed in the heat of battle. Her silence and refusal to talk didn't help. Shaking her head, Mira headed into Breezehome, hung up her blade and dropped the knapsack at the front door, then headed for the bath to clean the filth of the job.

**~~{)0(}~~**

"She knows?!" Vilkas' voice rose in a surprised squeak.

"What was I supposed to? I was outnumbered six to one and her life was in danger!" Farkas said heatedly. "It would have come out sooner or later, you know that."

"Those damned Silver Hand!" Vilkas muttered.

"It's done, Vilkas." The calmer voice of the Harbinger broke into the brothers tension. "She will know about our curse and Ysgrammor's legacy. As is her right to know, as she is a descendant of Ysgrammor."

"What?" Vilkas turned on Kodlak, shock on his face. "How is that known?"

"Boy, pay attention to your history, especially the lineage of ancient Nord families." Kodlak chided the hot-tempered brother. "There is always a reason why things happen, why Mira is dragonborn, and why she is destined for great things. She will bring honor back to the Companion's, remove the tarnish on the name for the misdeeds of past Harbinger's. Farkas, the fragment, it is from Ysgrammor's blade?"

"From what you have shown me, yes." Farkas confirmed.

"Ah, then there is hope yet." Kodlak smiled wistfully.

"Do you think this dream will come true?"Vilkas said with a little impatience.

"I've read through countless texts and accounts, traced back Ysgrammor's travels and his family since I was first 'gifted' with Hircine's Blessing."Kodlak snapped.

Vilkas ducked his head in apology. "Of course, Harbinger, I didn't mean to question your wisdom."

"Pfah! Of course you did, Vilkas!" Kodlak said. "I taught you to question things. Ah," Kodlak spied Mira sedately walking up the group of men. "Mira, come in, come in! We have been expecting you."

Her eyes spied over to Farkas, who looked forlorn at her and dropped his gaze. Vilkas simmered quietly but gave a nod of welcome to her. Walking into the Harbinger's suite, Mira stood in front of the men, unsure what to say.

"I'm sure you have many questions." Kodlak motioned for Mira to take a seat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Skyrim: The Dragon's Bane**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Beast Blood**

"So, Hircine's Curse is different from regular lycanthropy?" Mira's brow furrowed as she asked Kodlak the question. Farkas stood to the side, arms crossed and remained silent through the telling about the gift that was bestowed upon the Harbinger and those of the Circle in the Companions.

"Aye, girl. Most werewolves only change during the three days of a full moon. They don't have any control over what their transformation or what happens to them during that time. Our curse is controllable, allowing us to make the transformation whenever we want or is necessary."

"It takes a lot out of us, however." Vilkas spoke up for the first time.

"That it does. Yes, we are stronger, faster, and resist disease but it comes with a heavy cost." Kodlak with heaviness.

"And the Silver Hand are sworn enemies wanting to rid you?"

"They are fanatics, thinking we taint Nord blood with the curse and is an affront to the natural order of things. They hunt normal werewolves but the Circle is their ultimate goal. They think we are responsible for introducing lycanthropy into Skyrim."

"Nonsense!" Mira pressed her lips. "That is born out of ignorance!"

"True, but we don't advertise our abilities to all our employers." Vilkas snorted.

"What about this artifact of Ysgramor's?"

"Ah, yes…well, that is quite the tale of our famed hero and I think you have a vital part to play." Kodlak smiled kindly. "Let's save that for another day, though. There are still more fragments of Ysgramor's axe we have to find. Do you have any other questions, Mira?"

"I have enough for now that I am overwhelmed at all the information."

"It is overwhelming and those that join the Circle are the ones who are privy to this."

"Thank you, Kodlak, for explaining." Mira stood up from the chair and giving a nod to each man in the room, turned to leave.

Vilkas excused himself to his room but Farkas remained behind. Kodlak looked at the man patiently, waiting for him to speak his mind. Farkas looked into one corner, then another before looking into the Harbinger's eyes. "She's frightened."

"Of course she is. You were too when you had the ritual."

"But you don't mean for her to go through with the ritual, do you?" Farkas' eyes hardened.

"No, son, I don't want that for her. She is Dragonborn. She doesn't need any more trouble that Hircine's Curse would inflict on her."

"However, you want her to end the curse." Farkas stated.

"Yes. It's selfish, I know, but I'm getting old and my time is growing short. I want to be in Sovngarde, next to the heroes of old, see my father and grandfather. See Ysgramor himself! You see, only a descendant of Ysgramor may wield the axe and set it in the statue at his tomb, Farkas."

"You knew her father!" Farkas all but accused the old man.

Kodlak chuckled. "Urik and I served in the army together. I was there when he met Mira's mother and fell in love with her." Kodlak stood up and stretched his back. "And you, my son, must protect her."

"You do not need to tell me that. I would die for her, as surely the Silver Hand would have killed her!"

"Thus you transformed before her and knew through the frenzy to not kill her." Farkas nodded at the Harbinger. "Farkas, whatever it takes, be at her side when possible. One, she needs to deal with the old dragon, Alduin."

"What of Ulfric? He will pull her into the civil war."

"We all will be pulled into this civil war. That is not to be avoided."

"Where do you stand?" Farkas asked Kodlak seriously.

"I'm for Skyrim, Farkas, and her best interests. If Ulfric has a chance to bring about peace and do so without the same retributions and treatment done by the Thalmor, I will welcome him. If Mira decided to join the Stormcloaks, be there. Like her father, she has a deep loyalty to her home and kinsmen. Ulfric is her kinsman, whether it is friend or lover."

"He is not the same man he once was before leaving Skyrim, Kodlak. I'm…afraid he will hurt Mira."

"Mira will decide what she needs to do with the man. Ulfric Stormcloak is a troubled man. A lot of his youthful idealism is tarnished and he has a deep cynicism toward the Empire. His heart is in the right place but the man to watch for is Galmar."

"Kodlak…I…" Farkas started and then ground his teeth, ducking his head to his chest.

Kodlak came to the larger man and patted him on the shoulder, understanding the conflict of emotion in the sensitive soul of the warrior. "You can still love a woman, though she loves another."

Farkas sighed deeply. "I thought after all these years that I would have moved on, found a wife by now. Each letter that her aunt had me read, I was lost each time, doomed never to find a woman that would be her. How long can I hold back?" His eyes searched the wise eyes of Kodlak.

"As long as you need, Farkas. You watch people, know when to go in for a strike or curb an attack. Also, you have a way with words when of a mind to speak more than a line or two." Kodlak chuckled.

Farkas smiled. "When I have something to say, I do."

"Now, go to her, help with her confusion about what was talked about. You will know where she will be."

He did and turned from Kodlak's suite and out of Jorrvaskr, toward that section of wall that was Mira's thinking spot. The sky was clear and bright, the sun setting off the golden highlights of Mira's dark hair. She was leaning on the rampart wall with her elbow, hands clasped in front, looking out over the plains. Farkas could pick out the glints of silver in her hair, adding to the maturity of the young girl she was when she imposed exile on herself. The profile was still strong, with a straight nose, defined brow, and chin. As he came closer, Farkas slowed his steps, and noted more details about Mira, such as the fine crescent lines at the corners of her mouth, and the crows feet that delicately graced the corners of her eyes. He came up to her side and bent over the rampart like her, clasping his own hands that had just the day before, tore into flesh.

"What does the transformation do to you?" Mira asked him quietly.

"It's painful. Your body is literally rearranging itself, popping bones apart to snap into a different configuration. The blood runs hotter."

"But the cost?"

"The cost is that we are vulnerable during and after the change." Farkas said bluntly. "We are affected by silver. Silver burns our flesh as if someone was searing a red-hot iron to flesh."

"If there is so many down sides to having it, why go through this ritual? How often have you changed over the years, Farkas? What does that do the mind?" Mira turned her face to him.

"I was young when I did the ritual but at the time, I was frightened but excited to be included among the elite of the Companions. To be part of the Circle, I was considered an equal, able to be part of the decision making process at Jorrvaskr. It was a chance to be set apart from everyone…ordinary."

"You were never ordinary, Farkas."

He gave Mira shy smile. "You may have thought that but I did feel ordinary. I wanted the strength and speed of the werewolf but not be beholden to the lunar cycle."

"I sense you don't enjoy the beast as Aela does."

"Each change is…hard, and letting go of the beast even harder. Each of us has that feral animal in us, Mir. The Curse makes it easier to tap into, to let it loose and take up the Hunt. You do the Hunt long enough, you know no other pleasure but that.

"The Hunt is a price to pay for taking on Hircine's Curse." Farkas said solemnly. "Each transformation brings the beast closer to the daedra lord's service, to his enslavement of you. Thus," His voice lowered, "we are barred from Sovngarde."

"Is there no cure?" Mira's eyes widened.

"There are legends but nothing comes of them." Farkas said vaguely.

"I'm sorry I backed away from you, Black Wolf." Mira reached over her hand and clasped it over Farkas'. He took the hand between his own and held it.

"You never knew how that name was so appropriate." Farkas chuckled and then he sobered. "You had every right to be frightened of me, Mir. If I didn't know that your scent was safe, was solace, I could have easily torn you in half." Mira smiled at Farkas, which he gave in return. Raising his hands, he kissed Mira's knuckles. "I would never let anything happen to you, Mir."

"I know." Her voice said with a slight hitch.

**~~{)0(}~~**

Mira was doing her training drills, showing different forms to a couple of the recruits. Farkas was out on a job and Kodlak was up in Winterhold looking for more research about Ysgramor's axe at the College. The two men who could have stopped what was to happen were not around. Aela sat on one of the benches and watched Mira run through the fluid routine of swordsmanship, first going slow to show each placement and step to one recruit, and then barked out calls as she pressed her offense on the recruit. The recruit held up admirably but as the attacks came faster, the young woman started to fumble with the blades. Mira landed a couple of swats with the flat of her sword on the young woman.

Aela smiled. Mira was a fierce warrior, quick, savvy, and a demanding teacher. The Huntress admired many qualities in Mira that would be a welcome addition into the Circle. It had been a couple of weeks for the ideas of the Circle, werewolves, and Hircine's Blessing to shake off the shock. Skjor had news of a new Silver Hand post and rumor they had another fragment of Wuuthrad. Vilkas was holding Jorrvaskr and couldn't go on this raid, but to have a newly blooded member of the Circle, who was fierce and quick, Aela relished the thought to have Mira as a sister of the wolf blood.

"Alright, that is enough for today. Tomorrow morning, practice the steps with live steel. You need to know the balance of blade to the dance. The sword should be an extension of your arm."

"Yes, Mira!" The young woman smiled and trotted off inside the mead hall.

"You have a knack for turning around the most stubborn and graceless recruits and get them to learn." Aela applauded and walked up to Mira.

"They wouldn't want to join the Companions if they didn't have some measure of talent and will to learn and put it to use." Mira grinned.

"So true!"

"Do you need something, Aela?"

"Yes, actually. Skjor has found a new Silver Hand post and another fragment of Ysgramor's blade. With Kodlak in Winterhold and Farkas gone, we are short-handed for our own little raiding party."

"That is great to hear! So, you are wanting me to come along?"

"Aye. Also, there is something else and I have discussed with Skjor but we would love to have you become a part of the Circle. You have proven yourself an excellent fighter and you are dedicated. Your knowledge and skill would be a boon for the Companions."

"What is involved in joining the Circle?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"There is a ritual to welcome you in. Nothing hard but it has to be gone into willingly. Meet me here after sunset. Skjor and Vilkas will be joining."

"Alright." Mira nodded.

**~~{)0(}~~**

"If I don't?" Mira asked Aela as they stood around a basin filled with blood from the Huntress.

"Then you remain a faithful Companion, and be outside the Circle. No hard feelings." Skjor told Mira. "This is your choice, Mira, and not one to go into lightly. However, think of the advantages."

"And the disadvantages." Mira pursed her mouth.

"Aye, there are those but what have you to lose? You won't be beholden to the lunar month, you can change any time you have need."

Mira thought long and hard, even after the talk with Farkas, he survived all these years, not overly using the beast form, and such, wasn't gone far into the need for the Hunt. She had been in tight spots that had her fighting for her life to escape out from. Of course, Mira didn't know everything about taking on this curse and if there truly was a cure, then she would work to find one. With a simple nod, Mira agreed to take in the ritual. Skjor took a goblet, filled it from the blood in the basin and handed it to Mira.

She nearly gagged at first but forced herself to drink. The blood was warm and thick but as soon as it started to circulate through her body, she felt the changes happening. A flush heat happened first, then her eyes and hearing sharpened. Adrenaline surged next, making her dizzy. Thankfully, having the adrenaline pumping through her helped the next part of the transformation, for fire seared through her insides and Mira screamed in agony. Her skin was becoming too tight and the clothing stifling and constricting. She took her hands, now claws and tore off the clothing. Another ripple of bone popping pain ripped through Mira, making her howl. Her eyes switched to different vision as it took in the low light and brightened it in her mind. Skjor was in his beast form and reached for Mira. She snarled and snapped at him, pain filling her mind, and the need to run, to feel the night wind over her. Mira raced out of the Underforge through a tunnel and crashed through to the outside world. Howling again at the freedom, Mira ran.

**~~{)0(}~~**

Farkas stormed into the Underforge, rage written on his face. Aela was about to leave to go after the changed Mira, as was changed Skjor and undressing Vilkas. "HOW COULD YOU?" He roared.

"How could I what?" the Huntress asked.

The large man stalked up to the Huntress and loomed over her petite frame, his jaw working as he gritted them to keep his temper from lashing out at the woman. Vilkas moved to his side and attempted to pull his larger brother away, only to receive a deep canine growl of warning. "Give her Hircine's Curse!?"

"I didn't force her to take the blood, Farkas." Aela said, standing her ground in front of the large fighter. However, some pinpoint of fear lighted in the back of her eyes.

"It isn't for her!" Farkas yelled into Aela's face, his eyes flaring as the beast in him reared up, biting to be let out.

"She is one of us now! A part of the Circle! Kodlak would have approved."

"No, he wouldn't and if he was back from the College, he would have stopped this." Farkas told Aela flatly. "You never listen to the old man!"

"Oh, yes I do! He wants to rid himself of Hircine's blessing and become a normal mortal man!"

"Because of this—blessing, we can never enter Sovngarde!"

"What do I care for Sovngarde?" Aela rocked back on her heels. "Mira would be a strong addition to our Circle! She has a warrior's heart, the heat of battle runs in her veins. The Hunt calls to her!"

"What do you know of her heart, woman?" Farkas' beast growled threateningly low toward her. "You are blinded by lust of her, by her heroism, her command of respect, something you never will get, that you do NOT see the woman Mira is! This," he flung his hand out to her and motioned down his large frame, as he lost more control of the beast and started to slowly change, "is not for her!"

"Brother, she took the blood willingly." Vilkas said.

Farkas wheeled on his brother, snarling. "She will regret the decision. Mira understands what we are but she doesn't understand the restlessness that paces inside of us. There will never be another peaceful night for her because Hircine will be waiting in her dreams."

"What is done, is done, Farkas. If you care so much as to what happens to her, you had better go after her. The transformation took quickly and the blood rages hotly in her." Aela told Farkas calmly.

"Fool woman!" Farkas barked, and tore out of his armor and underclothing, his body crackling and popping as he let the beast within break free. Among the Circle, Farkas was the largest of the werewolves and black as a moonless night. Only the fierce silver eyes were any part of light, and they glared hotly at Aela, Skjor, and Vilkas. With a rumbling growl and snap at Aela as she attempted to close on him, Farkas silently and quickly left the Underforge using the back tunnel entrance that led out to the plains of Whiterun.

Once he reached the cool night, his muzzle lifted up and took in the scents of the night, catching Mira's scent easily enough. He would know her through a raging blizzard, as he breathed in Mira's scent for a long time. Even after her absence from Whiterun, Farkas still could distinctly pick out her smell among the throng of people at market. He kept the secret of his and Vilkas' beast form for months before her leave taking. The incident the night before she left, Farkas knew it was Vilkas' beast in control, as the moon was at its peak and was making Vilkas' and even his own blood rage.

Now, she was one of them, a wolf, a predator, cursed to have restless nights and if not too careful, lose herself to the Hunt, as Aela and Skjor have. Farkas howled out his frustration and anger, and loped off after Mira's trail. His silent and quick strides ate up the land of the tundra plain toward the foothills of the mountains, where the forests began. Some part of the man's mind knew instinctively where she was heading. It was a favored hunting spot of theirs when they would take forays out to relax and leave the world behind. It was how their friendship deepened; spending those times in each other's company, hunting, and talking around the fire. It was also, over the months, years, that Farkas gradually lost his heart to the woman.

Reaching the forest edge, Farkas paused and sniffed. His ears couldn't hear Mira. Despite the transformation, Mira learned the ways of scouting and how to muffle her steps to near quietness. In his beast form, Farkas didn't need to hear her footsteps, he only needed to catch her scent on the breeze. His head swung eastwards and was rewarded. With silent ease, Farkas quickly closed in on Mira. He wasn't far, only a quarter of a mile but the distance was nothing as the beast covered the ground easily. She had ranged far, further than the others had when they undergone their first transformations. Mira was a strong woman and Aela was right in saying that the Hunt ran strong in her. However, this curse wasn't who Mira was. She was a leader, a fighter, Dragonborn, but most of all, Mira was the best of them and didn't need Hircine's curse on her shoulders in order to be better. Kodlak had chosen his next Harbinger, and that was the untainted Mira, so the old man confided one late night to Farkas.

Through the red-hazed thinking, Farkas never noticed the grey shadow off to his side until it ran into him, teeth snapping at his shoulder. Unlike the others, Mira's beast form was silver-grey, not dark. Farkas growled and twisted his body to grasp her in his arms. She fought him, snapping, growling, and her claws raking across his shoulders. Farkas held on, knowing the change would end soon. She wriggled enough room in his grasp to turn onto her belly and tried to scrabble from his reach. Farkas launched his body on her, pinning Mira to the forest floor.

He growled deep, another fire burning in him that had nothing to do with the wolf-form of Mira. Even in the beast form, her ferocious tenacity shone. Burning silver eyes glared angrily at him but he ignored it and closed his jaws at Mira's neck. She growled, whimpered but Farkas held the struggling beast, feeling it start to fade, fur turning back to skin. His claws retreated to large hands as they tangled into Mira's dark hair. Farkas groaned as flesh met flesh.

Mouth met skin and Farkas kissed and sucked at the skin there, his blood raging in passion now instead of rage. He ignored the stinging slashes across his shoulders as Mira's womanly smell surrounded him. Pulling her head to the side to meet her gaze, his silver eyes met hers. No words were said as he captured her full mouth with his. Mira's mouth opened and her tongue darted out to wrap and caress over his. She turned her body around under his body and ran hands down his broad back, nails scratching enticingly which sent shivers down his body, making his groin twitch to further hardness than it was already. With subtle caresses and kisses, Mira pressed on Farkas, inviting and guiding him to take her. Releasing his hand from her hair, Farkas ran his callused hand down Mira's body, cupping her breast briefly before gliding over her hip to the length of the thigh. With a hard grasp, Farkas pulled her leg up to his hip and smoothly slid his hardness into Mira's core.

As he sank deeply into her, Mira broke from his mouth and gasped in pleasure. Farkas kissed at her chin and then her exposed throat as her head lolled back. He moved his hips firmly into Mira, pulling nearly out before thrusting back in measured firmness. Her hands dug into his buttocks as he moved in an agonizingly steady pace that wasn't slow or fast. He wanted to savor every part of this with Mira, so Farkas kept his hips grinding deep into her, making both of them shudder with each thrust.

Farkas continued to work at Mira's skin as he ploughed into Mira. Shifting his body and grasping at Mira's hips, moving them up, he leaned down and closed his mouth over one breast. The moans coming from her as he rolled his tongue over the pert nipple, sent electric waves through him, making Farkas press harder into Mira. The warm spicy scent of lavender mixed with the smells of sex and loamy earth of the forest floor, intoxicated Farkas and in extent, Mira. He growled low in his throat as her hand reached between them and fingers stroking along the moving shaft of his manhood. What she was doing was undoing his senses and heightening his lust. Nipping at her breast and up her chest to sink his teeth into Mira's neck, Farkas' fingers dug into her hips as he drove faster and harder into her.

Going at the relentless fulfilling pace quickly worked their bodies to the finish. Their cries joined in the night as the peak was reached simultaneously. Farkas kept thrusting into Mira, his seed spilling in her, until the laxness set in. Mira shuddered and whimpered the whole time, her eyes shining with sated passion. Farkas caressed at her face, fingertips running tenderly over the swollen lips. Nothing was said for some time as they held each other among the dampened dead leaves and ferns. He reached up into Mira's mussed hair and plucked out one such fallen leaf. She was beautiful, even after the terrible transformation. To Farkas, raw, pure power lay beneath him but so did raw sensuality and femininity. It was this that men sensed and craved for; even though she was unaware of the effect she stirred. However, he had her, now, at this time, his own dream comes true, brief as it may or may not be.

She reached up, running her fingers through his hair. Then they ran over his bearded jaw and over Farkas' mouth. Farkas kissed the tips sensuously then turned his face into the palm of Mira's hand, kissing into the palm. He opened his mouth ready to say something when his ears picked up a quiet whisper of feet in the forest that marked Aela's footsteps.

The Huntress stopped a dozen feet away from the pair, quietly setting down two bundles. With a grin and silent nod to the two Companions, she darted back off into the forest. Farkas and Mira lay there, looking at each other, their bodies relaxed and drowsy.

"I didn't want this for you." Farkas rumbled in his rough voice.

"It was my choice."

"It's not a choice, Mir. I would get rid of the curse if I could. You don't need this on top of everything else."

"I can control this." Mira stated.

"Aye, you could but over time, using the form will be harder to let go, especially if used often."

"Is that why you rarely go wolf?" Mira met Farkas' gaze straightforward.

"Yes." He answered simply.

With a small nod, Mira didn't say anything else. They eventually untangled themselves and took the dropped bundles, dressing in the armor that was brought, strapping on their swords at the last. Mira was ready to head back to Whiterun when Farkas reached out to her, pulling her back to face him. Lifting her chin upwards, Farkas bent down and kissed Mira slowly.

"Come home with me, Farkas." Mira whispered as the kiss broke.

"As you wish, Mir." His lips tugged in a small grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Skyrim: The Dragon's Bane**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Conflicted**

Mira quietly slipped out of the bed and grabbed her shawl to wrap around her, then proceeded to stand by the small window set into the eaves of the bedroom. The faint glow of dawn was starting to tinge the horizon, while the dark indigo of night did its retreat. The events of last night was hazy and surreal, and though she slept, it was fitful. Then she turned to look at the man that was quietly sleeping in her bed. His dark hair was tousled, some strands falling across his eyes as he slept on his side facing her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the rafter, sighing deeply. What had happened? What had she allowed to be done? Fire raged through her last night, arousal and heated passion fueled her senses to where after her and Farkas arrived at Breezehome, Mira willingly allowed the man to take her again…and again. Her body was aching from the hard, rough sex, and yet, after the third time, Mira still ached and hungered for more. Some primal heat burned through her, having her scratching and biting, to where she looked at Farkas, she saw the various deep scratches and the stripes of her claw marks on his shoulders.

They didn't say much, there was no need. Instinct ruled over them last night. A primal need and lust swept both fighters away to where any thought of guilt or wrongdoing was pushed into the back of the mind. Mira saw Farkas' emotions for her, the truth to his attentiveness and affection towards her. If she admitted it, Mira found a mutual attraction and affection toward the man. However, in the light of the new day, Mira's conscience reared its ugly head.

Ulfric.

She loved him, had been in love with him for a long time. With some of the whispered talk about his behavior and what he had done to those that were not Nord or opposed his plans for Skyrim, Mira ignored it. With her, he was his old self, just more cynical. He was still the warm and caring man from his youth, with her. He loved his people and her, and his desire to see Skyrim free from the Imperials, made her proud that the man finally had purpose in his life, other than contrived to a life with the Greybeards. Since her return and them agreeing to commit to the other, Mira knew her heart was with him, as was his. Ulfric needed her. He still gave Mira freedom to do the things she had to, and let her make her own decisions. He had enough respect for her not to force things on her. In that regard, he also didn't let Mira walk roughshod over him, and they would argue. Both of them were strong in will and conviction.

Now things got complicated when Farkas entered the fray. Mira sighed deeply, rubbing at her arms as she watched the dawn rise over the land. He has been a dear friend, an equal partner in the fight. Farkas never demanded anything, and never wanted anything but the simpler life of where the next job would take him. He never demanded more of Mira than she was willing to give or share, and at the same time, he held himself back from showing the depth of his feelings towards her. Farkas surprised Mira at his attentions the previous night. The sex was world shaking but he always took care that her needs were met. No demands were made, Farkas would only coax what she may want, or stop what she didn't. Mira held a love for the quiet fighter, as he was very dear to her. They both shared the joy for the simplicity of life. Neither of them held any love for politics, and enjoyed their training of a new generation of fighters. Farkas was still the same gentle man from those years before her leaving Skyrim.

Though, last night, with the ritual, when Farkas chased her down and dominated her, it awoke something in her that she never knew existed. This was why things got complicated. Was it possible to love two men? Who were so different from each other in their views and beliefs, and how they loved her? Mira raised her eyes to the fading stars. _Father, mother, what do I do? How I wish you were here because I need someone to talk with._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't pick up Farkas' movements until he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning." He rumbled deeply.

"Morning." Mira smiled a little smile.

"Something is bothering you." He stated.

"Yes. I didn't sleep well and when my head caught up to the morning and what happened…" Mira let the end of the sentence hang.

"You believe this was a mistake."

"Yes…no…by the Nines, I don't know!" Mira cried softly and dropped her chin.

Farkas turned Mira around to face him and brought her eyes up to his. "Do you love him?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Yes."

"Yet…" It was his turn to leave the words hanging in the air between them.

"And yet…you woke something in me, Black Wolf. I can't explain what but…" Mira sighed, her face furrowing with guilt and confusion.

"I never would take another man's woman, Mir, but with you…I would. I've loved you for a long time. I watched you leave that night and my heart broke."

"So, Vilkas claiming that you had feelings were true." Mira smiled a little bitterly.

"He's my twin, he knows my heart usually before I know mine." Farkas' mouth twitched.

"This type of thing happens a lot in the Empire, that I never thought I would have it happen to me." Mira frowned.

"Mir, you should have known, and you even felt this between us before you took up a relationship with Ulfric."

Her silver eyes snapped up to Farkas' own silver. "You are hard to read at times, Farkas. Ulfric is not." Mira's lips pressed together.

Farkas raised a hand to her face and brushed her lips from the angry set with his thumb. "We are also men who have kept secrets from you."

"How do you know Ulfric so well?" Mira said petulantly.

"I have had dealings with him a time or two when hired professional swordsmen were needed. He is a hard man to like, much less love, unless you are in his court of philosophy."

"He isn't always like that."

"Maybe not with you. He may be for Skyrim's interest, Mira, but don't mistake his ambition and prejudice for non-Nords. You say he won't press you to join him with this war against the Empire, but mark my words, he will."

"Ulfric won't allow it!" Mira huffed, getting a rush of heat to her face with anger.

Farkas looked steadily at her, cupping her face between his hands. "I've never lied to you, my dear. Not once. Remember who you are, Mira. This civil war is at a stalemate and pretty soon, Ulfric will need something to bolster morale."

"He wouldn't." Mira sounded unsure but Farkas was right, deep down she knew it. Wuunferth even warned her about Ulfric. There will be a time when she needed to choose, despite being dovahkiin. Being the Dragonborn, and Ysgramor's descendant would give the men and women of Skyrim a boost to their national pride. She could sway armies with the call of her name. Her father had done the same during his time.

Farkas gave Mira a light kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "You know the truth, Silver Wolf. Stop blinding yourself because it is something you do not wish to see. As for you and me, this can stop here, this morning. But ask yourself, how will Ulfric feel to know that you are of the wolf blood? You already have the aura of primal power about you. I can smell it. Others will notice it but wonder the truth of it. You will be more aggressive, you will constantly be fighting to remain in control of the beast. You make love to Ulfric, it won't be gentle because the wolf in you wants that primal satisfaction." Farkas dropped his voice. "That, I can give you."

He paused and looked in Mira's eyes, seeing the confusion and conflicted feelings clear as day. Farkas would do as she asked but if he was giving up on having her, Ulfric was mistaken. Ulfric was not a stupid man, and his training with the Greybeards will see the change in Mira easily. She is dovah, she is also wolf. Curse Aela for convincing Mira to drink the blood! This was going to complicate her life.

"I don't know what to do." Mira whispered.

"Tell me to go, I will. This night will have never happened and will remain in the memory of the Divines and Hircine." Farkas told Mira, not without some difficulty.

"If I can't?" Mira said softly.

"I will give you your space, Silver Wolf." Farkas brushed her hair back from Mira's face. "I won't demand anything of you but…I will be here for you."

Mira went silent, searching Farkas' eyes in the growing light of dawn through the window. The sun's rays shone through, giving off rays of light through the dust motes in the chill morning air. "I think I need some time to sort through this."

"Alright." Farkas gave a brief nod and stepped back from Mira.

She watched him as he went over to the end of the bed and gathered his clothes. The morning's sun shone on his muscled naked form, the old white scars on his back standing out, along with the dried red marks from her claws. Farkas pulled his trousers on, forwent the tunic and shrugged into his studded leather jerkin. He left it untied and Mira let her eyes travel down the trail of dark hair from his chest and down into his trousers. She swallowed and tried to push down the surge of lust in her body. Next, Farkas grabbed the sheathed greatsword, carrying it with him as he headed out of the bedroom. Mira watched his back until she couldn't see it anymore.

When the door closed downstairs, Mira let loose a fist into the wall, growling out her frustration and confusion. She heard Lydia's footsteps enter the room. "Is everything alright, my…Mira?"

"No. Everything is not alright." She took in a deep shuddering breath to steady herself. "Prepare a bath and fighting leathers, Lydia. I need to go see Kodlak."

"Yes, Mira." The young woman left to do as asked.

**~~{)0(}~~**

Kodlak looked over the forlorn woman. He could smell the wolf in her and knew of Aela's part in initiating Mira into the Circle. There was some heated words exchanged and to remember who was Harbinger, Kodlak had changed to smack Aela down to the ground. He may be an old man, but his wolf was wiser and stronger than the Huntress. It was now even more important that his search for a cure for Hircine's Curse be found. Ysgramor's tomb was the key but there was something else needed, and Kodlak needed Mira's help.

"Harbinger, how much does the beast play into sex or lust?"

Kodlak blinked at the forward question but understood the trouble Mira was mulling. Part of it had to do with Farkas. When he arrived back to Jorrvaskr, Farkas went to his room and had remained there all morning. "There is a bit of the beast responsible for the aggression of lust and sex. However, there has to be a mutual willingness and attraction for the wolf to want to mate. If a female didn't want the attentions of the male, she would let the male know."

"That is for the animals but werewolves?" Mira asked, her eyes looking at him cynicism.

"We are a higher evolution of wolf, Mira. We still have the same needs, the same wants even in our transformed state. Do we not smell blood when we hunt? See our prey and hunger for the taste of flesh between our teeth? As in lust or love, the wolf is fierce in his desires. The wolf is a loyal creature, Mira. When he finds a female suitable, he will go to any lengths to have her, or die in end. Werewolves share many of the same attributes as our lupine brethren. The Circle is the pack, and I am the Alpha."

"Well, Aela being the only female, why doesn't she have her choice of the males?"

"Who says she doesn't?" Kodlak raised an eyebrow. "Remember how you got that scar? Vilkas knew of Farkas' affection for you, and he was jealous. Being freshly blooded, he craved for your attention too. As any wolf, he will pursue his prey until he is put down. However, Vilkas drank too much, lost control of himself and attacked without giving you opportunity to fight. Farkas pulled his brother off that night, placing his brother in his place as lesser wolf, and thus putting forth his claim of interest."

Mira's mouth opened in astonishment to hear the tale told from that perspective. That night was a red haze and only knew what Farkas and others who witnessed the encounter told her. "Somehow, that makes odd sense."

"Indeed. Now, as for you going through the blood ritual, my child, this was not to be the way for you. Why would you choose this path?" Kodlak looked at Mira with concern.

"I thought it would help make a difference." Mira said weakly. "I wanted to understand what Farkas went through, wanted to see if the extra strength and speed was worth it. Gods know I have come out of some dire situations with my health barely intact."

"But you always have come away alive. That speaks of your skill and tenacity, Mira. You don't need the wolf to give you that. To be a part of the Circle, you don't need that either. They are already leaders of the Companions without being a pack, because Skjor, Aela, Farkas and Vilkas, bring their knowledge and skills to the Companions, training future fighters so the Companions thrive. Now, I must admit, in my younger years, I was arrogant and formed this idea of a Circle of leaders for the Companions. I was new in my position of Harbinger."

"And now?"

"The Circle has gotten elitist." Kodlak chuckled. "I still make the major decisions when the others feel out of their element in leadership."

Mira sighed heavily. "What's done is done, now. I must face Alduin and live with this curse."

"And I believe the possible wrath of a certain jarl, yes? Should you tell him."

"Yes, there is that."

"Well, hold off on telling him until we can do something about Hircine's Curse."

"What do you mean?" Mira looked sharply at Kodlak.

"The reason I am so interested in finding the pieces to Ysgramor's axe is because what is inside his tomb that may help lift this curse. Before that, there is something needed for the curse to be lifted."

"Tell me what you have in mind, Kodlak."

The old Harbinger grinned and beckoned Mira closer.

**~~{)0(}~~**

With grim determination, Mira left Kodlak's presence and walked toward the exit of Jorrvaskr. He told her the story about how Hircine's Curse came to be and the betrayal by one of the Harbinger's. For that betrayal, the hagraven's then made the curse permanent, and for each time a Harbinger or those that shared the curse, used the curse, they would step closer to Hircine himself, and join his Great Hunt. The longer the curse was used, it was hard to relinquish the form. Kodlak also let Mira know that the restlessness she felt was part of the beast in her. Never will there be a peaceful sleep or rest. The only time will there be rest is after giving into the beast inside and allowed to hunt.

Kodlak believed it was possible to break the curse with the heads from the same hagraven's that laid the curse on the Companions. Thing was, finding the coven was difficult. Every few years they changed locations to make sure they were never found by those that would lift Hircine's Curse. The axe, however, Kodlak knew of where the other piece was. It was as Aela mentioned, at an overrun fort that the Silver Hand accommodated for their use, killing the Imperials that were garrisoned there. He said that Skjor had left this morning to scout the fort, gauge the numbers of the Silver Hand, and find a better way to infiltrate the fort with little trouble. He was waiting to hear back from Skjor.

Now, Mira was going to her house and pack a few things to go find this hagraven coven. It would be good to travel and clear her head. Kodlak suggested she go alone. None of the others would understand the task she was given. She managed to make it past the doors and halfway down the stairs to the Gildegreen when she came face to face with Farkas. He was dressed down in a sleeveless tunic with the front opening unlaced to the middle of his chest. The shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a thong. His face didn't betray any emotion but Mira knew the look in his eyes.

"Mira."

"Farkas."

The moment was awkward and uncomfortable. She licked her lips absently, seeing the little twitch in Farkas' expression. Breaking away from his gaze, Mira continued down the stairs without another word. She picked up an exasperated snort behind her and picked up her pace. Mira smiled to Ysolde and a couple of vendors, greeted Jon Battle-born on her way to Breezehome. As she opened the door, she was pushed inside, turned in a rush, and slammed against the front door. Mira was about to protest and push off Farkas but he roughly captured her mouth. She struggled at first but Farkas had her solidly pinned against the wood. His hands went into her hair and held her head. Mira bit at his lip to which he responded with a growl. Blood oozed from the split as he released Mira's mouth.

"That bite may deter some men, but not a wolf, Mir." He slowly smiled.

"You think that pushing me into my home and forcing your way on me is going to get something? I thought you would make no demands?"

"Only if you told me to leave. You didn't." Farkas reasoned.

"I don't have time for this!" Mira said.

"Off to somewhere in a hurry?" Farkas searched her eyes.

"Going to do an errand for Kodlak. Alone."

"I see. Why would he ask that of you?"

"Because if any of the Companions joined, they would not understand the nature of the job."

"Try me."

"No, Farkas." Mira pressed back on Farkas's weight but he didn't budge. "Move!"

"No. Not until you answer something."

"What now?" She said with exasperation. Already the wolf in her was rising, growing impatient at the impudence of this male.

"You know you could have beaten me down for daring to claim you. Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't of a mind to…"

"Answer the question, Mira!" Farkas growled. "You are a warrior and can lay a man flat twice your height and weight. I had a hard enough time pinning you down without having your claws raze my throat. So, why?"

Mira's eyes hardened at the demand. Raising her knee, she attempted to incapacitate Farkas but he blocked the move by moving his leg between her thighs. He leaned his face in closer, his mouth just a breath away from her mouth.

"I think you wanted this." He rumbled. "I think you are denying something in yourself."

"Don't be a fool." Mira hissed.

"I'm a fool to let you get off so easy this morning." Farkas brushed his lips across Mira's.

"I need to pack." Mira was starting to lose her resolve as heat flushed her skin.

"You still aren't answering the question." Farkas said quietly as he trailed his lips over Mira's chin and along her jaw.

"Stop."

"Tell me." Farkas whispered in her ear.

"You won't let this go, will you?" Mira swallowed, her will weakening. Farkas had a way of undoing her resolve that Ulfric didn't.

"No." He moved his mouth back to Mira's, kissing her firmly. He broke off and looked into Mira's eyes. "Tell me to go."

"No." Mira whispered.

"I thought so." Farkas gave a small smile and ran his hands from her hair along her jawline on each side of her face and down her neck.

"Let me go." She said weakly.

"No."

"Please!" Mira whimpered, barely holding control of raging lust and passion inside.

Farkas inhaled deeply at her neck as his hands continued down her chest to undo the laces of the fighting leather jerkin. "No." He said again. Farkas sank his mouth at her neck juncture to the shoulder, closed his lips, and bit down firmly enough not to draw blood but enough to mark Mira's skin.

Mira moaned. She should stop this and push Farkas off. It was too soon, this was just a carnal urge, but she gasped when Farkas roughly swept open her jerkin and pushed it off her shoulders. As much as she wanted to deny it, Mira wanted the man. Ulfric loved her his way, but Farkas fulfilled her in different ways. When Farkas relinquished some of his hold, Mira pushed him away, fire in her eyes and a wolfish grin crossing her face. Stepping up to the man, she unlaced the rest of his sleeveless tunic and swept the material off his broad shoulders. Farkas gave back his own wolfish grin. Reaching toward Mira's trousers, he roughly undid them and pushed them down. The fire of the beast filled both of them as they finished the clothing but too impatient to head upstairs, Farkas took Mira on the stairs.

**~~{)0(}~~**

"Are you sure you don't want me to join?" Farkas asked while tying his hair back.

"I have to do this alone. I'm sorry, Farkas, you would be a distraction and this shouldn't even have happened again."

He grabbed Mira after she finished tying her pack closed and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I gave you plenty of opportunity to turn me way, to beat it in my head that my advances are unwanted."

"I said stop."

"Mira, your scent doesn't lie to me. You say stop and no, but your body, your inner self says otherwise."

She closed her eyes as Farkas' fingers caressed across her lips. She felt his lips kiss them gently, mindful of the split lip from his own bite on her lips. "If I can just clear my own senses of you for a while, I could think clearly." Mira told Farkas. "I don't know if this is lust, love, or what. I love you as my dearest and closest friend from my youth."

Farkas looked back at Mira with a short nod. "I understand, Mir."

"Damn you for being so level headed!" Mira chuckled.

"Why should I get worked up over something you need to discover and decide for yourself?"

Mira shook her head. "For if I mentioned this to Ulfric, it would be quite the storm."

"He sounds like a bit of a hothead." Farkas chuckled.

"Passionate, more like."

Farkas shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously, Mir, I'm not leaving, not giving up on you. You are right. You need to know if what you feel toward me is friendship, love, or lust. You know where I stand."

"If I decide I belong with Ulfric?" Mira looked at Farkas seriously.

"There will be no hard feelings. I will deal with it. I won't be happy with the choice but I will deal with it. In that event, Mir, you shall have my eternal service."

"Farkas! I wouldn't ask that of you!"

"I know you wouldn't but for my love of you, I would pledge my sword and body to your service as a personal guard. You get involved with Ulfric, you become his equal in rule and politics."

"Well, let's see if it gets that point. I'm hoping this assignment might offer some answers and solutions."

"Huh?" Farkas looked quizzically at Mira.

"Never mind. I don't have the time to explain."

"Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere by Solitude."

Farkas frowned. "I think you should reconsider me joining you. That area is unstable with both Imperial and Stormcloak ambushes."

"I'm not with the Legion anymore, and I am not allied with the Stormcloaks. I think I could travel safely enough."

"Still…" Farkas fretted until Mira silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I will be fine. Remember I can knock your ass flat in the training yard."

Farkas clenched his jaw for a moment and then relaxed, giving Mira a nod. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will, Black Wolf." Mira rested a hand on Farkas' silvering black bearded cheek.

Taking up her pack and then grabbing her cloak and swords, Mira headed out of her house and toward the city gates. Farkas walked with her as far as the stables, where she paid for a horse and settled her things on the saddle. Farkas handed the reins to Mira once she mounted. He didn't need to say anything.

The Companion watched Mira on her horse trot down to the trade road that led to Dragon's Bridge and then to Solitude. When she was beyond sight of the city walls, Farkas ran back to the city and Jorrvaskr. She said not to join her but he was going to follow. Not because he was a lovesick fool, but Farkas had a feeling of foreboding about this trip. The Reach was an unstable Hold. No one traveled alone when going there. The road to Solitude was worse, as it was contested between the Imperials and Stormcloaks, along with other brigands.

As he reached the front doors of the mead hall, Farkas blinked to see Kodlak waiting for him, with his armor, sword, and a travel pack. Nothing needed to be said. Farkas gave the Harbinger a nod and grabbed his things from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14: In Search of Self**

The trip across the plains was uneventful and rather sedate. The weather held as Mira rode the trade road toward Dragon's Bridge. Rorikstead was a small farming town where she stopped midday for a meal and to freshen her horse. She couldn't help notice a forlorn looking young man sweeping the inn's floor, his eyes surreptitiously looking over to any one in armor that was a guest. Shaking her head, she knew the young man yearned for adventure. Maybe on the way back to Whiterun, she will talk to him and see what he is looking for. When Mira headed back on the road, her senses sharpened as they warned her to be wary. Despite the serenity of the afternoon and the meandering river among the foothills to the mountains, there was plenty of spots on the side of the road to hide bandits or others that would ambush a likely target.

Mira unlaced the knot on her scabbard on the saddle and kept a look out for trouble. She heard of the instability of the region regarding the Imperials and Stormcloaks, but also of the Forsaken, whose land this originally belonged to. Mira wished she talked to Ulfric more regarding his part in the events of the region, especially with Markarth. There was so many things she wanted to talk to him about, as she had years of history to catch up on and wanted to hear his story after he left Cyrodil. He didn't talk much past the days in the Legion, or regarding the Bear's death. With his duties being Jarl and leading this little revolt against the Empire, and her own duties as a Companion and dragonborn, the time spent together was simply to enjoy each other.

She had to smile as she remembered the tender moments with Ulfric. Despite Farkas' warning, the jarl did know her, knew what pleased her, what little things aroused her. Even after the years apart, all those talks during hunting trips or over sparring matches, stuck with the man, and he used all those little secrets to get under Mira's skin. He never let his darker side through, however, and whenever Mira tried to touch on the time of his capture by the Aldmeri, Ulfric would distract her away from that line of questioning.

A rattle of stone slipping down the side of the road snapped Mira out of her contemplation and become alert to her surroundings. The werewolf in her had sharp ears and even sharper smell. The unwashed smell of a brigand came to her and she scrunched her nose in distaste. Clucking her tongue, Mira encouraged her mount to fast canter. Clouds were starting to move in, turning to beautiful clear afternoon to a dull grey. She smelled snow on the wind. It was early for snow but being up in the mountains, there was no specific time of the year for the cold season to start. Mira shrugged her fur lined cloak that Ulfric gave her, around her shoulders. However, she still kept a sharp ear out for the bandit that was shadowing her. As far as Mira knew, there were no villages between Dragonsbridge and Solitude, only a couple of hunter's posts and single family homesteads. The road she wanted was somewhere outside of Solitude and then, she had to rely on her tracking skills to find this hagraven coven.

The horse remained at a fast canter until Mira spotted an Imperial patrol ahead. Pulling on the reins, she slowed the horse down to a4 normal walk and made herself appear a normal traveler on her way to Solitude. Mira couldn't hide the swords scabbarded onto her saddles, so didn't attempt to hide them.

"Halt, traveler!" One of the soldiers called to her, holding a hand up. "What is your business?"

"I am traveling to Solitude. I didn't think I needed to check with Imperial soldiers as to my travel plans."

"I'm sorry to have to ask but the roads are not safe. Especially for a lone woman..." His eyes dropped to her secured swords, to which she gave him a steely look.

"Sergeant, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"This lone woman can take care of herself, I assure you. Any trouble that I may meet will surely meet the end of my steel before their next breath."

"You can never be too careful. There are Forsaken and Stormcloak upstarts wandering the area. Just be careful and don't wander off the main road."

"Excuse me..." another man, older, a veteran, stepped forward then. "Are you Centurion Mira Dragon Bane?"

Mira narrowed her eyes at the veteran soldier. "I was a Centurion, yes, but I resigned my commission."

The older man smiled with relief and poked the young sergeant in the ribs. "Aye, she can take care of herself. She knocked many young whelps such as you to the ground during training. Young bucks thought they could best her because she was some weak woman."

"Who are you, corporal?" Mira asked.

"Ludus, ma'am. Was a sergeant in your cohort before my drinking got me knocked down in rank."

"And you were lucky enough to be assigned to Skyrim?"

"Pfah, bad luck. If we don't worry about the rebels, then we have legendary beasts making an appearance in the air lately."

"Shush, Ludus, the Centurion..."

"Former." Mira ground out.

"She doesn't want to hear your tales of dragons."

"There have been dragons around?" Mira leaned forward in her saddle, pinning the corporal to the spot. He blanched and stood straighter at attention.

"Y...yes, sir...ma'am, sir! Nothing but roars echoing off the mountain peaks and glimpses of dark shadows. This is a remote span of the main road, so not enough interest for a beast such as that to take notice of us. I guess we don't make an appealing meal." He gave a nervous laugh.

"When you saw this dragon, which way did it fly to?"

"Off to the north somewhere." Ludus waved in a general direction up the mountain.

"Thank you, Ludus."

The sergeant gave an exasperated sigh and long suffering look to the veteran soldier. "Don't take him too seriously, ma'am, he's always making up tall tales to keep our patrols...entertaining."

"I wouldn't discount the stories of dragons too much, Sergeant. They are real and they are roving the land." Mira straightened in her saddle. "Thank you for the news, Ludus. It is good to see a former soldier of mine."

"If I may be so bold, sir," Ludus started and then blushed. "why did you resign?"

"I got tired of the politics and needed to come home."

"You are from Skyrim?" His eyes blinked.

"Do you know any Nords from anywhere else, like Elswyr?" Mira laughed.

"No, sir...uh, well, I'm sorry, just never occurred to me...oh, hell!" Ludus blundered, the two others of the small patrol chuckled behind their hands. "I never thought of you as Nord as you have been in Cyrodiil so long."

"Relax, man, I'm only teasing. Yes, at the time of my resignation, I had word of a family member needed me home. So, I had to return in haste."

"My apologies, ma'am." Ludus mumbled, dropping his head in respect.

"If you had enough embarrassing yourself, corporal, fall in!" The sergeant barked impatiently. Ludus saluted Mira and fell back with his fellows. The young sergeant turned back to her and gave a brief salute. "Be careful, ma'am."

"Thank you for the note of concern, sergeant." Mira gave him a nod and heeled her horse to start walking again.

When she was a hundred paces away, Mira looked back to see the small patrol continuing on the road without turning back. It brought a bit of mixed emotions to see someone from her old platoon but knowing that the man didn't judge her harshly for leaving the Legion, brought some relief. Giving a sigh, Mira faced forward again and continued on her own journey, along with her shadow following her. She knew that bandit or whoever was still following her. Wrinkling her nose, she pretended to not even notice the unwashed state of the man.

A few flurries started to swirl around as Mira traveled. She was thinking that maybe making a stop in Solitude might not be a bad idea. Looking skyward, the overcast sky had a stone gray look that didn't bode well. Prompting her horse to a faster trot, Mira kept heading up the road toward Solitude. When a couple of miles passed by, a group of ragtag soldiers hopped out into the middle of the road. The tabards were dirty and ratty but the look of them held experience and wary caution.

"Halt!" The lead soldier called out, raising his hand.

"Do I really seem to be someone to be stopped by every soldier?" Mira muttered under her breath.

"State your business."

"I'm traveling to Solitude." Mira answered, holding back her impatience, especially as the snow started to come down more.

"Solitude is home to an Imperial legion. What business does a Nord kinsman have there?"

"There is a storm coming and it is the closest place that has an inn." Mira said patiently. "Are you trying to keep me out in the snow with these inane questions?"

"You are aware of what is going on in Skyrim, kinswoman?" The soldier asked. "Ulfric Stormcloak is leading a rebellion to free us from the Empire!"

"You don't say?" Mira replied with some sarcasm. This soldier wasn't aware of who she was and her relationship with Ulfric. This must be one of his Stormcloak militia.

"Are you with the Stormcloaks or the Empire?"

Mira cocked her head to the side in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"Are you a patriot or a traitor?" The soldier said stubbornly. His fellows shuffled their feet uncomfortably at the impromptu interrogation.

"How dare you ask me that question!" Mira growled, her hand going to rest on her sword. "I'm a Nord! Skyrim is my home!"

"Ah, but you are not a Stormcloak!"

"Neither am I an Imperial." Mira said with a little heat. "This is ridiculous stopping a citizen of Skyrim and questioning her loyalty."

"There are two sets of loyalty in Skyrim." The soldier persisted. "Either you are a Stormcloak or Imperial."

"Whatever happened to being for Skyrim? You realize many different people call Skyrim home?"

The soldiers face reddened. His fellow militiamen tried to calm him down from continuing to aggravate Mira but he shook them off. "I will not be talked down so by a traitor! Get off your horse!"

Mira sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. She smelled anger and fear coming off the man. As she looked at the soldier again, Mira saw that he was rather young. It was some young whelp trying to prove himself. Slowly, Mira eased off the horse, giving it a pat on the neck to sooth the nervous twitches that was happening. As she stepped forward, the lead soldier that was accusing her waved his partners forward to restrain her. Mira didn't struggle as they came and looked apologetically to her and brought out a length of rope to tie her hands before her. They started forward and then took a turn down a game trail down from the main road. After a few minutes, the snow started come down harder, the temperature dropping just as they arrived at a camp where a few other Stormcloak soldiers were battening down tents and gathering furs for inside the tents.

A man in well-kept armor, that stood out from the others stopped what he was doing when he noticed the return of the patrol. He raised his head to see Mira being escorted and came up to them. The soldier that demanded Mira's custody stepped forward and saluted the other.

"What is this, Maelin?"

"She was being uncooperative. She said she was traveling to Solitude to find an inn before the storm. I think she is planning on seeing the Legion stationed there. See the swords on the horse?"

The veteran soldier looked over to the led horse and then to Mira. His eyes narrowed a little, scrutinizing over her, taking in the bound hair, light leather armor, and fur cloak. Mira met his look with her grey eyes, keeping the look as neutral as possible. "What say you, kinswoman?"

"As I told him, I was going to Solitude to find an inn. There is a storm coming and I do not have the appropriate shelter packed to withstand a snow storm." Mira answered.

"You travel the road and don't prepare properly?" The veteran said.

"I've forgotten about the autumn squalls that pop up unexpectedly. I've only been back in Skyrim for a few months."

"Really?" The man drawled out his response, giving Mira a disbelieving look. "Take her to the commander's tent. He will question her when he returns." He directed the young soldier that captured Mira toward the large tent that sat a little apart from the rest of the small camp.

Mira clamped her mouth tightly to keep from arguing with the soldiers. Whoever was to question her better have better sense than these idiots. Feeling a tug, Mira was led toward the tent, her horse led away to the picket line with the other horses. One of the patrolman unfastened her sword from the saddle and carried it away. This annoyed Mira, that some peon would handle her sword, given to her by her father. She tried to follow the soldier and see where he took it but she was pushed into the large tent with the flap closing behind her.

Several braziers sat around, keeping a comfortable temperature that wasn't too warm. Rugs and furs dotted the ground here and there, along with a map table and a single cot. Huffing to herself, Mira applied some pressure to her bindings and growled at see that there was little give for her to try and slip her hands through them. All of this was nonsense and it left her unsettled. That young man who accosted her had such a rabid view of national pride that anyone that wasn't a Stormcloak, automatically fell into the Imperial category. There were no lines of gray there to where you could be neither but still be a citizen of Skyrim.

She paced the inside of the tent as she waited for whoever 'he' was to come question her. The wind picked up outside, making the sides of the tent vibrate. The soft sound of snow hitting the weatherproof material told Mira the snow was falling rapidly now. Even after a questioning session with whoever was the commander of this camp, Mira wouldn't make good time to Solitude. There was still ten miles of road yet to cover, going up a mountain.

A draft of cold air blew in, making the flames in the braziers flicker before the tent flap closed again. Mira turned around to see a large hooded man enter and shake the snow from his shoulders. He eased his hands up to pull back the hood and unclasp the front of the cloak. Mira's heart thumped hard to see Ulfric raise his head and look at her in surprise.

"Mir?" He asked. "You are the prisoner Maelin brought in?"

"Unfortunately."

Seeing her wrists bound, Ulfric reached in his belt and withdrew his knife, going up to her and reaching for the bindings to slice them free. "That fool!" He rumbled, as he put the knife away and went to rub Mira's wrists and hands to bring circulation back to them. "I sent flyers out to all camps with your description and for them to afford you respect if they see you on the road."

"Maybe it hasn't reached here yet, Ric. This is pretty far from Windhelm." Mira shrugged.

Ulfric unlatched the clasp to her cloak and took it off Mira's shoulders. "It's no excuse."

"There is no excuse for detaining a citizen without just cause, Ric." Mira speared him an intense look. "What is this all about, if I'm not a Stormcloak, I must be an Imperial? What nonsense! I am a child of Skyrim! Skyrim!"

The jarl sighed heavily and looked away from her gaze. "Some of the militia are more...enthusiastic than others."

"That may be but it isn't needed in an army! You should know that! I never heard that kind of prejudicial nationalistic pride in any of my men; they either changed their philosophy fast, or were out of my platoon! Unity was needed, whether we were Nord, Breton, Imperial, or whoever."

"I know...but..." He turned back to her gaze and held it. "Some things have changed, Mir."

"It's obvious and maybe not for the better."

"Don't say that." Ulfric hardened his voice. "You left the Legion because you didn't agree with the politics and after the war, we were doing just fine with our militia in keeping Skyrim safe from invasion by the Dominion. However, that weak emperor sent his troops here to 'restore order' and let those damned Thalmor in! How is that better? We can't worship Talos in public without being put to death for religious blasphemy!"

"Ric, your men are targeting citizens because they are not with the Stormcloaks! Do you know how upsetting that is? People who don't side with one or the other shouldn't be targeted and branded as traitors!" Mira cried out in exasperation. "I wanted to get to an inn before the storm! That was all! After the years of being away, I forgot all about the early storms in the mountains and didn't pack an all-weather tent. Does that make me a traitor?"

"What are you doing out here, Mir?" Ulfric stood there, looking down on Mira.

"Doing a job for the Companion's. I am a part of them, Ric. I'm specifically doing this job for the Harbinger."

Ulfric sighed again and brought his hands up to her face, cupping them and leaning his forehead down to hers. "I'm sorry this happened. I believe you for you would not lie to me or anyone about your purpose. Fools! As a Companion and Dovahkiin, you are on no one's side."

"The man is green but Ric, you had better let those men know with firmness that they best watch their accusations before things escalate more to where not even you can stop it."

"What if there is a traitor among these so-called citizens? I wouldn't discount a spy being sent that showed no allegiance and just happen to been taken at their word."

"There is always that possibility. I'm not asking you forgo caution but have some sense!"

Ulfric ground his jaw and then gave a slow nod. "I don't want to fight about this here. I am happy to see you, however. You won't be able to travel until this storm passes, however."

"If I wasn't detained so, I would have been in Solitude by now, enjoying a warm fire and cup of wine." Mira gave a sharp grin. Ulfric shook his head and chuckled.

"For that I am sorry, my lady. What can this humble man do to repay for this atrocity?" His eyes gleamed with a lingering lusty hunger.

When he gave that look to Mira, her insides squirmed. It was that look that made her weak to Ulfric's charms, one she had wished when they were younger had been turned on her. It encompassed you, made you the center of the Ulfric's attentions. He was a bit of a domineering man but his smooth charm and deep voice compensated that, along with his gentle, slow caresses. Coupled with the love he held for her alone, Mira was hopeless against it. The new part of her whimpered and wanted the man this instant. Mira tamped down the wolf in her and smiled back at Ulfric.

"Tie those flaps closed, my love, and keep me warm." Mira grinned.

Ulfric grinned, his fingers trailing off her cheek as he turned to secure his tent flaps closed. Then he folded over another flap that helped block the wind coming through the tied opening. Approaching Mira again, he reached toward her light armor and immediately worked at the fastenings while taking her mouth with his.

Ulfric nuzzled into Mira's neck, his fingers tracing circles on her stomach. The fresh scars didn't go unnoticed and he dismissed them as Mira having run into some beast on one of her jobs. However, when they made love, she was fiercer, more demanding. Not new to having hard sex, Ulfric complied, enjoying this near animalistic passion. The storm wailed outside so their cries were lost among the wind. He lifted his head and looked over Mira as she slept. The woman twitched and was a bit restless which made him pause. Mira was never a deep sleeper but this was new. He traced over the claw marks on her back, resting his hand on the evenly spaced scars. It was the same spacing as a man's hand. Again, Ulfric knew there were beasts in many lairs that held a man's shape.

Closing his eyes, Ulfric opened his senses and leaned down to smell Mira's skin. The teachings of the Grey Beards came easily and as he softly whispered a word, his senses heightened. Mira was always a fierce fighter, tough as steel in order to deal with the enemy that was larger and stronger than she was. What Ulfric sensed on her now was primal, a simmering and checked animal anger just under the woman's skin. He knew what werewolf smelled like and it was on Mira, but there was a bit of difference though. It was controlled; the rage was on a tight leash. This made Ulfric frown and a little angry that the woman somehow became tainted. Inhaling deeply, his eyes widened as he smelled something else, or more like, someone else. It shared the same animal scent.

His hand tightened on Mira's shoulder which woke her with a start and roll over to face Ulfric with a fierce look. Blinking, the look cleared and she smiled sleepily and changed as she sensed his foul mood.

"When did it happen?"

"What?" She responded in confusion.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that something has changed, Mir? So, when did the curse happen?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It isn't something to tell everyone like it was the latest market gossip." Mira snapped.

"No, I suppose being cursed with lycanthropy wouldn't but this is me, Mir." Ulfric kept his temper under control from further escalation of the conversation to an argument. "I loved the rough sex but I knew something then had changed. And the new scars, they are from the other."

Mira worked her jaw as she kept her own rising temper at bay. Ulfric watched the rage behind her silver eyes. "It's happened recently." She said with a controlled voice.

"So, is this why you are out here in the Reach?"

"Somewhat. Look, I can't really say any more, Ric. I might be chasing a legend that hasn't ever existed but I am doing this for a friend."

"It's dangerous out here, Mir." Ulfric said, letting some of his anger and concern slip into his voice.

"No more dangerous than serving in the Legion? Or fighting ice wraiths on the lake? Come now, Ric, that is a very macho attitude even from you."

"Can I help that I don't want anything to happen to you, despite that something has already! Mir, it is shocking to find out that you are a werewolf! I'm not happy to know but even less so that it seems like you were never going to say anything."

"If I did, this is exactly what would have happened!" Mira said in frustration and rolled away and out from under the furs. Ulfric watched her pace the tent, desire and anger warred in him as his eyes roamed over the defined curves. Even despite the wolf inside of her, Ulfric found Mira beautiful. He is still upset but it didn't deter his love for the woman.

"What do you expect from me?" He got up from the cot and went up to Mira, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing the woman to look at him. "Look at what I am striving for and the next thing I know, the woman I love is part wolf!"

"So, it is true that you don't hold any love for non-Nords?" Mira's voice cooled.

"This isn't what we are talking about!" Ulfric growled. "This is about you, about us!"

"You don't think that this war for freedom of yours won't interfere with us, Ric? So I am cursed but it is my curse that I have to live with! I can keep it in control!"

"What about me?" Ulfric was hurt by Mira's detachment. "Don't I have a say? Did we not agree to share our lives? This affects me, too, Mir! Or does the other man share your secret?"

"What?" Mira's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your scars are not from an attack and I smelled him on you. So, you could share your secret with him and not bother to tell me! Dammit, Mir, I love you but there are these moments that you are intent to push me away!"

"Just as you keep from me what you have been through, telling me not to worry. I am not the only one who has changed, Ric!" Mira said heatedly. "You never have been a man that would discriminate against those of other races that have settled here in Skyrim! You have gotten hard but you know this and you try to protect me from the truths people say about you. Don't you think that my curse would be but another burden that I didn't want to place on your shoulders?"

"I would have gladly shouldered the burden. That is what couples do!"She blinked and stared at Ulfric. He cupped her face, fighting to gain back control of his temper.

"It goes both ways, Ric." Mira told his softly.

It was his turn to blink in surprise and when the meaning got through, he nodded slowly. "True, it does."

There was a moment of tense silence; the snow had stopped blowing against the canvas of the tent. Mira gave a deep sigh and rested her forehead against Ulfric's. "I regret that the curse happened but I must deal with it."

"And the man?" Ulfric swallowed the lump in his throat.

Mira opened her mouth to speak, shut it and started again. "He's a Companion, Ric, and an old friend. He shares the same affliction."

"Did you…" His jaw worked hard expecting confirmation of his suspicion.

"Yes." Mira whispered. "Ric…if you noticed the change when we made love, then understand this…with him, it is purely primal, fierce, and almost vicious."

He was silent a moment digesting the confession. Ulfric was angry that Mira had shared her body with another man but under the circumstances of the affliction in her, in some way he could understand. During their lovemaking, her scratching came to a point of being painful. There was a newfound stamina in her that left him panting to keep up. With a shaking hand, Ulfric caressed at Mira's face.

"I'm not happy this happened to you, Mir, but I still love you, hopelessly in love with you. That hasn't changed. What will you do?"

"See if the Harbinger's theory is true and go from there." Mira sighed deeply.

"Tell me about this…on second thought, don't." Ulfric shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ric, truly. I love you, too, far longer than you may realize, and that hasn't changed. I just need to deal with this curse, along with being dovahkiin."

"I understand, Mir. Do what you need to do but know I am here, even if we argue and yell at each other. Though, when we aren't so busy, we do need a long sit down and talk. You are right that there is much I haven't told you. There is much that I haven't yet come to terms with and hearing from you what people are saying and what you are noticing, I realize that I haven't been completely honest."

Mira watched him, her silver eyes ensnaring him all over again that his chest hurt with the deep feelings he had for the woman. Leaning in, Ulfric kissed her full mouth softly and pulled back lest they got carried away.

"I better clean up and get dressed." Mira said softly. "The snow has let up."

"Talk to my quartermaster about getting a cold weather tent and rations."

"Okay." Leaving his arms, he watched Mira go to the far corner in his tent where the wash basin was and went about washing up.

Turning away himself, he reached for his breeches, sliding them on and tying the waist closed. Ulfric grabbed a tunic next, putting it on before undoing the ties on the tent flaps. He left the tent and Mira, paused a moment outside to see the snow had indeed let up and the sky lightened to a light overcast day. The Stormcloaks greeted their jarl as he walked forward to speak with the quartermaster. Afterwards, he talked to the camp's commander about the next mission. His eyes turned up as Mira stepped out of his tent and to the quartermaster. A young soldier brought her horse, along with the pack and weapons she brought. Spotting him, Mira walked up to Ulfric before departing.

He gave her a tight smile and nodded to his commander to leave them. "So you are off to go legend hunting?"

"Yes." Mira tried to smile but it dimmed shortly. "Ric…"

"Mir, you don't need to say anything. We both need some time to adjust."

"I might not be back to Windhelm for some time."

"I know. But I know where to find you."

Mira gave a sigh and started forward but Ulfric reached for her hand as she passed by, squeezing it. "I am not giving you up, Mir." He rumbled. "Take care of what you need to do and come back to me."

Her eyes searched his and then smiled softly. "Thank you, Ric."

Smiling, Ulfric leaned down and kissed Mira before letting her go. He watched her travel up the game path until out of sight.


End file.
